


Love, Victor: Season 2 [ FANFIC ]

by MABELwrites



Series: Love, Victor: Season 2 [ FANFIC ] [1]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Coming Out, Gay, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 57,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MABELwrites/pseuds/MABELwrites
Summary: This is a continuation of where episode 10 left off.Victor just came out to his parents and this is my take on what happens next!I will continue to add chapters as I'm inspired and if there is interest!
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell & Victor Salazar, Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar
Series: Love, Victor: Season 2 [ FANFIC ] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935172
Comments: 84
Kudos: 250





	1. I'm Gay

“No, not nothing.”

“Mom, Dad, . . . I’m gay.”

Holy shit, Victor thought, I said it. 

Victor breaths a small sigh of relief as he looks at his parents expectantly. The silence feels extended as he tries to interpret their looks of surprise and maybe confusion. His heart is pounding in his ears. 

Pilar breaks the silence first when she sees Victor’s pleading look. She quickly stands up, walks over to him, and hugs her brother tightly. 

Pilar whispers to Victor, “You are not off the hook for cheating on Mia, but I love you and I’m proud of you.” 

Victor wonders if she is showing sympathy because she is unsure how their parents will react to the news. After a few seconds Pilar gives him one final squeeze and then stands beside him as if in solidarity. He knows she is pissed about the cheating but maybe she realizes that this is bigger than his mistakes. This is his coming out. 

Isabel takes a deep breath and in a concerned voice says, “Victor, where is this coming from? You went to the dance with Mia. Did something happen?”

“No, I mean yes, but this isn’t about Mia. Mia is awesome but I can’t make things work with her because I’m gay,” Victor says quickly. 

This time Armondo sighs deeply as he wrings his hands.

“Son,” he says, “Your mother and I love you very much but this is a bit of a shock to us. You have never given us any indication that you felt this way.”

“I know,” Victor says, “I have been confused for a long time and desperately wanted to be normal so I hid this part of myself from you. I never wanted you to be disappointed in me . . .” Victor’s voice breaks as he holds back tears and covers his face with his hands.

Isabel sees how much Victor is hurting and quickly stands up to comfort him. She gently removes Victor’s hands from his face and lifts his chin so he can meet her eyes. “Victor,” she says, “I love you. Your father and I both do. Honestly, I do not understand and we will have to keep talking about this but that doesn’t change how much we love you.”

“Thank you, mami,” Victor cries as he melts into her arms. He is shaking now. 

Pilar looks concerned as she rubs Victor’s back. Armando is still in shock but realizes this may not be the time to have all his questions answered. 

“Here,” Isabel says, “Come sit down.”

Victor is being led back to the couch and he sits down between Pilar and his mom. Victor can tell his dad feels uncomfortable but stays put. 

Victor leans over with his elbows on his knees trying to slow his breathing and collect himself. I told them, Victor thought, they know and they seem surprised but not angry at least. 

Once Victor seems more composed, Isabel reaches out and grabs his hand to give it a squeeze. 

“Honey,” Isabel says, “Why do you think you are gay?”

Here we go, Victor thought, the explanation. He expected this but didn’t want it to feel like a justification or argument. Hopefully once he lays it out for them they will accept that this is who he is and that this is not a phase. 

“I just know,” Victor says, “I think I’ve really known for the past few years but felt confused because I didn’t want to be gay and tried to convice myself that I wasn’t.”

They don’t say anything so Victor continues . . . “I tried with Mia and really wanted to make it work but I can’t because I’m not attracted to her in that way. I’m not attracted to girls at all. I like guys . . .” 

Victor glances at his father who looks away. I wonder if he is disgusted by me, Victor thought. 

Victor glances at his mom and says, “I was finally able to accept this about myself and I’ve met someone. His name is Benji. He was one of the boys at the party. He broke up with his boyfriend and we told each other how we feel about each other tonight.”

A small smile comes to Victor’s face as he remembers the feeling when Benji told him how he felt. He likes me, Victor thought. He wants me. He kissed me. 

Victor is brought back to reality when his dad finally speaks. 

“Son,” Armando says, “Are you telling us that you broke up with Mia and are now going to be dating this boy, Benji?”

His dad's voice has a slight edge to it but it is not angry. 

Victor sighs, “I didn’t actually break up with Mia . . . she kinda saw Benji and I kissing and left the dance so it is over. I do owe her an apology and I hope that eventually she will forgive me.”

Realization dawns on Pilar’s face as she says, “Wait, so B was Benji?! This makes so much more sense now.” Victor can tell Pilar is still pissed about how he treated Mia but she also looks kind of impressed.

Victor sighs, “Yeah, this is not how I planned to end things with Mia. I had every intention of telling her tomorrow but sort of outed myself when she saw Benji and I kissing.” 

Victor looks at his parents and can tell they are disappointed in him. 

“Victor,” Isabel says, “I do not think you did right by Mia but I know you would never intentionally hurt her. This is a lot of information to process . . . the Mia breakup, Benji, and you telling us that you are gay . . . I think we should all get some sleep and talk more tomorrow.” 

“Okay, mami,” Victor breaths. Victor and Pilar get up and start walking to their rooms. 

His dad hesitates and then speaks. “Victor,” Amando says, “Just remember, we love you know matter what.”

Victor turns around and gives his dad a small smile. He walks down the hall and into his room and shuts the door. That could have gone so much worse, he thought, but maybe they are still in shock. They didn’t bring up Jesus or that being gay is a sinful lifestyle. Even so, Victor couldn’t help but worry that that was coming next. 

Victor looks down at his phone and sees a text from Felix.

Felix: Dude! Where did you go? You and Mia won Spring Fling Kind and Queen and Lake and I accepted on your behalf. She told the whole school how she feels about me and we kissed in front of everyone! It was EPIC!

Victor laughs. Way to go Felix, He thought. 

Victor pulls off his clothes and gets into his pajamas. He has so many different emotions spinning in his head. He feels somewhat relieved by finally coming out to his parents but also afraid that they haven’t really gotten into the tough conversations with them that he is sure are coming. 

He feels immense guilt over Mia and how she found out about him not only being gay but clearly into Benji. 

Then he feels warm and tingly about his possible future with Benji and how amazing it felt to kiss him. Simon was right. Kissing Benji was a completely different experience. When they kissed tonight he felt a swell of emotion in his chest, a breathless need, and a warmth radiating throughout his body. That is what true attraction was. He didn’t want it to end. 

He told Benji he would call him tomorrow but he knew there was something else he had to do first that would be way less fun. 

He considers sending Simon a DM to share the events of that night but decides it can wait until tomorrow. He is emotionally exhausted. 

Victor lays down to go to sleep. I came out, he thought. I don’t know what tomorrow or the next day will look like but I know who I am and I’m done hiding. 

As Victor falls asleep his last thoughts are of Benji . . .


	2. With Friends Like These

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day Victor has breakfast with his family and catches up with Felix.

Victor wakes up and reaches for his phone. He has to tell Simon what happened last night. He tells him everything . . . how he accidentally outed himself to Andrew and then Mia, how Benji broke up with his boyfriend and their moment on the bench, and finally how he came out to his parents. 

After spilling his guts Victor has a thought and types . . . “Hey Simon, I want to ask Benji out on a date tonight. This would be our first date and I want it to be special. I don’t know the Atlanta area like you do. Maybe you, Bram, Ivy, Justin, and Kim have some ideas for me? I want to make this a night Benji will never forget!”

Victors sighs, even though he is facing so many unknowns he is excited about spending more time with Benji. He feels a slight pang of guilt that he might not deserve this kind of happiness especially given how things ended with Mia. 

He opens his contacts and texts Benji . . . “Good morning B, want to go on a date tonight? I have something in mind ;)” 

Benji texts back quickly . . . “I would love to! What are we doing?”

Victor laughs and texts back . . . “No hints! Pick you up at 6.” 

Victor is smiling to himself as he gets dressed. Tonight will be amazing but now it is time to face the music. He enters the kitchen to the smell of coffee and pancakes. His mom, dad, and Pilar are eating at the table and Adrian is in the living room watching cartoons. 

“Good morning,” Isabel says as Victor comes to join them. “Morning son,” says Armando. “Morning,” Victor replies. Pilar and Victor share a smile as Victor places two pancakes on his plate. 

“So . . .” Isabel breaths, “Your father and I have been talking and we want to understand better what you are going through and how we can help you. We do have a lot of fears and questions but are not sure where to begin. We are going to look into meeting with a professional who can help us navigate this with you.”

Victor smiles, “Thanks mommy, that sounds good.” Then Victor remembers that Simon’s mom is a psychologist. “I actually might know someone who could help,” Victor says, “I’ll reach out to a friend who’s mom is a psychologist and let you know if she can meet with us.”  
“That sounds great,” says Armando. 

Victor can tell his parents are trying to be supportive but out of their depth here. Maybe Simon’s mom can help, Victor thought, I’ll send him a DM later. 

“So,” Armando says, “What are you up to today?”

“I’m actually going to head over to Mia’s and see if she will let me explain myself and apologize,” Victor sighs, “. . . and tonight I’m actually going to go on a date with Benji . . . if that’s okay.”

Victor can’t help but notice his dad choke a little on his orange juice at the last part. 

“Well,” Pilar says, “I hope that you can make things right with Mia because she is one of my only friends here.” Pilar has an edge to her voice but doesn’t press the issue. 

“Umm . . . I guess that is okay,” Isabel says, “I know this is new but do we need to talk to you about being safe and using protection if you and Benji . . .”

“Mom!” Victor yelps, his face reddening, “No, no talk necessary. This is our first date. You don’t need to worry about . . . that.” Victor throws his napkin at Pilar’s face as she busts out laughing. 

Victor is mortified and thankful for the interruption when he hears a knock at the door. He stands up to answer it and Felix is standing there looking pleased with himself. 

“Good morning bestie!” Felix exclaims, “Do you have time to catch up?! I have so much to tell you.” 

“Umm sure,” Victor says, “I’m actually going to walk over to Mia’s. Do you want to walk with me and we can talk?”

“That works,” Felix says as he greets the rest of Victor’s family. “Awesome! Pancakes, mind if I take one for the road?” 

“Okay then,” Victor says, “We are heading out. I’ll be back a little later.” Victor can’t help but notice some uncomfortable tension in the room. His mom gives him a small smile as he and Felix head out. 

“I’m so glad you knocked when you did” Victor laughs, “I’ll explain while we walk.”

“Sooo . . .” Felix says, “What happened last night?”

Victor doesn’t even know where to begin. “Welp, I accidentally outed myself to Andrew and to Mia and Mia is pissed” Victor lets out. 

“What?!” Felix exclaims, “How did that happen?”

“Well,” Victor says, “Andrew overheard Benji and I talking about the kiss in the bathroom, Benji ended up breaking up with Dereck, and then Mia saw Benji and I kissing outside the dance . . .” Victor winces at that last part. 

“Woah . . .” Felix breaths, “You kissed him again?! Dude! Wait, so are you and Benji a thing now?”

Victor can’t help but smile when he notices Felix’s impressed face. “We haven’t exactly had the full conversation but we told each other how we felt about each other and then we kissed and it was . . .” Victor blushes as his voice trails off. 

“Bro!” Felix shouts as he playfully punches Victor on the arm, “I’m so happy for you! This is huge! OMG! What should your couple name be? Bictor? Or Vengji! My vote goes to Venji. This is awesome!” 

Victor can’t help but feel giddy as he and Felix keep walking even though he knows once he gets to his destination he has to face Mia. Felix is such a good friend and seems genuinely excited for him. 

“So, what is your next step with Benji?” Felix asks with an interested smirk. 

“We are actually going on a date tonight,” Victor replies, “I really want to do something special for him and I’m waiting to see if Simon and Bram have any ideas for me.”

“Who are they?” Felix asks. 

“On my first day at Creekwood Ms. Albright told me about Simon Spier and his big romantic gesture to Bram Greenfield at the winter carnival. I reached out to him on instagram and he has sort of become my gay sherpa,” Victor replies. 

“I have heard of them!” Felix exclaims, “They are sort of Creekwood legend. That’s so cool! I’m sure it is great to get some insight from other gay people. I mean, I have no perspective to offer but I’m really glad you came out to me.” 

“That reminds me,” Victor says, “I actually came out to my parents last night after they told us they are separating.” 

“Twist!” Felix shouts, “You are making my night seem relatively uneventful. How did they react?”

“Umm . .” Victor sighs, “I think it went okay. They are still processing and I’m sure I’m in for some more uncomfortable conversations in the coming days. Thank you, by the way, when you knocked earlier you saved me from having the sex talk with my parents.” 

“Happy to be of service!” Felix laughs, “But seriously, how are you feeling with your parents' separation and everything else?”

“Emotionally exhausted,” Victor replies, “Honestly, I know that things are going to get harder before they get better. Even so, I feel relieved that I came out and don’t have to hide who I am anymore.”

“I’m proud of you buddy,” Felix says as he pulls Victor into the biggest hug. “And I got your back! Always here to rescue you from awkward interactions with your parents!” 

Victor feels so lucky in that moment to have a friend like Felix. As they continue to walk towards Mia’s Victor starts to feel a sense of dread about the conversation ahead of him. He distracts himself by having Felix give him a play by play of his night at the Spring Fling and how Fe-Lake is now trending on Creek Secrets. 

He can’t believe how much has happened in the past 24 hours and that tonight he and Benji would be going on their very first date.


	3. The Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor arrives at Mia's house and they talk.  
> Please comment if you are enjoying this so far and want to see more chapters!

Victor and Felix part ways before Victor arrives at Mia’s house. Lake lives down the street so Felix heads to her place. 

As Victor approaches Mia’s front door he hears a ding from his phone. He sees a DM from Simon but will look at it later. It is hard to think about anything other than the conservation he is about to have. 

He knocks on her door and waits for an answer. Mia’s dad opens the door and gives Victor a stern look. 

“Is Mia home?” Victor says in nearly a whisper.

“I’m not sure she wants to see you right now” Harold says. 

“It’s okay dad,” Mia cuts him off as she approaches the doorway. Her face and eyes are puffy from crying. She looks drained and sad. “You can come in,” Mia says as she motions for Victor to follow her up the stairs.

Victor can tell she is hurting and only hopes that she will hear him out. At least she let him inside, he thought. Mia motions for Victor to follow her as they walk silently towards her room. Victor assumes she wants some privacy in case she gets emotional. 

They sit next to each other on the bed and Mia turns to him to speak first. 

“Why?” she cries, “Why did you date me knowing you are gay? Was I just a beard for you to hide? Was I an experiment? A cover so that you didn’t have to come out?” Mia’s voice cracks as her words trail off. 

“No,” Victor pleads, “Mia, I really did like you. When I asked you out I didn’t know I was gay. I thought I might be bi or pan and truly had feelings for you. I didn’t realize until a few days ago that those feelings are only platonic and I swear I was going to tell you but the timing was never right.” 

“So the right time was for me to find out by seeing you with Benji?” Mia says sharply. 

“I’m sorry,” Victor breaths, “I didn’t mean for you to find out that way and I know how much I’ve hurt you. I was going to tell you the night you made sushi but then your dad and Veronica came home early. I really wanted to give you a great night at the dance and was going to tell you everything today. I’m so sorry Mia. I know I do not deserve your forgiveness but I really hope that someday we can be friends.” 

Mia takes a deep breath, “Well, I guess I can’t say I’m totally surprised.” 

Victor looks confused, “You knew?”

“No, not exactly,” Mia says, “I always felt like there was a distance between us. When we kissed you would always hold back and the night you said you weren’t ready I felt like there was something else you weren’t telling me.”

Mia turns to face Victor directly, “Why didn’t you just tell me that you were confused or unsure? We could have talked about it.” 

Victor is touched by the empathy she is showing him even though she is clearly hurting. 

“I don’t know,” Victor says, “I guess I’ve been trying to deny this part of myself and couldn’t admit it to you because I couldn’t even admit it to myself. As you know, my parents are religious and the Catholic church isn’t exactly welcoming of gay people. I knew if I told you it would make it real and everything would snowball. I know my timing could have been so much better but I did tell my parents last night. Felix knows also.” 

“Wow,” Mia says, “I’m still upset at you Victor but I am proud of you for telling your parents. How did they react?”

“Umm,” Victor starts, “It was better than I expected but I think they are still processing what all of this means. They also told Pilar and I that they are separating so they have a lot going on right now.”

“That’s a lot,” Mia said. 

Mia hesitates and then says, “So, you and Benji . . . are you together now?”

Victor groans, “Are you sure you want to know?”

“I think it might help me get over you,” Mia laughs.

“Okay,” Victor sighs, “We haven’t had a full conversation yet but Benji broke up with Dereck last night and then he came to find me and thats . . . that’s when you saw us. We are actually going on our first date tonight.”  
Victor is having a hard time reading Mia’s expression but she doesn’t seem too upset. 

“Victor,” Mia breaths, “I am angry with you and I’m going to need some time and space to process all of this. Even so, I do hope that we can be friends once some time has passed and I really hope Benji makes you happy.”

Victor feels his eyes start to fill with tears. He leans forward and hugs Mia tightly. He really didn’t deserve the support she was showing him now but he appreciates it all the same. Mia gives Victor a final squeeze before ending the hug and takes a deep breath. 

“So,” Mia says, “Are you going to be out at school now? Holding hands with Benji in the halls? That’s fine if you are but I’m sure people will ask me what happened and I don’t want to out you or say the wrong thing.”

Victor realizes that he hasn’t even thought that far ahead. Coming out to his parents seemed like an insurmountable task but coming out to the whole school and possibly being affectionate with Benji in the halls was a whole other thing. 

“Umm,” Victor breaths, “I need to think about that. I don’t want to hide anymore but I guess I’m also afraid of how everyone will react. I’m going to talk to Benji about it tonight. Can I text you tomorrow and tell you what I’m thinking before we go back to school on Monday?”

“Sure,” Mia says, giving Victor a small smile. “Just know, you don’t have to wait to come out at school for my sake. I can handle it.”

“Thanks,” Victor sighs. 

“I’m actually going on a date with Andrew tonight anyway,” Mia says tentatively. 

Victor's eyebrows raise, “Really?”

“Yeah, I know you and him have never really vibed but he has changed. He was there for me last night and I guess I’m going to give it a chance” Mia says. 

“Well, I hope he can be everything you deserve Mia because you deserve the world. I know I couldn’t be the kind of boyfriend you needed and now we both know why” Victor says sheepishly. 

They both chuckle at that last part.  
“Well, I guess I’m going to head out,” Victor says as he sits up. 

“I’ll walk you out,” Mia says, “and Victor, don’t be afraid to embrace this new part of you. You deserve the world too.” 

Victor grins at her words. He knows he hasn’t made the best decisions lately but he finally gets to be who he is and as Benji said, that's enough. 

“Thanks Mia,” Victor says as he walks out the door. 

Victor looks at his phone as he walks back home. Simon and Bram have sent him tons of ideas for his and Benji’s date night. They didn’t disappoint! Simon mentions that Justin and Kim have already agreed to FaceTime him later to go over wardrobe choices. Victor laughs at this. 

A text from Felix pops up: How did it go with Mia?

Victor replies: Not as bad as I thought, I’ll tell you more later! Thanks for the support today and tell Lake I say hi. Also, you can fill her in on the events of last night. I’m done hiding and I’m sure Mia could use a friend to lean on right now. 

Felix: Will do bestie! Have a good time on your date tonight ;) #teamvenji

Victor laughs to himself. 

As he continues to walk home he takes inventory of who now knows his truth. Felix knows. Felix is telling Lake. Mia knows and eventually wants to be friends. Andrew knows. His parents and Pilar know. Wow. He really did rip off the big gay bandaid. Not only that, he is taking Benji out tonight on their first date!

He takes another look at Simon and Bram’s date ideas and starts formulating a plan for tonight. Benji is a romantic and Victor wants tonight to be memorable.


	4. Sibling Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor has a nice talk with Pilar and she helps him get ready for his date with Benji. The NYC crew joins on FaceTime.

Victor walks back inside the apartment and sees his parents at the dining table going over finances. It looks like they are trying to figure out how to make their separation work since he’s assuming one of them will be moving out. 

They both look up, “Hi Victor,” Isabel says, “How was Mia’s?”

“I think it went okay,” Victor says, “I’m going to my room and do some homework. Dad, would it be okay if I borrow your car tonight?”

“Uh sure, Victor,” Armando responds, “Just make sure you are home by curfew.”

“I will papi,” Victor says. As he walks into his room and shuts the door he wonders whether or not his parents are really okay with this . . . him being gay and this date with Benji. He remembers his offer to reach out to Simon about his mom helping them and pulls out his phone. 

He sends Simon a DM:

“Hey Simon, thank everyone for the date ideas! I think I know where I’m going to take Benji. I did want to ask you a favor. I know that you mentioned that your mom is a psychologist. My parents want to talk to me more about everything but are not sure where to start. If it is not too much trouble do you think your mom might consider meeting with us? Obviously, she knows what it is like to have a gay son and maybe she could help my parents understand and support me better. No pressure! I know it is sort of a big request. Love, Vic.”

Victor hits send and then hears a knock at his door. “Come in,” he says.

“Hey,” Pilar enters, “How did things go with Mia?”

Victor realizes this is the third time he has had to answer this question. “Uh,” Victor sighs, “It went better than I expected and I think everything will be okay.”

“Good,” Pilar says, “I really want to support you Victor but can’t ignore how you treated her.”

Victor feels another pang of guilt. “I know,” he breaths.  
Pilar sits down in his desk chair with a curious grin. “So,” she says, “Where are you taking Benji tonight?”

“I have an idea,” Victor grins, “I actually asked some friends for suggestions and I think I found the perfect thing.”

“I’m not sure I would take advice from Felix on this,” Pilar laughs. 

“No,” Victor says, “I actually have a few gay friends in New York City. Simon Spier and Bram Greenfield. I reached out to Simon when we started at Creekwood. Simon and Bram started dating after Simon made a big declaration of love on Creek Secrets. They got together at the winter carnival. I guess they are sort of Creekwood legends.”

“No way!” Pilar exclaims, “I have heard of them. Ms. Alright showed me a picture of them on the faris wheel in her office. I had to meet with her after getting into that fight the first week of school. She seemed weirdly invested in their relationship but it was sweet.”

“Well,” Victor hesitates, “I actually went to New York City that weekend I told mom and dad I had a basketball trip and hung out with them and their roommates.” 

“What?!” Pilar yells, “Not fair, I want to go to NYC! You are so sneaky Victor. You owe me if you want me to keep this a secret you know.” 

Victor can’t help but smile. Pilar seems less angry with him now. Maybe the fallout from all of his questionable choices won’t be so bad. 

“How are you feeling about mom and dad separating?” Victor asks Pilar. 

“It sucks,” Pilar responds, “I guess I always assumed they would work their shit out. I’m not sure what this will mean for us. I’m assuming one of them will be moving out. Ugh! I don’t want to think about it right now.”

“I know,” Victor sighs, “It is all too much right now. Everything is changing.” 

“You’re telling me!” Pilar exclaims, “You are the one who decided to drop a big gay bombshell right after they told us.”

Victor laughs, “I know. There never would have been a good time though. Thanks for standing with me last night. It meant a lot.”  
“Of course,” Pilar sighs, “I can’t imagine how hard it has been for you to keep this a secret. Abuela and Tito are definitely homophobic but I am a bit surprised at how well mom and dad are taking the news. I was worried there for a minute.”

“Do you think they are really taking it that well though?” Victor asks, “I feel like I’m waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

“I’m sure mom is going to have a hard time reconciling this with Catholicism but she loves you Victor. They both do” Pilar says. 

Victor hears his phone ding and sees a DM from Simon and he reads the message quickly. 

“Guess what?” Victor says, “Simon’s mom is a psychologist here and wants to invite mom, dad, and I over for dinner tomorrow night. Looks like it will be a pretty informal thing with Mr. & Mrs. Speir to talk about my coming out and help mom and dad process everything.”

“That’s great!” Pilar says, “I can babysit Adrian. Sounds kind of awkward but that will be good for you.” 

“Thanks Pilar,” Victor smiles. 

Victor hears another ping on his phone and sees a message from Justin.

Justin: “Gurrl! Simon told us about your big date tonight! Want to go over wardrobe with Kim and I? We want to make sure Benji swoons when he sees you!” 

Victor laughs and responds: “Sure! Here’s my number and we can Facetime. My sister Pilar is here with me also. I think you will like her.” 

“What’s up?” Pilar says. 

“My NYC friends Justin and Kim want to FaceTime to help me pick out my outfit for tonight. Want to help?” Victor asks. 

“Hell yeah!” Pilar exclaims. 

Victor's phone starts ringing and he picks up to see Justin, Kim, Ivy, Simon, and Bram all on the tiny screen.  
“Ahhhhhhh, Victor!!” they all squeal, “We are so happy for you!!”

“Thanks guys!” Victor smiles back, “Hey, this is my sister Pilar. She has been really supportive.” 

“Guuurrrl!” Justin exclaims, “Your eyeliner is fierce! Thanks for being there for our baby gay!” Victor rolls his eyes at the last part. 

“Hey Simon,” Victor interjects, “Tell your mom thank you for the dinner invite for tomorrow. I’ll let my parents know the details.”

“No problem,” Simon replies, “But heads up, my dad Jack can be slightly embarrassing so don’t say I didn’t warn you!”

“Back to the matter at hand!” Kim asserts, “We need to help Victor pick out the perfect thing for his Benji date. Pilar, what are we working with here?”

Pilar starts to pull out some options from Victor’s closet and Victor props up his phone on the dresser so everyone can see. 

They spend the next hour narrowing down choices for Victor as he tries on each one. Victor has never felt so loved and supported. His NYC crew and Pilar all invested in his date with Benji. This is what Simon was talking about when he said the best part about being gay was having a community. 

Pilar dramatically tosses away options as Justin vetos them. They are all laughing and gushing over Victor and begging him to give them all the details of how they got together, their kiss, and where Victor is taking him. 

“Okay! I think we have a winner!” Justin announces. 

Victor takes a look at himself in the mirror. He didn’t want to go too formal or too casual. They settled on dark wash jeans, a black belt, and a black button down. 

“Give us a twirl!” Ivy says and Victor struts across the length of his room and gives them a dramatic spin. 

Pilar giggles, “Someone was so ready to be out of the closet!” 

Victor takes a bow as they all whoop and yell. “I think I’m ready!” Victor says, “Thanks so much for the help!”

“We got you!” Bram says, “Have fun tonight and you better give us all the deets tomorrow!” 

“I will,” Victor smiles. 

“Victor, one more thing,” Justin says this time in a low voice, “make sure you are safe if you know what I mean” giving Victor a wink. 

Victor blushes, “I’m not ready for that just yet but when I am I promise I’ll be safe.”

“TMI,” Pilar says as she covers her ears. 

Victor is dying of embarrassment yet again. Does everyone think Benji and I are going to have sex on the first date? His mind has definitely wondered there but this is all so new. One step at a time. 

“Okay,” Victor says, “I’m hanging up now.” He wants to get off the call before Justin can say anything else embarrassing in front of Pilar. 

“Bye Victor! Good luck tonight!” they all say together.

Victor ends the call and turns to Pilar to give her a big hug. “Thanks sis,” he says, “You are the best.”

“No problem,” Pilar smiles, “That was fun! I definitely want to meet the NYC crew in person. They are hilarious.” 

Pilar leaves his room and Victor takes one last look at himself in the mirror running his fingers through his hair. He’s going to leave in a bit to go pick up Benji. Holy shit, he thinks, this is actually happening.


	5. First Date Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Part I of Victor and Benji's first date! Let me know if you are ready for part 2!

Victor sends Benji a quick text: “On my way!”

Benji replies: “See you soon handsome! Heads up, my parents want to meet you before we head out. Is that okay?”

Victor: “Sure! I hope they like me! (fingers crossed emoji)”

Victor pulls up in front of Benji’s house. He has never been here before. It is not the mansion that Mia has or the other kids at Creekwood but it has a nice cozy feel. The house has a cottage vibe with a front porch swing and whimsy architectural details. 

Victor takes a deep breath before knocking on the front door. Here we go, Victor thinks, I’m about to meet Benji’s parents and take Benji on our first date. I really want them to like me. I know Benji and his dad are not super close anymore but it is a good sign that they want to meet him.

A woman with blonde shoulder length hair answers the door. “Hi there, you must be Victor! I’m Benji’s mom. Come on in,” shes says smiling. 

“Thank you Mrs. Campbell,” Victor says as he nervously walks through the door. He notices she has kind eyes and a warm smile. 

“Oh, you can call me Carol,” she replies. 

“Um, sure,” Victor responds. He isn’t sure how he feels addressing Benji’s mom so informally. 

“Benji will be right down,” Carol says, “I can tell he is excited about you because he can’t decide what to wear!” she confides. 

Victor bushes, “I’m excited too. Benji is the best.”

“Well, just between you and me, I’m happy that he ended things with Dereck and he speaks so highly of you. You know, Benji’s father and I had a difficult time at first when Benji first came out to us but we love him and want him to find happiness,” Carol says reassuringly as she pats Victor on the arm. 

“Oh! Here is Benji’s father,” Carol says as Mr. Campbell walks into the entryway.  
“Hi Mr. Campbell,” Victor says as he reaches out to shake his hand. 

Mrs. Campbell responds with a solid grip meeting Victor’s eyes. “Nice to meet you Victor, you can call me Ben,” he says. Victor notices that his presence is less welcoming than Benji’s mom but he is polite all the same. 

There is an awkward silence in the room and just in time Benji comes down the stairs to greet them. 

Victor’s breath catches in his throat when he sees Benji. Wow, Victor thinks, he is gorgeous. His heart rate quickens as he looks Benji up and down and then remembers where he is. 

“Umm, are you ready to go?” Victor manages to get out as Benji flashes him a warm smile. 

“Yes!” Benji says enthusiastically, “Let’s go.”

“Have fun you two,” Carol says, “and be home by curfew,” she adds. 

“I will mom. Bye dad,” Benji says as he grabs Victor's hand and rushes him out the front door. 

Victor and Benji share quick glances as they proceed down the front walk to the car. Victor realizes for the first time how nervous he is. He has hung out with Benji plenty of times but not like this. Not on a date. 

As he approaches the car he wonders whether he should open Benji’s door for him. What is the protocol when dating a guy? Victor hesitates awkwardly and then opens the passenger door for Benji. 

Benji smiles, “Thank you. Such a gentleman.”

“I try,” Victor laughs. 

“So, where are we headed?” Benji asks.

“You’ll see,” Victor replies.

Victor can feel Benji’s looking at him as he tries to keep his eyes on the road. He can’t stop feeling giddy at the way Benji looks at him. 

“So,” Benji says, “Has your life been less eventful since I last saw you?”

Victor groans, “You have no idea.” 

On the drive Victor tells Benji about how Mia saw them, his parents separating, and how he came out to his parents. 

“Woah. That is a lot Victor,” Benji says sounding concerned. Benji reaches out and places his hand above Victor’s knee giving his leg a gentle squeeze. “Are you sure you are up for this tonight? I totally understand if you need some time.” 

Victor’s breath catches again when Benji squeezes his leg. He hears the concern in Benji’s voice and is touched by the empathy and genuine caring he is showing him. 

“It’s okay,” Victor says reassuringly, “I’m still processing everything but I’m ready for this. I’m ready for you.”

“Are you now?” Benji says flirtatiously making Victor blush. 

“You look incredibly handsome by the way,” Benji breaths.

“You are not so bad yourself,” Victor responds playfully as he pulls into the parking garage close to downtown Atlanta. 

Victor reaches for Benijs hand as they walk down the street towards their destination. Benji accepts his hand and smiles. Benji seems pleasantly surprised by Victor’s willingness to hold his hand in public. 

“Alright, here we are,” Victor points as they stop in front of the Georgia Aquarium. “I was thinking we can walk around the aquarium and then get a bite to eat,” Victor says waiting anxiously for Benji’s reaction. 

“This is perfect Victor! This is one of my favorite places in Atlanta and Der--- I mean, I never got to go much before,” Benji corrects himself awkwardly. 

“It’s okay Benji,” Victor says reassuringly, “You can say his name or we can just refer to him as ‘you know who’?”  
Benji laughs, “That works! I’m a potterhead. Well then, ‘you know who’ never wanted to come with me so I haven’t been in a long time.” 

They enter the aquarium hand in hand stealing glances and small smiles. 

They walk through a tunnel surrounded by water as a variety of sea life swims by. It is dark and cool and they walk slowly hand in hand. 

Benji sees a group of baby sharks and starts to laugh. “What?” Victor asks with a grin.

“The baby sharks. It just reminded me of how that is your most listened to song,” he giggles and starts to hum, “baby shark doo doo doo.”

Victor laughs and shakes his head, “You are not humming baby shark right now!” 

“Well, what are you going to do to stop me?” Benji grins. 

Victor takes this as a challenge and looks around to see that no one else is in the tunnel. He pushes Benji up against the railing barrier and kisses him hard and fast. Benji lets out a gasp in surprise and then kisses Victor back bringing his hands to his face. Victor feels warmth radiating throughout his body. Benji’s hands stroke Victor’s jaw line and then move into his hair. 

When they finally part Benji looks speechless and Victor looks pleased with himself. 

“That seemed to shut you up,” Victor says flirtatiously with a satisfied smirk. 

“You can shut me up anytime,” Benji responds breathlessly. 

They resume down the tunnel hand in hand as schools of fish swim by. 

Victor has an idea when he sees the aquarium 4D theater. He pulls Benji along into the dark room. No one else is inside and the next sea lion movie doesn’t begin for another 15 minutes. 

The theater is quiet and peaceful. The only noise is their breathing and beating hearts. 

“I’m really glad we are doing this,” Benji says, “I’ve sort of had a crush on you for awhile now.”

“Really?” Victors asks curiously. 

“Yeah, I was in denial about it since I was still with ‘you know who’ and of course you had me thinking you were straight there for a minute. I thought there was something happening between us but convinced myself it was just a fantasy in my mind,” Benji says looking slightly embarrassed. 

“A fantasy, huh?” Victor says playfully, “Tell me more . . .”

“Why don’t I show you instead?” Benji replies grinning. 

He pulls Victor further into the theatre and walks him backwards until they are pressed up against the back wall. Victor's heart is racing as he wraps his arms around Benji. 

When their lips meet their movements are filled with a breathless need. Victor has been denying this part of himself for so long and now can’t imagine going without it. He lets out an involuntary moan when Benji starts kissing his neck and moves his hands down to Victor’s waist. God, this feels good, Victor thinks . . . Benji’s soft lips on his skin, his body pressed up against his, his gentle but eager touch. 

Victor runs his hand through Benji’s soft hair and gives it a little tug. It is Benji’s turn to let out a moan as he goes back to kissing Victor on the mouth. They explore each other's mouths for a few more minutes until they realize the screen in the theatre has turned on announcing that the movie starts in 5 minutes. 

Their lips part and they hesitantly pull back from each other. “I guess we got a little carried away,” Victor says breathlessly. Victor can see desire in Benji’s eyes and it is making him weak in the knees. 

“Yeah, I guess we did,” Benji agrees and blushes. 

“Do you want to see more of the aquarium or get a bite to eat and talk?” Victor asks. 

“Let’s go find something to eat,” Benji replies, “I guess I’ve worked up an appetite.”

Benji and Victor walk out of the aquarium hand in hand. Victor’s heart rate starts returning to normal after their shared moment in the theatre. He rubs circles on the back of Benji’s hand as they step outside. 

“So, where to?” Benji asks.  
“There are a few options around here,” Victor replies, “Let’s see what looks good.”


	6. First Date Part 2

“This place is great,” Benji says and he settles down in a back booth with Victor. They end up at a 1950s retro style diner and order burgers and fries. It isn’t too crowded and they have a few hours before curfew. 

“So,” Victor says nervously, “Having a good time?” 

“Yes,” Benji smiles, “Why do you seem nervous?” 

“I don’t know,” Victor says sheepishly, “I’m used to us hanging out but that was back when we were just friends and I had to hide my feelings from you. Now that we are doing this I still can’t believe it’s real. You know?” 

“I know what you mean,” Benji replies, “But I’m not sure you did the best job of hiding your feelings.”

“What?! You knew?,” Victor blushes.

“I didn’t know know but I had a feeling,” Benji laughs, “I kept telling myself it was wishful thinking and that you were straight. Obviously, kissing me in Willacoochee kind of gave it away.”

Victor laughs, “Yup! I’m pretty sure there was no hiding my feelings after that.” 

Benji reaches across the table for Victor’s hand and grabs it. “And this is real,” Benji says as he brings Victor’s hand to his mouth and leaves a quick kiss. 

Victor’s expression changes and he looks slightly sad. 

“What’s wrong,” Benji asks, “What are you thinking right now?” 

Victor sighs, “I’m so glad this is real and that we are doing this, you know, us, but I can’t help but feel guilty about the mistakes I made that led us here. It’s almost like it's tainted somehow because I hurt people in the process.” 

“You mean Mia?” Benji asks sympathetically. 

“Yes, but not just her,” Victor replies, “I hurt you, Dereck, and even disappointed my parents for the way this all played out. I just wish I could have handled it better, you know?”

“I do,” Benji replies, “But you have to forgive yourself. Coming out is complicated and sometimes we make mistakes when we try to deny our true selves. Hey, at least you didn’t drive through a Wendy’s. And don’t worry about me or ‘you know who.’ Things with us were already rocky and I couldn’t ignore our problems any longer.” 

“Thanks,” Victor says, “That helps. I did go over to Mia’s today and we talked. She does need some space but she was way more forgiving than I expected. Actually, she wanted a heads up if I was going to be out at school and I told her I wanted to talk to you about it first.” 

Victor looks at Benji nervously and this is all starting to feel really real. It is one thing to be on a date with no one we know around but another thing to be holding hands in the halls at Creekwood High. 

Benji smiles, “Victor, obviously I would love nothing more than to take our relationship public but you are going through a lot and I don’t want to pressure you into coming out to the world if you are not ready.” 

Victor blushes, “Our relationship? So, does this mean I’m your boyfriend, Benji Campbell?”

“If you want to be,” Benji replies. 

“I do,” Victor says as he intertwines his fingers with Benjis. 

They are both smiling sweetly at each other but then startled when the waitress approaches. 

“You both make an adorable couple,” the red haired waitress says. “Can I get you boys anything else. A milkshake or anything?”

“Um, sure,” Victor replies, “Benji, do you want to share?” 

They order one strawberry milkshake with two straws. “Mmmm, this is really good!” Benji moans. 

Victor becomes incredibly distracted by Benji's mouth on the straw. His lips are perfect. His mind begins to wander . . . 

“Victor,” Benji laughs, “Want to try?” he asks, pushing the milkshake towards him. 

“Yes!” Victor replies blushing. 

They spend the next few minutes sharing their milkshake and Benji is looking intently at Victor. 

“So, now that we have established that we are boyfriends, what do you want to do about school?” Benji asks. 

Victor breathes deeply holding Benji's gaze, “I know it won’t be a cakewalk but I want to be out. I want to be out at school. I don’t want to hide our relationship.” 

Benji looks slightly relieved but also anxious, “Are you sure? I don’t want to pressure you into this?” 

“I’m sure,” Victor says firmly, “I’ve been denying who I am for so long. I don’t want to hide anymore. I want to be able to hold your hand in the hallways, sit next to you at lunch, and maybe even kiss you.” 

“Really?” Benji says playfully.

“Yes,” Victor says confidently, “I know it might be awkward for Mia so maybe we will keep our cool if we see her but she told me not to stay in the closet for her. She’s even going on a date with Andrew tonight so maybe it will work out for all of us.” 

“Okay,” Benji says, “It is settled then.”

Victor looks at the time, “We have a couple of hours before we have to get back. Do you want to walk around a bit and maybe find a bench somewhere . . .” Victor says conspiratorially. 

“Are benches our thing now?” Benji laughs, “You know, mandatory makeout spot?” 

“I think they have to be,” Victor giggles, “I’ll never be able to look at a bench the same way.” 

“Same!” Benji laughs. 

They pay and head outside walking hand in hand. 

They stroll through a nearby park not wanting to end their date too soon. 

“What do you have going on tomorrow?” Benji asks. 

“Oh, actually I’m having dinner with my parents and Simon Spier’s parents. It is going to be a way for my parents to understand this whole gay son thing and I guess get some perspective” Victor says. 

“Simon Spier?” Benji says, “That sounds familiar . . .”

“Yeah,” Victor replies, “He was at Creekwood a couple of years ago and Ms. Albright told me about his coming out and his big romantic gesture at the winter carnival. I actually reached out to him and we have been chatting for awhile. He’s sort of become my gay sherpa.” 

“Should I be jealous?” Benji says playfully. 

“No no no,” Victor replies, “He has a boyfriend. His name is Bram and I actually met them and their really awesome roommates when I ran away to NYC after what happened with us in Willacoochee.” 

“What?!” Benji exclaims, “New York City! That’s so cool. What was it like?” 

“It was amazing,” Victor smiles, “They took me to a gay club and I played basketball with a gay league and I guess I realized that being gay doesn’t have to be this horrible thing. There are places where people like us are accepted.” 

“That sounds like just what you needed. I’m glad you can see how amazing you are. You are perfect” Benji breathes. 

Benji walks Victor over to a bench and puts his arm around Victor’s shoulders. Benji feels Victor’s eyes on him and turns to look at him.

“What are you thinking?” Benji asks. 

“I guess I still can’t believe that this is all really happening. That you, Benji Campbell, are my boyfriend,” Victor sighs. 

“Believe it,” Benji says as he traces Victor’s jaw line with his hand. 

They both look from each other's eyes to their lips and quickly close the distance between them. Victor runs his hand through Benji’s hair as Benji pulls him in closer. An involuntary moan escapes Victor’s mouth when Benji’s tongue brushes against his. 

When they finally part they are breathless with flushed cheeks. Victor rests his forehead against Benjis. “I guess Benches are our thing,” Victor breathes. 

“I think so,” Benji replies. 

Victor can’t stop smiling as he catches his breath. 

“What?” Benji giggles, “Why so smiley?” 

“I just feel really lucky right now,” Victor says, “I don’t want to stop kissing you,” he confesses. 

“I don’t either,” Benji replies as he checks his phone, “but it looks like we need to head back if we are going to make it home for curfew.” 

“Don’t worry,” Benji says as he stands up offering Victor his hand, “I’ll make sure to find plenty of other opportunities to kiss you.” 

“You better,” Victor says teasingly, “I don’t know how I’m going to keep my hands off you at school.” 

“Hmmm . . .” Benji blushes, “I’ve heard rumors of a supply closet that is often used for makeout sessions.” 

“Tempting,” Victor laughs as his mind wanders to what might happen there. 

They head back and Victor parks in front of Benji’s house to drop him off. 

“So, boyfriend,” Victor says flirtatiously, “We will talk tomorrow?” 

“Definitely,” Benji replies and leans in for a goodnight kiss. It is slow and gentle.  
“Goodnight,” Benjis says once they part. 

“Goodnight,” Victor replies. 

Victor watches Benji walk up the front door and turn around to blow him a quick kiss. He still can’t believe that Benji Campbell is his boyfriend. He realizes that he is falling for this boy and there is nothing he can do to stop it.

Victor smiles to himself. I’m done hiding, Victor thinks, I’m falling hard for Benji Campbell and I finally get to be happy.


	7. Study Session

Victor gets ready for bed and hears his phone ding.

A text from Benji: Sleep sweet (kiss emoji)

Victor replies: I want to hang out again before Monday. Maybe you can come over tomorrow to study and meet my parents? We aren’t going over to the Spear’s until 7.

Benji: Sounds like a plan. Text me when you want me to stop by.

Victor: Will do. Sleep sweet boyfriend (kiss emoji)

Victor wakes up to the smell of cinnamon. Smells like mom is making her cinnamon pancakes.

“Good morning!” Isabel says as Victor joins his family at the table.

“So,” Pilar says, “How was your date last night?!”

“Victor had a date?” Adrian says, “Was it with Mia?”  
Shit, Victor thought, he hasn’t come out to Adrian yet or even talked to his parents about how he might.

“Well . . .” Isabel says nervously.

“It’s okay mom,” Victor says, “I got this.”

“No, Adrian,” Victor says, “I actually went on a date with Benji. Mia and I broke up and now Benji is my boyfriend.”  
“Why do you have a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend?” Adrian asks innocently.

Isabel and Armando look nervous.

“That’s because I’m gay. It means that I like guys not girls. But I’m still me. Still your big brother, okay?” Victor says confidently.

“That’s cool,” Adrian says clearly unfazed, “Can Benji play with me sometime?”

“Sure!” Victor says relieved and then turns to his parents.

“Actually, I was wondering if Benji can come over today so we can study?” Victor asks, giving his mom a pleading look.

“That’s fine,” Isabel replies, “Don’t forget we are going to the Spiers for dinner tonight. I’m excited to meet Benji again.”

“Thanks,” Victor says as he takes another bite of his pancakes.

“Yes,” Armando says, “I’m glad to meet Benji in this capacity. Make sure he’s good enough for you.”

“Dad!” Victor exclaims, “Please don’t interrogate him!”

“It’s only fair,” Pilar says, “Dad interrogated my boyfriends!”

“Ugh,” Victor groans, “I’ll text Benji and let him know he can head over. Be nice!”

Victor tidies his room while he waits for Benji to arrive. He realizes that this will be his first time his boyfriend will see his room and he’s frantically de-cluttering and throwing dirty clothes in the hamper.

“Hey, Victor,” Armando says entering his room looking uncomfortable. “I’m happy to have Benji over but if you study in here maybe you should keep your door open.”

“Dad,” Victor replies, “Nothing is going to happen with all of you in the house. I promise. We are just studying.”

His dad does not look convinced at all.

“Umm, okay son. You can close the door but don’t lock it okay?” Armando says.

“Okay,” Victor says practically dying of embarrassment.

“Okay,” Armando replies, “And Victor, I’m happy as long as you're happy. I’m still trying to wrap my head around you with a boyfriend but I’m trying. I might say the wrong thing sometimes but I’m here for you.”

Victor is touched by his Dad’s sincerity. “Thank you papi,” Victor says and hears a knock at the front door.

“Don’t embarrass me!” Victor says over his shoulder as he walks out of his room to answer the door.

He opens the door to see Benji standing there looking gorgeous in his leather jacket with his black leather messenger bag over his shoulder.

“Hey,” Victor says nervously as he motions for Benji to enter.

He is even more nervous than he was last night. He can feel his parents eyes on them from the kitchen and isn’t quite sure how to greet him. Should I kiss him? Do I hug him? What is the protocol for greeting your first boyfriend in front of your parents Victor wonders?

Benji must sense his hesitation so he leans in and places a quick kiss on Victor’s cheek. “Hey,” he replies.

Benji glances towards the kitchen and Victor’s parents and Victor realizes he can no longer avoid the inevitable. In a moment of courage Victor grabs Benji's hand in his and leads him into the kitchen.

“Mami, Papi,” Victor says, “You’ve met Benji before.”

“Nice to meet you again Mr. & Mrs. Salazar,” Benji says as he extends his hand to them both.

“Nice to see you Benji,” Armando says, “So, you’re the boy who turned my son gay?”

Benji and Victor both look horrified.

“I’m joking, I’m joking!” Armando quickly exclaims in response to their shocked looks. “Sorry, bad joke!”

Isabel sighs, “Please forgive Armando, Benji. I’m sure this won’t be the last time he delivers a poorly timed joke.”

“That’s okay Mrs. Salazar,” Benji breathes.

“Oh please,” Isabel says, “Call me Isabel!”

“Okay, Isabel,” Benji replies nervously.

“So, Benji,” Isabel says, “Have you eaten? Can I make you something?”

“No, I’m fine thank you,” Benji replies.

The awkwardness is interrupted by Adrian running in the kitchen waving his Elsa wand.

“Hi Victor’s boyfriend!” Adrian exclaims without hesitation waving his wand around.

“Hi bud!” Benji replies enthusiastically, “That’s really cool!”

“Thanks!” Adrian replies, “I love Frozen. Do you want to come watch it with me?”

Victor is about to interject when Benji leans down to meet Adrians height. “Actually, Victor and I have to study today but let’s watch it another time okay?”

“Okay, cool!” Adrian responds.

Benji offers his hand for a high five and Adrian jumps up to meet it. Victor can’t help but smile at how naturally Benji connects with his brother.

“Hey Benji,” Adrian says, “Since you are Victor’s boyfriend does that mean that you kiss each other?”

Victor looks horrified and Benji can’t help but laugh. 

“Yeah bud,” Armando replies, “They can do whatever guys and girls do in relationships. It’s just like me and mami, okay?”

“That’s cool,” Adrian responds.

Victor grabs Benji’s hand before Adrian can ask anymore uncomfortable questions. “We are going to go into my room and study now,” Victor says, pulling Benji along.

“Leave your door unlocked,” Armando calls after them.

Victor and Benji enter his room and Victor groans turning to Benji, “Sorry about that,” Victor says.

“Don’t be sorry,” Benji says amused, “They are trying and they were really sweet.”

“Yeah, that’s true. I guess I can’t help but feel slightly embarrassed. Adrian has no filter,” Victor says.

“I love that about kids,” Benji laughs, “They just say what they are thinking.”

“So,” Benji says inquisitively, “Why did your dad say to keep your door unlocked?”

“Ugh,” Victor blushes, “I guess he thinks we’re going to hookup with all of them in the house! I told him we are just studying but he didn’t look convinced.”

Benji laughs, “Well, I really do need to study but I’d be lying if I wasn’t hoping to kiss you again.”

Victor blushes walking towards him in the center of the room.

“I think there is no harm in a little kissing before studying,” Victor replies as he closes the distance between them.

Victor brings his hand up to Benji’s face and leans in for a kiss. As soon as their lips meet they are interrupted by a knock at the door and they spring apart.

“Victor, honey,” Isabel says, “I brought you guys some water and snacks. Can I come in?”

“Okay mami,” Victor says, trying to straighten his face as she opens the door.

“Thanks,” Victor says as she places a tray on his desk with water and snacks.

“Okay,” Isabel says, “Let me know if you need anything else.”

“Okay, bye!” Victor sighs exasperatedly as he crosses the room to close the door that his mother left open.

Benji laughs, “That’s sweet!”

“No,” Victor groans, “She’s never done that before. I think she’s hovering.”

“It’s okay,” Benji says, “We should study anyway.”

They both settle down on the floor with their backs resting against Victor’s bed. Benji takes off his jacket and pulls out his books. Victor can’t get over how effortlessly gorgeous Benji is. Victor smiles when Benji places his pencil between his teeth while looking at an algebra problem with concentration. 

Benji can feel Victor’s eyes on him and takes the pencil out of his mouth. “What?” Benji says playfully.

“Nothing,” Victor blushes, “It is really hard to concentrate on studying with you looking like you do. I was just wishing that I was that pencil.” 

Benji removes the algebra book from his lap and scoots closer to Victor. “Yeah?” he says in a low sexy voice. Victor gulps and nods. 

Victor can’t stand the tension any longer and pulls Benji towards him kissing him hard. They both desperately want to remove the distance between them so Benji picks up Victor’s chemistry book and removes it from his lap. Feeling bold Benji moves to straddle Victor’s legs hovering over him and deepening the kiss.

Victor, feeling bold himself, runs his hands along Benji’s back bringing his body closer to his. Without thinking Victor’s hands travel to the small of Benji’s back bringing them underneath his shirt. The warmth of Benji’s bare skin is intoxicating and but then Benji pulls away from the kiss. 

“Victor,” Benji breaths, “I think we should stop.”

Victor looks slightly hurt so Benji quickly explains. “Trust me Victor,” Benji pleas, “I don’t want to stop but I don’t think we should get so carried away with your parents in the other room.” 

Victor comes to his senses and nods, “Yeah, you are right,” he sighs. 

They reluctantly return to studying even with tension still between them. They stay right next to each other leaning against the side of Victor’s bed with their legs touching. 

“Hey,” Benji says, “Have you thought about being out at school tomorrow. Are you ready for that?”

“Actually,” Victor replies, “I was thinking that I want to just post something quick in my instagram feed so that people get the news today rather than gaping us in the halls tomorrow. I mean, they might still stare but maybe a little heads up will be better, ya know?” 

“I get that,” Benji replies, “So what are you going to post?” 

“Actually,” Victor hesitates, “I was thinking we can take a cute couple selfie and just rip the bandaid off. How does that sound?”

“I’m in!” Benji says excitedly. 

They spend the next few minutes taking selfies on Victor’s phone before deciding on the three they want to post. The first picture is of both of them smiling at the camera, The second is of them looking lovingly in each other’s eyes, and the third is of Benji planting a kiss on Victor’s cheek. 

“Are you ready for this?” Benji asks. 

“I guess I’m as ready as I’ll ever be,” Victor replies and presses share. 

The caption reads: Yup, I’m gay! (rainbow flag emoji)

Victor quickly texts Mia to give her a heads up and hopes that people don’t give her too much crap about his coming out. 

“Hey,” Benji says, “I’m really proud of you, you know?” 

“Thanks,” Victor replies, pulling Benji in for a quick kiss. 

They spend the next hour studying and purposely avoiding checking Victor’s instagram notifications. It can wait, Victor thinks, I just want to be in the here and now with Benji.


	8. Dinner with the Spiers

On the drive over to the Spier’s house for dinner Victor catches up on his social media notifications. He and Benji posted a couple selfies so that they could be out at school the next day.

Victor is pleasantly surprised to see that most of the comments are positive but feels horrible when he scrolls past a few comments implying that Mia turned him. That’s not how it works, Victor sighs internally.

They pull up to the Spier’s house and Victor can’t help but notice the big house with manicured landscaping. All of a sudden he feels nervous. He’s wondering how much Simon has told them about him and his situation.

Mr. & Mrs. Spier greet them warmly.

“You must be Victor,” Emily says.

“Thank you so much for having us Mrs. Spier,” Victor replies.

“Of course,” she replies, “Simon has told us so much about you!”

Jack extends a hand to Armando and Isabel and Emily gives Isabel a big hug. They motion for them to join them in the living room and offer them something to drink.

“You have a beautiful home,” Isabel says.

“Thank you so much,” Emily replies, handing Isabel a glass of wine.

Victor can’t help but notice the slight uncomfortable feeling in the room until Jack breaks the tension.

“So,” Jack says sitting across from Armando, “Our son Simon has told us all about Victor and that he just came out to you as gay.”

Armando is a little taken aback by Jack’s willingness to dive right in.

“Um, yeah,” Armando replies, “We just found out on Friday and are still processing everything.”

“We have been there,” Jack responds, “When our son came out it was a bit of a shock at first but now it’s not an issue. He lives with his boyfriend in NYC and we’ve been up there a few times to visit them. We are just happy he is happy.”

“We want Victor to be happy,” Isabel speaks up, “I guess that it’s hard to abandon what our religion has taught us about that.”

Victor cringes a little when she doesn’t say the word. He also feels uncomfortable that they are talking about him as if he’s not there.

“Can I use the bathroom?” Victor asks standing up.

“Of course!” Emily replies, “Just head upstairs. It’s the second door on the left. I’ll go check on dinner.”

“I’ll help,” Isabel says hastily.

Isabel heads into the kitchen with Emily leaving Armando with Jack as Victor heads upstairs.

Victor heads upstairs lost in his thoughts. He’s anxious about tomorrow at school and worried people will be weird and stare at him.

He realizes he must have missed the bathroom because when he opens a door he walks into a bedroom. It must be Simon’s old room, Victor thought.

He walks inside and approaches a large bulletin board with photos. He sees pictures of Simon, Bram, and their friends. He can’t help but admire how carefree they seem. There is one of them kissing in public with their arms around each other. Victor hopes that he can become that comfortable with who he is. 

**************

Jack turns to Armando when Victor heads upstairs. 

“How are you really?” Jack asks. 

“Honestly?” Armando replies, “I’m scared of screwing this up. We just told the kids that their mom and I are getting separated and now this. I keep replaying those times that I may have hurt Victor, you know, times that I may have said homophobic things. I don’t think that my father will take this well at all. In our culture and our religion this is not something that is approved of.” 

Jacks looks at Armando sympathetically, “I can’t say that I know exactly what you are going through but I am guilty of saying homophobic jokes before Simon came out to us. I felt horrible thinking that it made him harder to come out and know that we would accept him.” 

“Yeah,” Armando says, “I’m not even sure how to talk to him about this. He has a boyfriend now and I don’t know how to handle that.”

“You will be fine,” Jack replies, “If you are trying that is what matters. Let Victor know that you love and accept him and that you want to be corrected if you say the wrong thing. As far as the boyfriend thing goes, I decided to do some research when Simon and Bram started dating. I wanted to support his relationship like I would if he was dating a girl. Victor deserves happiness and love even if it doesn’t look like what you had imagined for him.” 

Armando slowly nods appreciating Jack’s perspective. 

“Thanks Jack,” Armando says, “I need to do some research as well.”

“Actually,” Jacks says, “There is a local chapter of PFLAG and Emily and I started attending the meetings when Simon came out to us.”

“What’s that?” Armando asks. 

“It is Parents and Friends of Lesbians and Gays,” Jack replies, “It’s a support group and community. Many members are parents or relatives of gay kids who are learning how to support their child and be an ally. I’ll give you both the info. That could be a really great place to start.”

“Sure,” Armando replies, “That would be good.”

**************

Isabel follows Emily into the kitchen as Victor heads upstairs. Emily checks on the chicken and then turns to Isabel. 

“How are you doing really?” Emily says. 

“I don’t know,” Isabel sighs, “I know this is the time I need to be here for Victor but I can’t help but think of what I’m losing. I always had this idea in my head of him getting married in our church and having children. I can’t help but think what we have lost. The Catholic church does not support this and he won’t have children of his own.” 

Isabel looks slightly ashamed by what she is saying. “I know I shouldn’t focus on that,” she breaths.

“It’s okay,” Emily replies, “It is an adjustment. Victor needs to know that you love him unconditionally. It's natural that you might feel some disappointment but don’t let him see it. He needs to know you are in his corner. He can still get married and have children. It just might not be in the way you envisioned.” 

“I know,” Isabel says, “Thank you and thank you for having us. It is good to know I have someone I can talk to who has been there.” 

“Of course,” Emily replies, “Jack and I are here for you both and Victor as well. He seems like such a great kid.”

“He is,” Isabel smiles. 

**************

Victor comes back downstairs and they all sit down to dinner. 

“Victor,” Jack says, “Your dad mentioned that you have a boyfriend! Tell us about him!” 

Victor blushes and Emily interjects. “You don’t have to, Victor,” she says, giving Jack a look. 

“No,” Victor replies, “It’s okay. We both go to Creekwood and work at Brasstown as baristas. His name is Benji.” 

Victor can feel himself smiling when he says Benji's name and both the Spiers are smiling in response. 

Armando is thinking about how to show an interest in his son’s relationship and turns to Victor. “So,” Armando says, “Which one of you is the girl in your relationship?”

Armando quickly realizes he must have said the wrong thing seeing horrified looks from everyone at the table. Jack decides to help him out. 

“Victor,” Jack says, “Your dad and I were talking about how it is okay to speak up if one of your parents says something offensive unknowingly. I think this is one of those times.”

Armando looks guilty. “Oh no,” Armando says, “I was trying to show an interest . . . I didn’t mean to . . .” 

“It’s okay papi,” Victor says awkwardly, “It’s just that that is not an appropriate question. We are both guys. That is kind of the point. There is no girl.” 

“Okay,” Armando nods, “I guess it’s difficult to think about it like that when I’m so used to gender norms when it comes to dating. You know, which one of you pays for dates? and I have no idea what guys do together in bed . . . ” 

Victor blushes and hides his face in embarrassment. 

“Umm,” Emily interjects, “We can talk more about that some other time. You know, PFLAG offers a sex education class for parents of gay kids.” 

“Okay thanks,” Isabel says, giving a reassuring look to Victor.

Victor wishes he could crawl under the table and disappear at this point. 

The rest of the dinner ensues with less awkwardness. Victor is starting to feel nervous about tomorrow at school but is looking forward to seeing Benji.


	9. Locker Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor's first day back at school after he comes out and drama happens in the locker room.
> 
> Your comments inspire me! Let me know what you think!

Felix and Victor walk over to Brasstown in the morning to meet up with Benji and head over to school. 

“Good morning bestie,” Felix exclaims, “You ready for this?”

Victor gulps, “I guess so . . .”

“It’s going to be fine,” Felix says, “It’s 2020. We got Queer Eye. We got Ru Paul’s Drag Race. The whole gay thing should be a non-issue!”

“I hope so,” Victor sighs. 

While they head over to Brasstown Victor tells Felix about the Benji date and dinner with the Spiers. When they enter Brasstown Victor spots Benji and smiles. 

“Hey,” Victor says walking up to Benji. He realizes that there are some kids from school there but pulls Benji in for a quick kiss anyway. They stare into each other's eyes and Felix feeling like a third wheel clears this throat. 

“Uh,” Benji says, “You both want coffee?”

“Definitely!” Victor replies. 

**************

Victor, Benji, and Felix meet up with Lake outside the school. 

Lake greets Victor with a stern look. “Victor,” Lake says, “I’m pissed at how you treated my girl Mia but I’m proud of you for coming out. We got your back and I know Mia will also.”

Victor is surprised when Lake pulls in him for a hug. 

“Um,” Victor says, “Thanks Lake. I’m really happy for you and Felix also.” 

Lake grabs Felix’s hand and Victor grabs Benji’s as they walk inside together. 

“People are definitely staring,” Victor whispers to Benji as they walk down the hall hand in hand. 

“Let them stare,” Benji replies, “They are just jealous that I landed the hot basketball star.”

Victor laughs, giving Benji’s hand a squeeze. 

“Can I walk you to your first class?” Benji asks. 

“Yes please,” Victor replies. 

They both spot Mia by her locker and Victor halts. Before he makes a move to release Benji’s hand Mia offers him a small smile and mouths “It’s okay.” 

Victor is heartened by her understanding. He really hopes that they can be friends again. They say bye to Felix and Lake who walk over to join Mia. 

Victor and Benji stop outside the locker rooms. Victor has P.E. first period. 

“How are you feeling?” Benji asks.

“I’m okay,” Victor says, “Other than people staring, nothing bad has happened yet. Maybe Felix was right. Maybe the whole gay thing isn’t really an issue anymore.” 

“It was an issue when I first came out,” Benji says, “Sometimes I still get comments from the jocks but now my boyfriend is a jock so hopefully that will count for something.”

Victor laughs, “I’m not sure I have an in since Andrew hates me and all.” 

“Yeah,” Benji says, “I don’t know. Maybe he will be cool with it.” 

“Maybe,” Victors says unconvinced. 

The warning bell rings and Benji looks down the hall. “I guess I should head to class,” Benji says. 

“Yeah,” Victor replies.

They both smile before leaning in for a kiss. When their lips part, Benji gives Victor's hand one final squeeze before letting go. 

“I’ll see you after first?” Benji asks. 

“Yeah, meet you after,” Victor replies. 

Victor watches Benji walk away before heading into the locker room. As scary as today is he is so happy to have Benji in his life. 

When Victor pushes through the locker room door he hears laughter.  
Teddy and Keirin are there gathered around with a handful of other guys. Victor walks towards his gym locker when Keirin speaks up. 

“Hey Vicky! I think you are in the wrong locker room. The girl’s locker room is next door,” Keirin says followed by laughter. 

Victor feels a tightness in his chest as he turns to face them.

“What’s your problem dude?” Victor says with anger in his voice. 

Keirin looks to the guys and back at Victor. 

“Well,” Keirin says, “We were talking and we don’t feel comfortable with you being in here. We don’t want you taking a peek at our junk.” 

“Don’t flatter yourselves,” Victor laughs, “Ignorant assholes aren’t my type.” 

“Oooooohhh,” a bunch of the guys reply appreciating the clapback. 

“Hey,” Teddy says to the group, “Salazar and Campbell are a thing now. I wonder which position he plays?” 

Victor grimaces as the group laughs giving each other high fives and arm punches. 

“What?” Victor says turning to look at Teddy. 

“You know,” Teddy says, “Are you playing offense or defense?” 

“Fifty bucks says Vicky is playing defense,” Keirin asserts, “I bet you he likes taking it up the ass!” 

“Hahaha, I bet he does!” Teddy replies as the group continues to laugh and congratulate themselves on their homophobia. 

Victor’s fists clench as he approaches the group but before he can reach them Andrew shows up behind him pulling him back. 

“Wow Keirin,” Andrew says loudly, “You sure seem to know a lot about gay sex for someone who claims to be straight.” 

The group laughs and Keirin attempts to brush it off. 

“Look man,” Keirin says approaching Andrew, “We just don’t want to change and shower in front of him. He’s gay! What if he hits on us. What if he is checking us out.”  
“Ha! Like he would be interested in any of you ugly losers,” Andrew laughs.

Victor is shocked. Why is Andrew standing up for him? Doesn’t he hate me? Victor thought. 

“You are being ignorant and homophobic pricks,” Andrew says to the group, “If you give Salazar any trouble you’ll answer to me! Got that!” 

Teddy and Keirin seem to take Andrew seriously because they all start nodding meekly. 

“Alright,” Andrew says, “Get lost!” 

The guys head out to the gym and Victor sits down on the locker room bench. He sighs as anger continues to radiate through him. 

Andrew sits down next to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

“You okay man?” Andrew aks. 

Victor looks up at Andrew confused. 

“Why did you do that? I don’t need you to stand up for me. Don’t you hate me?” Victor asks. 

“Dude, I know you don’t need anyone to stand up for you but those guys can be jerks and they actually listen to me,” Andrew says. 

“Look,” Andrew says, “I don’t actually hate you.” 

Victor looks up at him skeptically. 

“Okay,” Andrew laughs, “Maybe I did but only because I was jealous that you were with Mia. I’m still mad that you hurt her but that has nothing to do with you being gay.” 

Victor nods silently. 

“I know I have been a jerk in the past,” Andrew continues, “But I’m actually trying to be a better person. I’m trying to be the kind of person who deserves a girl like Mia.” 

“So, you are just standing up for me to impress Mia?” Victor asks with a slight grin on his face. 

“Haha,” Andrew replies, “I’m trying to be a better person partly for her but I stood up for you because I don’t think you should get crap from the guys for being gay. It’s not fair. I think it’s actually really brave of you to come out especially while on the basketball team. Jocks can make a lot of homophobic jokes and I’ve been guilty of making some myself.”

Victor notices the sincerity in Andrew’s words and the guilty tone at that last part. 

“Thanks,” Victor says quietly. 

There is silence between them for a few moments. 

“Hey,” Victor says softly, “Is Mia doing okay? I know I have no right to ask but I feel horrible and want to make sure she’s okay.” 

“She’s getting there,” Andrew replies, “She's still mad that you led her on but hopes with time you can be friends again.” 

Victor takes a deep breath and lets out a sigh of relief. 

“So . . . you and Campbell, hugh?,” Andrew says nudging Victor with his elbow playfully. 

“Yeah,” Victor smiles letting out a small laugh at Andrew’s curious expression. 

“I’m impressed,” Andrew says, “Campbell is a good looking dude!” 

“What?” Victor laughs not knowing how to respond.

“Hey!” Andrew says, “Just because I”m not gay doesn’t mean I can’t objectively see he is good looking dude.” 

Victor laughs at Andrew’s attempt at bro talk. He is trying to show me he is comfortable with me and with me with Benji. 

“You are not wrong,” Victor replies, “I’m a lucky guy.” 

Andrew offers him a fist bump. 

“Come on,” Andrew says, “Let’s get changed. Coach is waiting and we are already late.” 

Victor can’t help but be touched by Andrew's actions and words. They silently change into their gym clothes and Andrew doesn’t act uncomfortable getting undressed in front of him. 

Before they enter the gym Andrew gives Victor a hug which feels a little over the top. 

“Look man,” Andrew says, “I’m here for you and I know in time Mia will be also. Maybe in a few weeks we can go on a double date with you and Campbell.” 

Victor can’t think of anything more awkward but gives Andrew a nod and a smile anyway. Almost all the anger he felt earlier has evaporated. Who knows? Maybe Andrew can be a friend after all?


	10. Supply Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Benji get called out of class to Ms. Albright's office after they spend some quality time in the supply closet.

The next few class periods are relatively uneventful. People continue to stare at Victor and Benji in the halls and talk about them in whispers but nothing as dramatic as the locker room situation.

Algebra is interrupted when the teacher is handed a note from the office. 

“Victor,” she says, “You are needed in the Vice Principal’s office.” 

“Oooooohh,” the rest of the class geers. 

Victor’s chest tightens. Kids are usually sent to the Vice Principal's office when they are in trouble. What did he do? Victor thought. 

When he enters the Vice Principal’s office he is surprised to see Benji there. He sits next to him outside the door. 

“Do you know what this is about?” Victor whispers to Benji.

“I have no idea,” Benji replies, “I’m sure it’s nothing.” 

Ms. Albright opens her door. “Great,” she says smiling, “You are both here. Come on in!” 

“I guess we aren’t in trouble,” Victor whispers. 

They sit across from a smiling Ms. Albright looking at her confused. 

“First of all,” Ms. Albright says, “You are not in trouble. That’s not why you are here.” 

Victor and Benji look at each other relieved. 

“Why are we here?” Victor asks. 

“Well, I heard about the situation in the locker room this morning,” Ms. Albright says to Victor. 

“Wait, what situation?” Benji asks while turning to look at Victor. 

“It was nothing,” Victor says, “Just some guys hassling me.” 

Victor gives Benji a reassuring look but Benji doesn’t seem convinced. He looks concerned. This is why Victor didn’t mention it to Benji. He didn’t want him to worry. 

“It wasn’t nothing,” Ms. Albright says, “One of the boys came to me and told me what happened because he felt guilty being a part of it.” 

“Did someone hurt you?” Benji asks Victor, looking terrified. 

“No, no, nothing like that,” Victor says quickly, “They were just saying things. Calling me Vicky. Saying I should be in the girls locker room. Saying some things about me and about us . . .”

“It was bullying,” Ms. Albright asserted, “and I will not tolerate it.” 

“Victor,” she says, “I want you to come to me if anything else like that happens. You too Benji. I will not tolerate bullying and homophobia in this school. I’m going to be giving Teddy and Keirin a week of detention and requiring them to attend the student Gay Straigt Alliance meetings.” 

“Ms. Albright,” Victor sighs, “I appreciate your support but I feel like that will just make things worse. Won’t they just give me a hard time by having to go to those meetings?” 

“Then you have to come tell me,” Ms. Albright says reassuringly. 

Victor could tell she was serious and not backing down. 

“Great,” Ms. Albright says, “It is settled then.” 

“Is that all?” Victor asks hesitantly. 

“Oh yes,” Ms. Albright says, “You are both dismissed.” 

Victor and Benji stand up to exit but Ms. Albright speaks up.

“Boys,” she says as they both turn back to her, “My door is always open.”

“Thanks,” Victor and Benji reply as they exit her office. 

Victor and Benji enter the hallway and realize they have 20 minutes before their next class. 

“So,” Benji says, “Should we head back to class or just kill time until next period.” 

Victor smiles in response to Benji’s mischievous grin. 

“Supply closet,” they both say at the same time. 

They enter the supply closet hastily and shut the door. Victor's heart is beating hard in his chest. He steps closer to Benji and they intertwine their fingers.

“Why didn’t you tell me about the locker room?” Benji whispers, a concerned look on his face.

“It really wasn’t a big deal,” Victor replies, “Andrew came to my defense anyway.” 

“Really?” Benji asks. 

“Yeah, I was just as surprised,” Victor replies. 

“Well,” Benji says, “Even if you don’t think it is a big deal please tell me if something happens again. I want to know. I want to support you.” 

“I will,” Victor replies, “I promise. I guess I just didn’t want you to worry.” 

“I’m allowed to worry Victor,” Benji says, “I care about you and want to know if people are giving you trouble.” 

“I know,” Victor says, “I’m sorry. I will tell you if anything else happens.” 

“Okay, good,” Benji replies, “We have 20 minutes until next period. What do you want to do?”

Victor loves the flirtatious tone in Benji’s voice. 

“I have some ideas,” Victor breaths as he leans down to bring his lips to Benjis. Benji deepens the kiss as he brings his hand to the back of Victor’s neck. 

Without breaking apart Victor walks Benji backwards until Benji’s back is against the wall. Both their breathing quickens as they press against each other. Benji’s hands move to Victor's chest as Victor runs one hand through Benji’s hair with the other gripping his back. 

The movements of their lips quicken when Benji brings his hands on either side of Victor’s hips. Victor lets out an involuntary moan when Benji presses his hips hard against Victors. Benji’s kisses move down to Victor’s neck and Victor feels like he is losing control. 

“Benji,” Victor whispers, “If you don’t stop . . . I’m . . . I’m getting too worked up.” 

Benji pulls away smiling up at Victor. Victor feels his cheeks flush and can’t help but feel slightly embarrassed. He closes his eyes, sighs, and turns his head to the side. 

“Victor,” Benji chuckles catching his breath, “There is nothing to feel embarrassed about. I love knowing that I have that effect on you. I love feeling that I have that effect on you.” 

“You are going to kill me Benji Campbell,” Victor moans as he looks in Benji’s eyes bringing his hand to his shoulders. 

“Hey,” Benji says lovingly, “I love that I make you feel that way. Plus, it’s not just you.”

At that moment Benji presses his body against Victors and Victor can clearly feel what he is talking about. Even through his jeans Victor can feel how hard Benji is and he can’t take it anymore. In a moment of courage he grips both sides of Benji’s hips while bringing their lips together urgently. It is Benji’s turn to let out a moan as he responds, squeezing Victor against him tightly. 

At that moment they hear the supply closet door open and turn their heads in horror to see Felix and Lake standing there. Felix looks stunned and Lake looks amused. 

“Whoops,” Lake exclaims, “This room is taken. Sorry boys! Carry on!” 

Lake grabs Felix's hand and as she shuts the door Victor can hear Lake saying “Get it!” 

Victor and Benji turn to each other in shock and then burst out in fits of laughter. The mood is totally killed but it’s just as well because their next class starts in a few minutes. 

After they recover from their laughter they work on fixing their now untidy hair. 

“We really need to find some time to be alone,” Victor says hopefully. 

“Actually . . . ,” Benji says nervously, “I was thinking that maybe you could come over to my house after school today. We don’t have our usual shift at Brasstown and my parents won’t be home until late.” 

Victor can feel his heart start to race again at the thought of being alone with Benji.

Benji can’t tell what Victor is thinking and quickly adds, “Not that I’m expecting anything. We don’t have to do anything you're not comfortable with. We can just make out or study or watch Netflix or whatever.” 

Victor can tell Benji feels guilty for suggesting it. “Benji,” he says bringing his hand to Benji’s face, “I would love to come over after school.”

“Really?” Benji asks hesitantly. 

“Yeah,” Victor says, “I’m umm . . . I’m not sure what I’m ready for . . . actually, I’m not even sure what guys do together . . . you know you're my first boyfriend so yeah . . .” 

Benji can tell that Victor is getting shy again. 

“Victor,” Benji says, “It’s okay. Seriously. I kind of like that I’m your first boyfriend and I can . . . you know . . . introduce you to these experiences . . . not that that has to happen right away of course! We can take things slow. I don’t want you to feel any pressure.” 

Victor is touched by how sweet Benji is being and kisses him quickly on the lips. 

“I know,” Victor says smiling, “I promise I will tell you if I’m not ready for something.”

“Okay good,” Benji sighs. 

They are both startled when they hear the warning bell ring for their next period. They duck out of the supply closet and try to act casual and they join the flood of students in the hallway. 

Benji turns to Victor smiling. 

“After school,” Benji says. 

“After school,” Victor replies smiling.


	11. Health Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor has health class with Lake, Felix, Mia, and Andrew then Victor and Benji talk about their after school rendezvous.

Victor walks into his next class and feels slightly embarrassed seeing Lake and Felix. He has Ms.Thomas for health class with Lake, Felix, Mia, and Andrew. 

“Okay class,” Ms. Thomas says, “Today we are splitting up into groups and organizing your projects on mental and emotional health.” 

Victor, Lake, Felix, Mia, and Andrew move their chairs in the back of the room to sit in a circle to discuss their project. 

Felix turns to Victor and whispers, “Hey, sorry for interrupting earlier. We should come up with a signal or something. What is the equivalent for a sock on the doorknob when you're in the supply closet?” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Victor laughs.

“What are y'all whispering about?” Andrew aks. 

“Oh!” Lake giggles, “Felix and I accidentally walked in on Victor and Benji in the supply closet before class. It was getting pretty steamy in there.” 

Victor blushes and gives Lake a pointed look. 

Victor glances at Mia and she averts her eyes awkwardly. He can’t help but feel a pang of guilt. His physical relationship with Mia was not as passionate as it is with Benji and now he knows why. Kissing Mia was nice but it wasn’t passionate. He didn’t feel a romantic or sexual attraction to her like he does with Benji. 

“Ha!” Andrew laughs, “So you and Campbell discovered the supply closet? Looks like you're going to have to find a new spot Lake!” 

“I don’t mind sacrificing our spot for team Venji,” Lake says, addressing Felix. 

Victor wants to change the subject. 

“Mia,” Victor says quietly, “How are you?”

“I’m hanging in there,” Mia replies, “How about you? How did it go today, you know, being out?” 

“Well,” Victor sighs, “I had some trouble in the locker room this morning but Andrew stood up for me.”

Victor gives Andrew a small smile. The least he can do is show Mia that Andrew is trying and worth her time. He really wants her to be happy and maybe Andrew is really changing. 

“Really?” Mia says turning to Andrew. 

“Yeah,” Andrew replies, “Teddy and Keirin were being homophobes so I told them to cut it out.” 

“What?” Felix interjects, “That’s crap! What did they do?”

“It’s really not a big deal,” Victor says. 

“You have to tell us this stuff,” Felix says, “We got your back man!”

“Thanks,” Victor says, “I know.” 

The group attempts to focus on their project but they keep getting off topic. This is the problem of working in a group with people you are actually friends with. 

“Victor,” Felix says, “What are you up to after school? Want to hang out or are you working today?”

“Um,” Victor says, “Not working today . . . actually, I’m going to Benji’s house after school.” 

Felix can’t help but notice Victor blushing. 

“Dude! You're going over to Benjis?” Felix says quietly, “To an empty house?”

Victor nods and Felix punches him on the arm playfully. 

“So, does this mean you guys are going to . . . you know?” Felix whispers, raising his eyebrows twice in case Victor didn’t get his meaning. 

Victor is embarrassed but also grateful that his straight friend is genuinely excited for him like he was when he thought he was getting with Mia. 

“I don’t want to go all the way . . . yet,” Victory whispers, “I’m hoping that time can be more romantic and carefully planned. I don’t know . . . maybe we will try some new things?” 

Victor is grinning now and covers his face with his hand. 

“I’m really happy for you dude,” Felix says sincerely. 

“Thanks,” Victor smiles. 

Victor sees Andrew lean over and whisper something in Mia’s ear. She smiles and laughs. He really hopes things work out between them and that Andrew can give her everything Victor couldn’t. She deserves the world. 

Victor hears a ding on his phone and sees a DM from Simon. He told Simon and the NYC crew about his Benji date and Simon reached out to see how the dinner at his parents went. 

He feels really lucky to have Simon as a sort of gay mentor/big brother. He is not sure he would have had the courage to come out at all without his support. 

He makes a mental note to reply to Simon later and looks back at the group to see Mia and Andrew making eyes at each other. Victor is still getting used to this nice guy version of Andrew but he is relieved that Mia has someone else. He just wants her to be happy. 

Ms. Thomas looks in their direction so the group quickly opens their books to look busy on the project. 

After class Victor finds Benji waiting by his locker. 

“How was class?” Benji asks.

“Health class was chill. We split up into groups and pretended to work on our group project,” Victor laughs. 

“Right! Health class with Ms. Thomas. So, what’s the subject matter? Let me guess . . . preventing teen pregnacy by adopting the homosexual lifestyle!” Benji says sarcastically. 

Victor laughs out loud. “I wish!” Victor says, “Maybe I could get some insight on how to be a good boyfriend and you know, please my man.”

Victor feels slightly ashamed by his moment of self-deprecating humor. 

“Hey, Don’t say that about my boyfriend,” Benji replies as he brings his hand to touch Victor’s arm. “You are an amazing boyfriend,” he says reassuringly. 

Benji can’t help but notice that Victor doesn’t quite accept the compliment. Victor looks a little unsure of himself as he leans against his locker letting out a sigh. 

“What are you thinking?” Benji asks with concern in his voice. 

Victor looks down the hallway to make sure no one is close enough to hear before he whispers in Benji’s ear, “I’m really excited about coming over later. I guess I’m just slightly intimidated knowing you are experienced and I’m . . . not. I have no idea what I’m doing and what if I’m not as good as Dereck?”   
Benji is surprised. Victor must not realize how incredibly sexy he is. Anything they did together would be amazing. Victor cares for him and appreciates him. That kind of loving relationship makes everything good. 

Benji pauses trying to find the right words to say. “Victor,” he says, “look at me.”

Victor looks up into Benji’s eyes reluctantly and his heart melts. Victor thinks, how do I deserve him? Why me? 

“Victor,” Benji says imploringly, “I really really like you. I’m falling in love with you. Anything we do is going to be amazing because I will be doing it with you. Like I said in the supply closet, We don’t have to do anything you are not ready for. And not that I’m comparing you two but if it makes you feel any better you are a better kisser than ‘you know who’ anyway.”

Victor can’t help but chuckle at the last part. The way Benji looks at him makes him feel more confident. He is falling in love with me. He is in this. 

“Thanks,” Victor says, a small smile returning to his face. He leans closer to Benji’s ear and says, “I don’t really trust myself to say this once we are alone so I’m saying this now . . . for today would it be okay if pants stay on? I don’t think I’m ready for anything below the belt.” 

Benji looks at Victor bringing his hand to his face and smiles. 

“Of course,” Benji whispers, “I just want to spend time with you. Pants can stay on but does that mean . . . shirts can come off?”

Victor blushes at Benji’s flirtatious tone and nods. Victor realizes that it is not so difficult to talk to Benji about this stuff. Benji is his boyfriend and boyfriends communicate. He realizes now that he wasn’t very good at communicating with Mia but mainly because he was hiding who he was. 

“You are the best,” Victor says leaning in for a quick kiss. 

The warning bell rings and they part ways to attend the last class of the day. Victor knows he will probably not learn much during chemistry since his mind will be elsewhere . . . thinking about Benji . . .


	12. Benji’s Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benji and Victor make out and then have a candid talk about sex. 
> 
> I'm going to be updating the rating because this turned out a little more explicit than I expected. I hope that it doesn't lose it's sweetness though.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Not sure where the story is headed but I'm open to suggestions!

After the final bell rings Victor heads to his locker to grab his stuff. He is meeting Benji outside to walk over to his house. 

As Victor takes out books and puts them in his backpack he sees Felix approach with a smirk on his face. 

“Soo . . . ,” Felix says with a curious grin, “You headed over to Benji’s?” 

“Yeah,” Victor replies smiling. 

“Are you nervous?” Felix asks.

“I was but Benji and I talked about it . . you know, our stopping point for now,” Victor whispers. 

Felix wants to ask Victor something but hesitates.

Finally his curiosity wins and Felix says, “I’m not really sure what it means when two guys advance bases. I know of 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and home run only in the context of hetero couples and I only know that much because Lake explained it to me.”

Victor laughs, “Dude, your guess is as good as mine. I mean I can probably imagine what the bases are.” 

“Wait,” Felix says, “How can you not know this? I mean . . . don’t you watch gay porn?” 

Victor blushes and looks around making sure no one overhead. 

“No,” Victor whispers, “I mean I thought about looking at it but at the time I was trying to deny the fact that I was gay and didn’t really want it confirmed that way.” 

“Well,” Felix replies, “You now have a super hot boyfriend to show you the ropes!” 

“I guess I do!” Victor says slightly embarrassed. 

Victor meets Benji outside and they walk to Benji’s house. It is only a 15 minute walk and the weather is really nice. 

“So,” Benji says, “My mom loves you by the way! Thanks for meeting the parents on Saturday.” 

“Really?” Victor asks smiling, “We didn’t talk that much.” 

“I guess she is just happy I’m not with ‘you know who’ anymore and she can see how happy you make me,” Benji replies. 

“You make me happy too,” Victor says intertwining his fingers with Benjis and giving his hand a squeeze. 

When they get to Benji’s house Victor’s heart starts beating faster. Benji motions him inside and they walk into the entryway. 

“Do you want anything to drink?” Benji asks. 

“I’m okay,” Victor replies. 

“Do you want a tour? It’s not a huge house,” Benji says. 

“Actually,” Victor says, “I just want to see your room.” 

Benji smiles and grabs Victor’s hand to lead him upstairs. When they enter Benji feels a little self-conscious of some of the mess by his closet. Victor doesn’t seem to notice. He is taking in Benji’s walls covered in band posters and sketches. Victor walks over to Benji’s desk and sees a drawing that hasn’t been completed. 

“Oh,” Benji says, “That one’s not finished. I didn’t mean for you to see it.” 

It’s too late because Victor is already taking in the drawing. It is a sketch of him and Benji kissing. It captures a moment from their date at the aquarium. Victor and Benji are in the aquarium tunnel with baby sharks swimming by as they kiss. 

“Wow,” Victor breaths, “This is amazing Benji.” 

Victor turns to face Benji who looks slightly relieved.

“It’s nothing,” Benji says modestly. 

“It’s not,” Victor says confidently, “You are an amazing artist.”  
Victor approaches Benji and brings both hands to Benji's face.

“You are amazing,” Victor breaths before leaning down to press a soft kiss on Benji’s lips. This kiss is sweet and gentle and Victor hopes it conveys how much Benji means to him. 

When Victor pulls away he sees Benji’s guitar in the corner. He walks over, picks it up, and holds it out to Benji. 

“Will you play something for me?” Victor asks hopefully. 

Benji smiles as he takes the guitar. “Sure,” Benji says, “Have a seat.” 

Victor sits down on the edge of Benji’s bed while Benji pulls the guitar strap over his head and starts to play the slowed down version of Call me Maybe. 

Victor can’t stop smiling. That is what Benji played the night of Battle of the Bands and he didn’t think it was a coincidence that they had danced to it the night before while closing at Brasstown. Victor leans back on his hands taking in the sight of Benji. 

Benji loves the way Victor is looking at him as he plays. He could get used to these solo performances. When the song is finished Benji puts down the guitar and slowly walks over to Victor. 

“My boyfriend is so hot,” Victor says flirtatiously. 

“I don’t know,” Benji says, “My boyfriend is probably hotter.” 

“Oh yeah?” Victor asks. 

“Yeah,” Benji whispers as he leans down to plant a kiss on Victor’s lips. 

And Victor is completely lost in the moment. As soon as Benji’s lips touch his he pulls Benji on top of him so that they are now both laying horizontal on the bed. 

Benji deepens the kiss as Victor runs his fingers through Benji’s hair. They somehow manage to scoot back further on the bed without breaking their kiss. 

Their legs are intertwined and Victor thinks that making out in a bed is definitely an upgrade from the supply closet. All he can think about is wanting to feel more of Benji. He wants to be closer. In that moment Victor moves his hands to Benji’s waist and brings his hands under Benji’s shirt to caress his back. 

They part momentarily to catch their breath and Victor says, “Is this okay?” indicating his hands on Benji’s bare skin. 

“It’s more than okay,” Benji says breathlessly. 

Victor moves his hands up Benji’s back and can’t get enough. His muscles are firm but his skin is incredibly soft and warm. It’s intoxicating.

Benji sits up so he can pull his shirt over his head. As he drops the shirt to the floor Victor takes in the sight. He caught a glimpse of shirtless Benji in the changing room in Willacoochee but it was only for the briefest moment. Now Victor can savor the experience. 

Benji is still sitting up with his knees resting on either side of Victor’s legs. Victor grabs Benji’s arm and pulls him closer. Benji is surprised when Victor throws his arms around him and rolls them over so that Victor is now straddling Benji’s hips. 

They continue to kiss until Victor sits up to remove his shirt. Benji helps by lifting the shirt above Victor's head and dropping it to the floor. 

It’s Benji’s turn to look in awe. “You are so beautiful,” Benji says. 

Victor has a moment of feeling self-conscious but his desire outweighs his concern. He moves in for another kiss and is excited by the new sensation of his bare skin against Benji’s. Benji’s hands are exploring Victor’s back as their kisses become more desperate. 

Without thinking, Benji moves his hands down and puts them inside Victor’s back pockets. As their breathing quickens Benji squeezes Victor’s ass grinding into him. Victor lets out an involuntary moan as Benji moves his body against him. 

Victor is quickly losing control. They are now panting as they move against each other. Who knew dry humping could be so hot, Victor thinks. The friction. His bare chest against Benji’s. Benji squeezing his ass. 

Suddenly it feels like Victor is going to go over the edge. “Benji,” he breaths, “Can we stop?”  
Benji immediately removes his hands from Victor looking up at him concerned. “Of course,” Benji whispers, “I’m sorry.”

“No no no,” Victor says reassuringly, “Don’t be sorry. I think I just need to cool off. It might not be a good look if I cum in my pants right now.” 

Victor rolls off Benji and lays next to him. He covers his eyes with the back of his hand while he catches his breath. 

Benji can tell that Victor is embarrassed. Benji rolls to his side propping his head in his hand. “Hey,” Benji says, “It’s okay. I need to cool off too. That was intense in a good way.” 

Victor uncovers his eyes and turns his head to look at Benji. “You are going to kill me Benji Campbell,” Victor breaths. “I have a feeling I’m going to be taking a lot of cold showers.”

Benji laughs and nudges Victor playfully in the ribs. Victor scoots closer to Benji and rests his head on his shoulder. They are both still catching their breath. 

“This is nice,” Benji says softly, “I could get used to you cuddling up next to me.” 

“Good,” Victor says as he drapes his arm over Benji. 

They lay like that silently for a few minutes. Victor nuzzles into Benji’s shoulder and Benji traces small circles along Victor’s back. 

Then Victor remembered something Felix asked him earlier. “Hey,” Victor says, “I have kind of a weird question.”

“What is it?” Benji asks curiously. 

“Felix asked me earlier what the bases are for two guys,” Victor says reluctantly, “You know, 1st, 2nd, 3rd, home run. I told him I’m not exactly sure.” 

Benji laughs, “I can’t believe Felix asked you that.”

Victor is laughing now too, “I guess he wants to have bro talk with me. It’s kinda weird but kinda sweet I guess.” 

“That is weirdly sweet,” Benji replies. 

“So?” Victor says, “What is the gay equivilant of the bases?” 

“Umm . . .” Benji hesitates, “I’ve never really thought about it in those terms but I’ll lay it out. I think it is safe to say we’ve made it to first base. You know, making out . . . horizontal . . . dry humping.” 

“Uh huh,” Victor says playfully. 

“Second base . . . ,” Benji says, “That would be hand jobs.”

Victor blushes at the thought and wonders if Benji can feel his heart speeding back up again. 

“Third base . . . ,” Benji says, “That would be oral, you know . . . blow jobs.” 

Victor lets out a giggle and Benji looks down at him. “What?” Benji asks curiously. 

“I’ve always wondered why they are called ‘jobs’,” Victor says, “doing a job implies something you don’t enjoy and I think I would definitely enjoy that.” 

It’s Benji’s turn to blush. “Really?” Benji says flirtatiously, “good to know.” 

“So . . . ,” Victor continues, “Going all the way . . .”

“All the way . . . ,” Benji says, “That would be penetration, you know . . . anal sex.” 

Benji wishes he could read Victor’s mind right now. Victor gets quiet before speaking again. 

“Does it hurt?” Victor says quietly. 

“What? . . .” Benji says, “penetration?” 

Victor nods against Benji’s shoulder. This is something Victor was wondering but not sure how to ask. He is surprised at how comfortable he is talking to Benji about this. 

“Well . . . ,” Benji says, “It can be at first but it also feels really good. Lube is a must and prepping helps.”  
“Prepping” Victor says, “What do you mean?” 

Victor suddenly realizes how totally intimate this conversation is and looks up at Benji to read his expression. Benji doesn’t seem fazed by his questions and continues calmly. 

“So . . . ,” Benji says, “Prepping would make someone more ready to receive . . . you would use fingers first with lube . . . adding more fingers to open up . . . I wonder if rimming would fall under 3rd base since that’s technically oral . . .” 

“Rimming?” Victor asks, realizing how oblivious he must sound.

“Uh, yeah . . .” Benji hesitates not wanting to overwhelm Victor, “analingus . . . kissing and licking . . . locally.”

“Ah,” Victor replies hoping to appear calm. 

“Any more questions?” Benji asks in a gentle tone reassuring Victor that he is not at all annoyed or tired of the conversation. 

“Well . . . ,” Victory says, “I am wondering . . .”

“Yes?” Benji says. 

“How do guys decide who receives?” Victor asks shyly. 

“You mean who tops and who bottoms?” Benji asks unfazed. 

Victor nods against Benji’s shoulder.

“It’s different for different couples,” Benji says, “Sometimes there is a clear preference and sometimes both parties can be versatile and switch it up.” 

Victor thinks for a few seconds before speaking again. 

“Keirin asked me if I was playing offense or defense in the locker room this morning.” Victor sighs. 

“That’s pretty gay,” Benji laughs. 

“Right?!” Victor replies, “That is what Andrew said.”  
“So . . . ,” Victor hesitates, “Do you have a preference?” 

“Uh,” Benji replies, “I do but I can be versatile. I don’t want to say my preference and then have you feel like you are supposed to comply if we ever . . .” 

“I understand,” Victor says, “I think if and when we do I’d want you to take the lead. It would be my first time and I feel safe with you.”

At hearing this Benji holds Victor tighter and kisses him on the forehead. 

“I feel safe with you too,” Benji whispers. 

They continue to cuddle as Victor minds wonders what it would be like to advance bases with Benji . . .


	13. Family Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty moments and references to homophobia

The rest of the week goes by without anything too eventful happening. Victor realizes the guys have been giving him less trouble in the locker room and there is slightly less staring when he holds hands with Benji in the hallways at school. 

Victor heads home after his shift with Benji at Brasstown and helps his mom set the table for dinner. 

“Victor,” Isabel says, handing him a plate, “Your father and I have figured out our living situation . . . for the separation.” 

Victor gulps. He has been so distracted with coming out and Benji that it has been easy for him to not think about his parent’s separation very much. 

Victor doesn’t say anything so Isabel continues. “Your father is going to move into a smaller apartment downstairs so that he can be close by,” Isabel says, “There is an extra bedroom so you and your siblings can stay there sometimes.” 

Victor can tell that his mom is trying not to cry. “Okay mami,” Victor says quietly. 

“We love you and Pilar and Adrian more than anything,” Isabel says. 

“I know mami,” Victor responds. Isabel approaches Victor and gives him a tight hug. 

Pilar and Adrian come in from the living room for dinner as Armando opens the front door and enters. “It’s much smaller than this place,” Armando says, “but it will do.” 

Victor realizes that his parents must have already talked to Pilar and Adrian since neither one of them said anything in response. Victor wonders what Adrian must be thinking. He seems okay but more quiet than usual. 

“Alright, let’s eat,” Isabel says. 

Victor is surprised that she is not leading them in grace before dinner. This is weird, he thought. 

“So,” Armando says, “How many weeks left until your summer break?” 

“We have another month,” Pilar groans. 

“That’s not long,” Armando says, “Victor, any plans?” 

“I’m probably just going to be working at Brasstown a lot,” Victor says, “I want to save up money for a car.”  
“Cool!” Adrian says, “Can I drive it?”

“Not until you are old enough buddy,” Armando says ruffling Adrian’s hair in between bites. 

“Can we go to Texas to visit Tito and Abuela?” Adrian asks hopefully. 

It gets quiet and Armando and Isabel give each other uncomfortable looks. 

“Maybe,” Armando says, “We will need to figure that out considering . . .” 

Victor notices his dad glance his way and wonders if the issue has to do with him. 

“What’s going on?” Victor asks. 

“Well . . .” Armando hesitates, “Tito and Abuela found out about you and Benji and you being gay.” 

“How do they know?” Victor asks, “I mean, I guess it’s fine if they know but I didn’t tell them and they are not on social media.”

“One of your cousins saw your instagram post with you and Benji and told aunt Cecile who called Abuela Nati . . .” Armando says. 

“Oh,” Victor says, “Do they have a problem with it?” 

Before Armando can answer Isabel interjects, “We shouldn't talk about this now,” Isabel says, giving Armando a pleading look. 

“No,” Victor says, “I want to know.” Victor can feel his face heating. He knows that his grandparents are homophobic but wasn’t sure what their response would be. He hoped they would come to accept it like his parents are trying to. 

“Not in front of your brother,” Isabel says. 

“What’s going on?” Adrian says, clearly confused. 

“Tito and Abuela are giant homophobes,” Pilar says without hesitating. 

“Pilar!” Armando exclaims. 

“It’s true,” Pilar says, turning to her dad, “I heard Tito yelling at you on the phone. He said that Victor was a disgrace and didn’t understand how you could accept his disgusting lifestyle!” 

Victor can feel the anger starting to rise in him.  
“What’s a homophobe?” Adrian asks, not understanding the conversation. 

“See?” Isabel said, “I told you we shouldn’t discuss this in front of your brother.” 

The feeling in the room is tense and Victor is trying to control his anger. 

“Did you stand up for me?” Victor asks looking at his father. 

Armando doesn’t meet his eyes and instead looks down at his lap. 

“Papi?” Victor says with a crack in his voice. 

Armando is blinking back tears but tries to compose himself. “I’m sorry mijo,” he says quietly and gets up to leave. Before Victor can say anything Armando grabs his keys and heads out the front door. 

They all sit there silently not sure what just happened. 

“What’s going on?” Adrian pleads. 

“Adrian,” Pilar says, “Let’s go for ice cream and give mami and Victor a chance to talk okay?” 

“But why?” Adrian asks. 

“We will explain everything later,” Pilar says grabbing Adrian’s hand and pulling him away from the table. 

Isabel and Victor sit there in silence until Pilar and Adrian head out the front door. 

“Victor . . .” Isabel says softly. 

“What happened?” Victor says in a tense voice. 

Isabel reluctantly looks at Victor in the eyes before answering. “You have to understand something . . . Tito and Abuela are from a different generation and in our culture and in our religion this is not something that is accepted . . . they do love you they just don’t know . . . they just don’t get . . .” 

“What?” Victor says, “They don’t get what? It sounds like you are trying to justify whatever they said about it.” 

“No, not at all,” Isabel says, “The things they said have no justification. They said some things that I don’t want to repeat. I just want you to understand why.” 

“Why should I understand why they think I’m disgusting?” Victor says, “It’s not like they are trying to understand why me being gay isn’t a choice and it is part of who I am.” 

“I know, I know,” Isabel says sympathetically. 

“No, you don’t know,” Victor snears, “What did they say? Pilar said Tito thinks I’m disgusting. How would you feel if your family found you disgusting for who you are?” 

“You’re right,” Isabel says, “I can never understand but I love you so much.” 

Victor can’t sit anymore so he stands up and walks into the living room with Isabel following him. Victor turns to face his mother with an expression of sadness and rage. 

“What was that with dad?” Victor pleads, “Why did he say he was sorry?” 

“Your father loves you very much,” Isabel replies, “He and Tito have a complicated relationship and your father has a hard time standing up to him. He was heartbroken when Tito said those things about you. He wanted to immediately cut him out of his life . . . it’s just that he’s afraid too. He’s afraid of causing irreparable damage to their relationship.”

“What about his relationship with me?” Victor croaks as tears fall down his face. 

Isabel approaches Victor and pulls him into a hug. Victor is now sobbing on her shoulder. He can no longer fight back the tears and the pain. 

“It’s okay . . . it’s okay . . . it’s okay,” Isabel whispers while rubbing Victor’s back. 

After a few minutes Victor’s crying and breathing slow down. Isabel leads him over to the coach and he sits down staring at his hands. 

“Is dad going to take Pilar and Adrian to Texas this summer to see them and just leave me here?” Victor asks in a weak voice, “Is he going to pretend that I don’t exist when he’s around Tito and Abuela Nati?” 

Isabel scoots closer to Victor and puts her hand on his shoulder. “Nothing has been decided about a trip,” Isabel says, “and if I know your father as well as I think I do he isn’t going to tolerate Tito sayings homophobic things about you. He feels ashamed of himself right now for not standing up for you and for not shutting it down immediately.” 

Victor nods not meeting his mother’s eyes. 

“I want to go to my room,” Victor says, “I’m going to go to bed.” 

Isabel doesn’t stop Victor as he gets up and walks away.  
When Victor closes the door he lays back on his bed and sighs. His grandparents wanted nothing to do with him and his own father didn’t stand up for him. He didn’t want to bring Benji into this but he remembered their conversation about telling each other when they were upset or hurting. 

When the phone starts ringing Benji picks up almost immediately. 

“Hey boyfriend,” Benji says cheerfully, “What’s up?” 

At the sound of Benji’s voice Victor starts to cry. He tells Benji everything about how his grandparents believe he is a disgrace and that his father didn’t stand up for him. 

“What do you need right now?” Benji says in a concerned voice. 

“Can you just stay on the phone with me?” Victor says, “I don’t want to be alone right now.” 

“Of course,” Benji says, “Take some deep breaths. I’ll stay on the phone with you all night. Lay your phone next to your pillow and I’ll stay on until you fall asleep.” 

“Thank you,” Victor breathes. 

Victor puts his phone on speaker and strips down to his boxers before crawling back into bed. 

“You there?” Victor asks. 

“I’m here,” Benji says reassuringly, “Try to get some sleep. I’ll be here.” 

Victor smiles when Benji starts to sing to him in a soft voice. Victor doesn’t know how long it took him to fall asleep but Benji sang sweetly to him until he drifted off.


	14. Bro Time Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some nice fluff after the last angsty chapter. Victor helps his dad move his stuff, they have a good talk, and Benji comes over to watch the basketball game with them. There will be a part 2 of this scene. 
> 
> Comments inspire me!

Things have been uncomfortable between Victor and his dad since he found out about Tito’s reaction to Victor being gay. Victor could tell that his dad felt guilty and probably torn between standing up for Victor and placating Tito to preserve the relationship. 

Victor entered the kitchen Saturday morning to find Armando making coffee. 

“Where is everyone?” Victor says sleepily. 

“Your mom took Adrian and Pilar to that big fun zone a couple towns over. Adrian has been begging us to go. Apparently they have trampolines and games or whatever,” Armando replied. 

“Okay,” Victor says. 

“Actually . . . ,” Armando says, “I was hoping that we could spend today together. I still need to move everything downstairs to my new apartment. Maybe we can get the job done faster if we do it together and then reward ourselves with pizza?”

“Umm . . . ,” Victor says hesitantly, “I guess so. I was actually hoping to hang out with Benji today.”

“Hmmm,” Armando says, “Well, why don’t you invite him over for pizza after we are done moving everything? We can all watch the Atlanta Hawks game tonight. It will be fun.”

“Um,” Victor mumbles. 

“Come on,” Armando pleads. 

“Okay,” Victor sighs. Victor is still upset with his dad but he is trying. He can’t really imagine them all watching basketball together but it’s nice that he said Benji could come over. 

“Great!” Armando says hopefully. 

Victor grabs a bowl of cereal and then sends Benji a quick text.

Victor: Good morning B. I know we wanted to hang out today. I guess my dad is trying to bond so I’m helping him move his stuff downstairs. He did invite you to come over after for pizza and the Hawks game. Sounds like an awkward night of dad, son, and son’s boyfriend time. Ugh. I guess I’m not really selling it. 

Benji: Hey, no worries! This could be good. He is trying and I want to get to know your family better. 

Victor: Okay, you are right. I’ll text you when we are done moving everything?

Benji: Sure! I’m happy to come earlier and be a buffer if you need. 

Victor: I’ll let you know. Lol. 

Victor puts his bowl in the dishwasher and turns to his dad.

“So,” Victor says turning to his dad, “I guess let’s get started.” 

Armando opens the door to the downstairs apartment and Victor walks in carrying a box full of clothes. The apartment is much smaller than the upstairs one but it is cosey. Victor notices that there is already a couch, a couple of chairs, a tv, and a small kitchen table set up. 

“Where did you get the furniture?” Victor asks.

“The landlord gave me some pieces that previous tenants left behind and I picked up a couple things from goodwill this week,” Armando replies. 

“Nice,” Victor says. It’s weird thinking of his dad living here alone. 

“Hey,” Armando says, “Come here. I want to show you something.” 

Victor follows him into one of the bedrooms and sees a full size bed already made up with new sheets and a comforter. 

“What’s this?” Victor asks.

“Well . . . ,” Armando says, “I’m actually hoping this could be your room part-time at least. Your mom and I have already talked about it. You are getting older and probably want more privacy then you have now. Your mom still wants you staying upstairs some of the week and eating dinner with her on those nights. I know it’s not much but . . .”

“No, it’s nice,” Victor concedes, “Thanks papi.” 

“Of course,” Armando says, “We can definitely bring in some more things to put on the walls. Maybe bring down a few of your basketball trophies or whatever.” 

“That sounds good,” Victor says. 

“Okay,” Armando says, “Those boxes aren’t going to move themselves.” 

It doesn’t take as long as they thought to move all of Armando’s things downstairs. Victor grabs some of his trophies, posters, and clothes from his room to bring down. They look around the small apartment at all the boxes. 

“Thanks mijo,” Armando says, “Here. I’ll grab you some water.”

Armando hands Victor a bottle and sits down at the kitchen table. Victor joins him.

“Mijo . . .” Armando hesitates, “I wanted to talk to you about the other night.”

Victor says nothing so Armando continues. 

“When Tito said those things about you I was livid. I respect my father very much but he was attacking you. I couldn’t believe it. It brought up so much baggage from my childhood. He’s always been hard on me. Nothing I did was ever good enough and now he’s saying I failed as a father because . . .” Armando trials off.

“. . . because you have a gay son,” Victor says quietly.

“Yes,” Armando sighs. 

Victor feels a lump in his throat. 

“I want you to know that I don’t agree with him,” Armando says, “I’m proud of you and I love you.” 

Victor nods.

“Victor,” Armando says, “I called Tito last night and asked him to apologize for the things he said about you . . . he refused so I told him that I can’t have a relationship with him right now . . . not until he accepts you.” 

Victor can see his dad blinking back tears. 

“Papi . . . ,” Victor breaths, “I’m sorry.”

“No,” Armando says firmly, “You don’t need to apologize for who you are and who you love. I may have failed at a lot of things but having a gay son isn’t one of them.”

Victor and Armando stand up and hug each other tightly. 

“I love you Victor,” Armando breaths. 

“I love you too papi,” Victor says.  
When they part Victor feels a little uncomfortable. He has never seen his father cry like that before. 

“Umm,” Armando mumbles self-consciously, “I need to pull myself together. Tito would tell me to man up. Uh, why don’t you go ahead and call Benji. We can turn on the game and order pizza later.” 

“Okay,” Victor says, leaving his dad in the kitchen and heading towards his new room.

Benji picks up.

“Hey,” Benji says.

“Hey,” Victor replies, “We are done moving all the boxes down. Do you want to come over?” 

“Sure,” Benji says, “You okay? Your voice sounds different?” 

“Well,” Victor says, “My dad and I had a talk and I guess we both got emotional . . .”

“Is everything okay?” Benji asks concerned. 

“Yeah,” Victor sighs, “He asked Tito to apologize and Tito said no so I guess they aren’t talking for now . . .”

“Woah,” Benji says, “That must have been hard for him.” 

“Yeah,” Victor says, “I can’t help but feel relieved and somehow guilty all at the same time.” 

“It’s not your fault,” Benji says reassuringly. 

“I know,” Victor replies. 

Victor returns to the living room with his dad while he waits for Benji to arrive. They sit on the couch in silence and Victor taps his foot nervously while the game plays in the background. 

When Victor hears a knock at the door he jumps up before Armando can say anything. Victor opens the door to a smiling Benji.

“Hey,” Victor says motioning for Benji to come in. 

“Hey,” Benji replies, going in for a hug. 

When they part, Victor gives Benji a quick kiss on the lips and grabs Benij’s hand. He’s slightly self-conscious knowing that his dad is glancing in their direction from the couch but doesn’t hesitate. 

They walk into the living room hand in hand. Armando stands up to greet Benji and Benji reaches out to shake his hand with the other still intertwined with Victors. 

“Nice to see you Benji,” Armando says. 

“Thanks for having me over Mr. Salazar,” Benji says smiling, “I know you have a lot going on with moving and everything.” 

“Oh, it’s no problem,” Armando replies, “Can I get you anything to drink?” 

“I got it papi,” Victor says, “You want water or soda?” 

“Water’s fine,” Benji smiles and Victor goes into the kitchen to grab the drinks. 

“Benji,” Armando smiles, “Have a seat. The Hawks game just started. Are you a basketball fan?” 

Benji sits down on the couch next to Armando and replies.

“My dad is,” Benji says, “and I guess I am now too since Victor is a basketball star.” 

“Right,” Armando says, “Victor has that big game next against Northwood next week. Will you be there?”

“I wouldn’t miss it,” Benji says smiling. 

Armando pats Benji on the shoulder, “Good man,” Armando says. 

Victor returns, handing Benji a water bottle and placing his soda on the coffee table. 

“Popcorn?” Victor asks.

“Sure,” Armando says, “Could you also grab me a beer?” 

Victor walks back to the kitchen to pop the popcorn. 

“I should probably go help Victor,” Benji says, moving to stand up. 

“No, no,” Armando says, “You are our guest.”

“So,” Armando hesitates, “I’m assuming Victor has told you about Tito and me.”  
Benji nods silently. 

“You know Benji . . . this hasn’t been easy for me . . . Victor being gay. Even so, I love my son and I don’t want anyone to hurt him and that includes my own father,” Armando says. 

“I know Mr. Salazar,” Benji says, turning to look at him, “I don’t want anyone to hurt him either . . . what I mean to say is that I will never hurt him . . . I, I love your son very much.” 

Armando takes a deep breath. 

“Does Victor know this?” Armando asks, “That you love him?”

“We haven’t said it to each other yet but I think he knows,” Benji says smiling, “I’m hoping for the right time. I want it to be romantic.” 

“Well . . . ,” Armando says, “Thank you for telling me. You take care of each other, okay? There are some people out there with hate in their hearts and I want you both to be cautious.” 

“I will,” Benji says reassuringly. 

“Good man,” Mr. Salazar says again patting Benji on the shoulder, “I’m glad you found each other.” 

Victor walks in the room with the popcorn and his dad’s beer and sees his dad’s hand patting Benji’s shoulder. 

“Um . . .,” Victor says handing his dad the beer, “What are y'all talking about?” 

“Nothing,” Armando says with a laugh, “Maybe just giving Benji a talking to.” 

“Dad!” Victor exclaims. 

“I'm kidding, I’m kidding,” Armando says laughing as Benji joins in. 

Victor sits down in between Benji and Armando. Victor leans into Benji a little bit on the couch and Benji puts his arm around his shoulders as they watch the game. Victor glances over at his dad nervously but Armando gives him a small smile and nods. Victor is relieved. This is normal. Just hanging out with my dad and my boyfriend.


	15. Bro Time Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benji, Victor, and Armando have pizza and watch a basketball game. There are super sweet and super awkward moments. Benji spends the night. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this!

Victor is surprised that Benji is getting into the game and shouts at the screen along with his dad. Victor shoots Benji a curious look. 

“What?” Benji says, “I like basketball! My boyfriend is the hottest basketball player at Creekwood! How can I not like basketball?” 

Victor laughs along with Benji. 

“Hey Victor,” Armando says, “I’m going to go ahead and order the pizza. What do you boys want?”

“I’m not picky,” Benji says.

“You should be,” Victor laughs, “My dad gets weird stuff on his pizza.” 

“Hey,” Armando says, “Pineapple is not that weird.” 

“It is on a pizza,” Victor jokes. 

“Okay,” Armando says, “Pepperoni? Sausage? Benji, do you like sausage?” 

Armando doesn’t realize the innuendo that pops into Victor and Benji’s heads at that moment. They both start laughing and turning red. 

“What?” Armando says now laughing too. 

“Yes, I like sausage,” Benji says as Victor laughs louder and shoves Benji playfully on the arm. 

Armando shakes his head obviously confused and then it clicks. 

“Okay, boys,” Armando laughs, “No more sausage jokes.” 

Armando walks into the other room to order the pizza leaving Benji and Victor laughing uncontrollably on the couch. 

“I can’t believe you said that,” Victor says teasing Benji. 

“I couldn’t not say it,” Benji laughs. 

“Hey,” Victor tries to get serious, “What did my dad say to you?” 

“Just that he loves you very much,” Benji smiles, “I told him that I would never hurt you.”   
Victor puts his hand on Benji’s knee and smiles. 

“This is kind of awkward, you know, us all hanging out but it is also kind of nice,” Victor says, “It feels normal and almost like it’s fine that I invited over a guy instead of a girl.” 

“He’s trying,” Benji says, “and he’s trying harder than my dad did at first.” 

“I’m sorry Benji,” Victor says. 

“It’s okay,” Benji says, “I’m glad I’m here.” 

Benji brings his hand to Victor’s face and leans in for a kiss. Victor is kissing him back until he hears his dad clear his throat loudly. 

They separate immediately, looking uncomfortable. 

“Uh,” Armando says, “Sorry to interrupt . . . the pizza will be here in 30 minutes. What’s the score?” 

“It’s 32 - 27 to Hawks,” Victor says quickly. 

“Close game,” Armando replies.

The watch in silence for a few minutes.

“Is mom back with Pilar and Adrian?” Victor asks.

“Yeah, she texted me,” Armando replies, “I was actually thinking that you could stay here tonight Victor. You know, it’s the first night in the new place. Might make it feel less weird being away from your mom.” 

“Sure papi,” Victor replies. Victor is surprised at how vulnerable his dad has been today. 

Armando pops open another bottle of beer and takes a swig. 

“You know, when I was your age I would watch soccer games with my dad and he would let me have a sip of his beer,” Armando smiles, “He would also look at me sternly and say ‘don’t tell your mother’ and then give me a wink.” 

“Want a sip?” Armando says to Victor holding out the bottle, “Don’t tell your mother.” 

Victor looks at him surprised and then turns to Benji. Benji has an anxious look on his face and Victor quickly realizes why. He knows that Benji had a drinking problem before he came out.

“That’s okay,” Victor says, “Thanks anyway papi.” 

“Huh,” Armando says, taking another swig, “Okay then.” 

They hear a knock at the door and Armando stands up.

“Pizza time,” he says walking to the front door. 

He comes back in carrying the box.

“Do we need plates? I just realized I don’t have any here yet,” Armando says.

“It’s okay,” Benji says, “We don’t need plates.” 

Armando sets the box down on the coffee table and they dive in. 

“Sausage,” Victor laughs, “Benji’s favorite.” 

Armando laughs trying not to choke on the pizza he just took a bite of. 

“Okay boys,” Armando laughs, “I hope this doesn’t become a running joke.” 

Victor can tell that his dad is teasing them. It’s funny to think that he’s making sausage innuendo jokes in front of his dad of all people. 

After they finish eating Benji looks down at his phone and turns to Victor. 

“I should probably head out soon,” Benji says, “I don’t want to be home past curfew.” 

“You can spend the night if you want,” Armando says. 

Victor looks over at his dad in surprise. 

“Well,” Armando says, “It’s getting late and didn’t you walk here?”

“Yeah, I did,” Benji responds, “But I don’t want to intrude or make you feel uncomfortable . . .”

“Not at all,” Armando replies, “Besides, Victor’s room shares a wall with mine. I doubt you would try to have sex with me in the next room.” 

“Dad!” Victor exclaims horrified. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Armando laughs, “Seriously though, I’m not worried.” 

Victor turns to Benji, “Do you want to stay over?” 

“Sure,” Benji smiles, “Let me just call my mom.” 

Benji leaves the room to call his mom and Victor turns to stare down his dad. 

“What’s going on?” Victor says, “Is this because you feel guilty about everything with Tito. Offering me a sip of your beer? Letting my boyfriend stay over?” 

“No,” Armando says, “I mean, maybe a little . . . but it’s because I trust you. You are growing up. I would be naive if I didn’t think you’ve tried alcohol or are getting physical with your boyfriend.” 

“Dad!,” Victor says embarrassed. 

“Look,” Armando says, “I trust you that you won’t do anything tonight with me in the other room but I know that you love each other. I don’t expect you to remain . . . inactive.” 

“Ugh,” Victor groans. 

“I remember what it was like to be a teenager,” Armando continues, “Please Victor, if you and Benji decide to take that step I want you to come talk to me. I want you to be prepared.” 

Victor covers his face in embarrassment. 

“Promise me Victor,” Armando says seriously, “I’m going with Jack to that PFLAG sex ed class for parents of gay kids. I want you to be able to talk to me about this.” 

“Okay!” Victor replies, hoping to end the conversation as quickly as possible, “I promise . . . if Benji and I decide to . . . to do that . . . I will come talk to you about it first.”

“Good,” Armando replies, patting Victor’s shoulder. 

Victor is relieved when Benji walks back in the room.

“All good,” Benji says, “I can stay.”

He sees that Victor looks uncomfortable and gives him a questioning look. Victor mouths ‘I’ll tell you later’ as Benji sits back down. 

The game ends and the Hawks win. Victor lets out an involuntary yawn. 

“Time for bed,” Armando says. 

“Okay papi,” Victor says standing up.   
“I think I have an extra toothbrush for you Benji,” Armando says, “Don’t worry. It’s new. Let me go dig through those boxes in my room.”

“Thanks,” Benji says. 

Victor leads Benji into his new room. 

“So,” Benji says, “Are you living here now?” 

“Part-time at least,” Victor says, “I need more stuff on my walls.” 

“I can draw you something,” Benji offers. 

“That would be nice,” Victor smiles. 

“When I walked back in earlier you seemed uncomfortable. Do you not feel okay with me staying the night?” Benji asks. 

“No,” Victor says, “It’s not that. My dad . . . ugh . . . he told me he trusts that we won’t . . . you know . . . tonight. He did say he wants me to come talk to him if we decide to though. He’s going to some sex ed class for parents of gay kids or something.” 

“That’s actually kind of really nice,” Benji says smiling. 

“No,” Victor replies, “It’s horrifying.” 

“Look,” Benji says, “He’s trying. He wants you to be safe and to be prepared. Honestly, my dad tried to pretend I wasn’t having sex. He avoided it because it weirded him out so much. It shows that your dad cares and wants to support you.”

“Yeah . . . ,” Victor says, “You are right. It’s just weird.”

“Hey,” Benji says, “You’re lucky. Trust me.” 

“I know,” Victory says. 

At that moment Armando knocks on the open door to Victor’s room. 

“I found a toothbrush,” Armando says handing it to Benji, “Do you need anything else?” 

“No,” Benji says, “Thank you. I think I can just borrow clothes from Victor.” 

“Okay then,” Armando says, “Goodnight boys. See you in the morning.”

Armando goes to leave and Victor turns to Benji and says, “I’ll be right back.” 

Victor follows his dad down the hall and says, “Papi?”

Armando turns and replies, “Mijo, do you need anything else?” 

Victor approaches his dad and hugs him tight. Armando is taken aback and wraps his arms around his son. 

“Thank you,” Victor says hugging his dad tightly, “I love you papi.” 

“I love you too Victor,” Armando replies. 

Victor releases his father and says goodnight. 

They get ready for bed and Victor realizes that his shirts are a little too small for Benji. “I can sleep without a shirt,” Benji says. 

“Um,” Victor says, “I don’t want to test my dad’s trust. I’ll go ask him if I can borrow one of his shirts. I’m the athlete but you are more muscular than me! Not fair.” 

“What can I say?” Benji says flirtatiously, “I’m naturally this sexy.” 

“Yeah you are,” Victor says teasing him, “be right back.” 

“Hey papi,” Victor says walking into his dad’s room, “Do you have a shirt that Benji can wear? Apparently mine are too small.” 

“Sure,” Armando says now looking in boxes, “Mine will probably be way too big but fine to sleep in.” 

Armando hands Victor a faded t-shirt.

“Thanks,” Victor says. 

He returns to his room and Benji gets changed. They lay down next to each other in Victor’s bed and scooch under the covers. The full size bed is big enough for both of them but they cannot help but notice the closeness. 

“This is nice,” Benji says, “Going to bed with you. I mean . . . to sleep obviously!” 

“I know what you mean,” Victor laughs. 

“Can we . . .,” Victor hesitates.

“What?” Benji smiles scooting closer to Victor. 

“Will you spoon me?” Victor says wincing at how cheesy it sounds. 

“Duh,” Benji says, “There is nothing else I’d rather be doing. I mean . . . there are other things . . . but cuddling up next you sounds perfect.” 

Victor rolls onto his side and Benji scoots closer to him draping his arm around him. Their bodies are pressed up against each other. It is intimate but not sexual. 

“I could get used to this,” Benji says, placing a soft kiss on the back of Victor’s neck. 

“Me too,” Victor breaths. 

They lay like that as they fall asleep. 

In the middle of the night Armando gets up to get a glass of water. He hesitates as he walks past Victor’s bedroom. The door is ajar. He wonders if Victor left it open intentionally to show him that he could trust him. 

Armando glances inside his son’s room and sees Victor and Benji asleep. Benji is holding Victor tightly. They look so peaceful. Armando is surprised that he isn’t uncomfortable at the sight. Benji clearly loves Victor. Armando quietly reaches for the doorknob and closes his son’s door before taking one last look at them together.

Armando internally sighs at his father’s own ignorance. Victor deserves to be happy. Armando knows that now more than ever he needs to support Victor unconditionally. Victor is gay. He has a gay son. The only way Armando would fail as a father is if he rejects his son for who he is and who he loves. He won’t do that.


	16. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benji makes breakfast for Victor and Armando. Benji and Armando have an uncomfortable but good conversation. 
> 
> Short chapter. Enjoy!

Benji starts to wake up and then remembers where he is. He is holding Victor tightly against him. Victor is sound asleep. It’s still early but Benji has an idea. He slowly lets go of Victor trying not to stir him. He moves out of bed slowly, pulls on his jeans, and quietly opens Victor’s door. 

He enters the kitchen and looks to see what he’s working with. He wants to surprise Victor and his dad with breakfast. He is pleasantly surprised that there are enough ingredients to make pancakes. Maybe Victor’s dad brought down some ingredients from the upstairs apartment. He knows that carbs will win over anyone in the Salazar family. 

He is distracted by cooking and doesn’t hear Armando come into the room. 

“Good morning Benji,” Armando says, “I thought I smelled someone cooking in here.” 

“Good morning Mr. Salazar,” Benji says, “I hope it’s okay. I wanted to make you both breakfast.”

“Of course,” Armando replies, “and you can call me Armando.” 

“Okay,” Benji says, turning back to the stove top. 

“Coffee?” Armando says motioning to the pot. 

“Sure,” Benji replies. 

Armando adds grounds to the filter and starts brewing a pot. 

“Is Victor asleep?” Armando asks. 

“Yeah,” Benji smiles, “I didn’t want to wake him.” 

Benji thinks for a moment before speaking again. 

“Mr. Sala-- I mean Armando . . . I wanted to tell you something,” Benji says. 

“Um,” Armando replies, “Sure. What is it?” 

“I just wanted to let you know that you are doing a good job of supporting Victor. Honestly, I can see how hard you are trying and my dad . . . well, he didn’t try . . . he was very disappointed and things changed between us after that . . .” Benji trials off. 

“Wow,” Armando breaths, “I’m sorry to hear that. Have things gotten better over time?” 

“They have,” Benji says, “and I think he is happy I’m with Victor instead of my ex. I guess I just wanted to thank you for being there for Victor. He is very lucky.”

“Thank you for saying that Benji,” Armando says, “Honestly, I feel like a blind man walking through the dark. I never expected this and I just don’t want to screw it up.”

“You’re trying,” Benji replies, “that’s what matters.”

“You seem wise beyond your years,” Armando replies.

“Well,” Benji says, “I am one year older than Victor and I guess you kind of grow up fast when you’ve gone through difficult stuff.” 

“What kind of stuff?” Armando asks hesitantly. 

“I think I should tell you that I used to have a drinking problem,” Benji says, “Before I came out I was trying to deny that fact that I was gay and used alcohol to cope. I got into a bad accident and totaled my dad’s car. No one was hurt but it was horrible. I finally came out and decided to turn things around. I’ve been sober ever since and am the assistant manager at Brasstown to pay for my dad’s car and the damage to the Wendy’s I drove through . . .” 

“Woah,” Armando says surprised, “It took a lot of courage for you to tell me this.” 

“I don’t want you to think poorly of me,” Benji says, “but I wanted to be honest with you. I told you I would never hurt Victor and that is still true. I just thought you had a right to know about my past.” 

“I appreciate you telling me,” Armando says, “That is a lot to take in but it seems like you’ve sorted everything out.” 

“I have,” Benji breaths looking relieved. 

The coffee is done and Armando pours Benji a cup and hands it to him. 

“I also wanted to tell you . . .” Benji trials off. 

“Yes . . .” Armando says. 

“This is kind of uncomfortable to bring up,” Benji says awkwardly, “but Victor told me about your talk with him and that you want to make sure he is prepared if we . . .”

“Have sex,” Armando says finishing Benji’s sentance. 

“I just want to reassure you that if and when that happens we will be safe . . .” Benji says internally dying of awkwardness, “and that I have been tested recently and I am negative for . . . you know . . . HIV.” 

“Oh,” Armando says, not sure how to respond, “Okay good.” 

“I just didn’t want you to worry about . . . that,” Benji cringes. 

“Was there a reason you got tested recently?” Armando asks. 

Benji is now regretting bringing this up at all. “It’s not like I was concerned that I might be positive. I mean . . . I was with my ex for a year and we were monogamous . . . before that I had some casual . . . um . . . partners.” 

“I’m not judging you Benji,” Armando says reassuringly. 

“I think it’s just smart to get tested when entering a new relationship. I love Victor and want to be safe. I want to know that he is safe,” Benji says. 

“Well,” Armando replies, “That is very responsible of you and I appreciate you telling me. I guess this is the morning of confessions.” 

Benji laughs. 

“Hey,” Armando says, “Come here.” 

Armando gives Benji a hug patting him on the back. 

“I know that couldn’t have been easy to tell me but you are a responsible young man and I’m glad that you and Victor are happy,” Armando says reassuringly. 

“Thanks,” Benji says in surprise. 

At that moment Victor enters the kitchen rubbing his eyes. 

“Pancakes,” Victor says smiling. 

“Yeah,” Benji says, “I thought I would make us breakfast.” 

“Sounds good,” Victor says, walking over to the coffee pot, “Good morning papi, how long have you been up? What have you been talking about?” 

Benji pauses before he flips the last pancake. 

“Nothing exciting,” Armando says. Armando smiles when Benji turns around giving him a nod. 

Benji will fill in Victor later. He doesn’t want to rehash the entire conversation again at the moment. 

“You found plates?” Victor asks Benji as he brings over the pancakes. 

“Yeah,” Benji hesitates, “I hope you don’t mind . . . I looked in the boxes in here.” 

“It’s no big deal,” Armando says reassuringly, “You’re practically my son-in-law anyway.” 

Victor almost spits out his coffee at this and Benji laughs. 

“I’m kidding,” Armando says laughing at Victor’s reaction. 

“These are delicious,” Armando says, taking another bite. 

“Thank you,” Benji replies. 

“So,” Armando says, “What are you boys up to today?”

“Don’t we have a shift at Brasstown this afternoon?” Victor says turning to Benji. 

“Yeah,” Benji replies, “the afternoon to closing shift.” 

Victor nods. 

“How’s basketball coming along?” Armando asks. 

“It’s okay,” Victor responds, “We have that big game on Friday against Northwood and extra practice all week.” 

“I guess I won’t see much of you this week then,” Benji says. 

“I guess not,” Victor says frowning. 

“Well,” Armando says, “You are free to come by for dinner sometime. Victor’s mom and I haven’t exactly worked out which nights Victor is staying here but I’m happy to have you whenever that is.” 

“Thanks Armando,” Benji says. 

Victor can sense a new rapport between his dad and Benji and he isn’t sure how he feels about it. They seem really friendly all of a sudden and he can’t help but wonder what kind of conversation they had while he was still asleep.


	17. Brasstown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor talks to Adrian and Victor and Benji have a shift at Brasstown.

Benji goes home to shower and change before their shift at Brasstown. Victor heads upstairs to hang out with Adrian and Pilar before he leaves for work.

“How was it at the new place?” Isabel asks hesitantly. 

“It was fine,” Victor says, “Dad and I are good now.” 

“I’m glad,” Isabel says smiling, “I know our separation will take some getting used to but I want you and your father to remain close.” 

Victor walks into the living room to see Adrian watching an unboxing video on Victor’s ipad. 

“Hey,” Victor says, “Did you ask to use my ipad buddy?”

“Well you weren’t using it,” Adrian smiles. 

Victor sits down next to Adrian and ruffles his hair. 

“I know there are a lot of changes going on right now. Are you doing okay?” Victor asks. 

“I don’t understand why dad had to move downstairs and I don’t understand why we can’t go see Tito and Abuela,” Adrian says. 

“It’s complicated,” Victor says, feeling a pang of guilt. 

“But why?” Adrian says clearly frustrated. 

“You’ll have to ask mom and dad about the separation but I can try to explain about Tito and Abuela,” Victor sighs. 

Adrian looks up at Victor expectantly so Victor continues. 

“They don’t like the fact that I have a boyfriend and that I’m gay,” Victor says. 

“But why?” Adrian says, confused, “Benji is really nice.” 

“Well,” Victor says, “They don’t think that boys should be with boys. They think that boys should be with girls.” 

“But why?” Adrian says and Victor sighs. 

“That’s how they were raised to believe,” Victor says, “They said some not nice things about me and Tito and papi are not speaking right now.” 

“Is that why Pilar said they are homophobes?” Adrian asks. 

“Yeah,” Victor sighs, “Homophobia is a fear and hatred of gay people. You are a little young to learn about all this stuff buddy. Life can be more complicated for gay people. There are people who don’t like it.” 

“That’s not fair,” Adrian says, “I’m sorry Victor.” 

“Thank you bud,” Victor says sweetly, “Maybe Tito and Abuela will change their minds. I’m sorry that we can’t see them right now.” 

“It makes me sad,” Adrian says. 

“Me too bud,” Victor says, hugging Adrian, “me too.” 

****************************

Victor walks into Brasstown seeing that Benji is already behind the counter helping with the afternoon rush. The coffee shop seems to be filled with a lot of Creekwood students all trying to finish their homework before school tomorrow. 

Felix comes bounding up to him and Victor sees that he has been lounging at a corner table with Lake. She waves over at them. 

“Hey buddy!” Felix says, “How’s it going?”

“Good!,” Victor says, “Things have been crazy with my dad moving downstairs but it has actually been okay.”

“I think I saw Benji leaving your dad’s new place this morning,” Felix says in a low voice, “Did he stay the night? Did you sneak him in or something?” 

“No,” Victor laughs, “My dad let him stay over. No sneaking required. I think he’s trying to be the cool dad now and give me incentive to stay at the new place more often.”

“Ah,” Felix laughs, “Can he be my dad?”

Victor laughs. 

“I got to get to work,” Victor says, “I’ll come over and say hey on my break.” 

“Cool,” Felix replies. 

Victor walks behind the counter giving Benji a smile. He goes in the back to put on his apron and join Benji in the front. Benji and Victor spend the next couple of hours fairly busy with little chance to talk other than giving drink orders. 

Eventually things start to slow down and Benji and Victor clean the equipment. 

“Thanks for staying over last night,” Victor says, smiling at Benji. 

“Of course,” Benji says, “I feel spoiled now. It’s going to be hard to fall asleep without you tonight.”

“Same,” Victor smiles. 

“Why do you and my dad seem so chill around each other all of a sudden? I mean . . . it’s cool . . . I just can’t help but think you were talking about me this morning . . . ,” Victor asks. 

Benji laughs, “I guess we did a little . . . I actually decided to tell him about my drinking problem and the accident . . . I wanted to be honest with him . . .”

“Woah,” Victor says, “Was he mad?”

“No,” Benji responds, “I think he was impressed that I told him and can see how I’ve turned things around.” 

“That’s good,” Victor concedes. 

“. . . and I also reassured him that if you and I . . . ,” Benji says in a low voice, quickly glancing around, “. . . if you and I have sex that we will be safe and that I’ve been tested and . . . and I’m negative . . .”

“What?!” Victor says a little louder than he intended, “Benji!” 

“I know, I know,” Benji sighs, “I knew you would be embarrassed but I think it’s really cool that your dad cares and I want him to trust me and trust us. Think about it, if he knows we are being responsible and keeping him in the loop he might let us have more sleepovers . . .”

“Ugh,” Victor says groaning. 

Victor looks up and Benji’s face. He can’t stay mad at him even though he finds it horrifying that Benji had that conversation with his dad. 

“Okay,” Victor says, “You’re probably right . . . but please Benji . . . I feel weird about you talking about me with my dad.”

“I’m sorry,” Benji says, reaching for Victor’s hand, “I promise we will only talk about you in front of you.” 

Benji is laughing and Victor playfully squeezes his shoulder. They are caught up in the moment and don’t realize someone is approaching the counter. 

“Dudes,” Keirin says, “Get a room.” 

Victor and Benji look over to see Keirin at the counter and quickly separate. 

“What can I get you?” Victor says flatly. 

“You can start by getting me out of going to those stupid gay/straight alliance meetings Albright is forcing me to attend,” Keirin snears. 

“I didn’t have anything to do with that,” Victor says. 

“It’s stupid,” Keirin says, “people are going to think I’m gay now.” 

Victor ignores his comment and instead asks if he is going to order something. 

“Yeah,” Keirin says, “I’ll take a cold brew.”

“I got it,” Benji says, glancing between Victor and Keirin with a concerned look. 

“Look,” Keirin says to Victor in a low voice, “Andrew has your back for some reason but I don’t like you on our team or in our locker room.”

Benji sees Victor tense up and walks over, “Is there a problem here?” Benji asks Keirin. 

“No,” Victor says not wanting Benji to step in, “Keirin was just leaving because he knows the only way we are beating Northwood on Friday is with me on the team. Isn’t that right Keirin?” 

Victor is surprised when he sees Keirin ease up. Keirin’s expression seems to change from anger to mild respect. 

“Yeah,” Keirin says, shaking his head, “Okay Salazar, but you better bring it on the court. Don’t get distracted making eyes at Campbell in the crowd.” 

“See you at practice,” Victor says smirking, handing Keirin his coffee. 

“Yeah,” Keirin says, “See you.” 

After Keirin walks away Benji grabs Victor's arm.

“What was that?” Benji asks, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Victor says, “Benji, I know that you want to protect me but I can handle myself. Keirin just wants to get a rise out of me and having my boyfriend step in isn’t going to make it better. He knows they need me on the team so it’s fine.” 

“I’m sorry,” Benji says, “I just don’t like seeing him mess with you.”

“It’s okay,” Victor says reassuringly, “Just let me handle him. He’s harmless.” 

“Okay,” Benji sighs, “I trust you.” 

****************************

Victor takes his 15 minute break and sits down next to Felix and Lake. 

“Hey, how’s it going?” Victor asks. 

“Great!,” Lake says, “I was just telling Felix about the party happening Friday night after the Northwood game. Are you coming? You can bring Benji!” 

“Um,” Victor hesitates, “I don’t know. I guess I need to talk to Benji.” 

“Make it happen!” Lake responds, “We need all the hot people there!”

“I hope that includes me,” Felix says grinning. 

“Duh,” Lake says, giving Felix a smirk. 

****************************

When the last customer leaves Victor and Benji lock the door and start wiping down the tables. It takes longer to finish all the closing tasks because Victor and Benji keep sneaking in kisses.

“I’m looking forward to your game on Friday,” Benji says smiling. 

“You don’t have to come,” Victor says. 

“Of course I do!” Benji says with a smirk, “I wouldn’t miss it. I have to cheer on my hot basketball star boyfriend.” 

Victor blushes. 

“Well,” Victor says, “It’s going to be an intense game. We have to beat Northwood if we want to go to the semifinals.” 

“You got this,” Benji says, bringing his arms to encircle Victor’s waist. Victor closes the distance between them and brushes his lips against Benji’s. 

Victor breathes against Benji’s mouth and whispers, “Maybe you can give me some incentive to stay on my game.” 

“Incentive,” Benji replies, “Like what?” 

“I have some ideas,” Victor sighs before deepening the kiss.

Victor walks them backwards until Benji’s legs hit the back of a table. Victor wraps his arms arounds Benji’s waist and lifts him up so that Benji is now sitting on the edge of the table. 

Benji is pleasantly surprised by Victor’s take charge attitude and complies when Victor moves to stand in between Benji’s legs. 

There is no separation between them and Victor is fighting the urge to reach down between them to touch Benji. He can feel Benji’s excitement and it's an incredible turn on. They are breathing harder as they move against each other. 

“Victor,” Benji pants, “I love where this is going but maybe not here . . .”

“Ugh,” Victor groans, “You are right.” 

Victor reluctantly pulls back bringing some separation between. Victor runs his hand through Benji’s hair and gets lost in his eyes. Victor caresses his hand along Benji’s jawline and slowly drags his thumb over Benji’s lips. He loves Benji’s lips. They are full and pink and perfect. 

Benji’s gaze is intense as he kisses Victor’s fingers and Victor finds it is nearly impossible to not make a move right there in the middle of Brasstown. 

Victor lets out a moan of frustration, “I wish we were somewhere where I could do what I want with you.” 

Victor is shocked by his own words and tries to backtrack, “I didn’t mean to---”

“No,” Benji cuts him off, “That was really hot.” 

“Yeah?” Victor says blushing. 

“Yeah,” Benji sighs. 

They reluctantly go back to finishing their closing tasks while stealing flirtatious glances at each other. Victor is incredibly distracted and can’t stop thinking about the next time he can be alone with Benji. 

Before they go to leave Victor grabs Benji’s hand and turns him around to face him. 

“Benji . . .” Victor hesitates. 

“Victor . . .” Benji reponds flitaiously. 

“I want to . . .” Victor hesitates again. 

Benji looks up at Victor with a curious expression but doesn’t speak so Victor continues. 

“I want more,” Victor breathes, “I think I’m ready to . . . you know . . . what do the jocks say . . . advance bases?” 

“Me too,” Benji responds smiling, “What did you have in mind?”

“I have practice after school all week but if we can find some alone time after that I think I’m ready for 2nd . . . maybe 3rd . . .” Victor says slowly. 

“Okay,” Benji responds smiling, “I’m game.” 

Victor laughs at this. 

They close up and head home. Victor can’t stop thinking about the next time he can be alone with Benji. It’s going to be a long week of practice.


	18. Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone trashes the locker room. Content warning for homophobia and homophobic slurs.

Victor arrives at school early on Monday morning for a basketball meeting before first period. With Friday’s game looming, Coach Ford is having them go over plays and strategy before school and have extra long practices after school. 

The school is eerily quiet this early as Victor heads down the hallway towards the locker room. He pushes open the door to the locker room and can instantly tell that something is off. He sees the guys on his team standing around the room that has clearly been trashed and vandalized. 

Victor and the others are taking in the scene. Equipment has been knocked over and scattered on the floor and the lockers and walls are covered with spray paint. 

“What the . . . ,” Victor whispers, as he takes a closer look at the graffiti. He can feel angry tears bubbling up as he reads the words in bright red spray paint . . . cocksuckers . . . faggots . . . fudge packers . . . we will end you . . . 

“Who did this?” Victor croaks in disbelief. 

Andrew sees Victor’s face and rushes over in concern. 

“Victor,” Andrew says quickly, “You should get out of here. We will take care of this.” 

“Who did this?” Victor asks again, trying to hold back tears. 

Another voice speaks up. “It has to be those asswipes from the Northwood team. They are taunting us. We have to retaliate,” Teddy geers. 

At that moment Coach Ford enters the room. “You will do no such thing,” the coach says, “I just got off the phone with the Northwood coach and he swears his team had nothing to do with this.” 

“Coach,” Andrew says, “That’s bullshit and you know it!” 

“We don’t have any proof,” the coach says, “What we can do is win that game on Friday.” 

Victor is barely taking in what Coach Ford is saying. He can’t stop looking at the words painted on the walls and the lockers . . . the grizzles are a bunch of fags . . . get lost homos . . . cocksuckers . . .

“We are not going over plays today,” coach Ford says, “We need to get this place cleaned up. Keirin, take pictures of the damage first.”

Coach Ford turns to Victor and Andrew, “Salazar & Spencer . . . in my office now.” 

Victor is unable to hold back his emotions and the guys on the team try to avoid his gaze. 

“Victor,” Andrew whispers, “Let’s go talk to coach . . . it will be okay man.” Andrew nudges Victor forward and they step over the debris and scattered equipment to follow coach Ford into his office. 

Coach Ford motions for them to sit in the chairs in front of his desk as he sits behind it. 

“Victor . . . ,” Coach Ford hesitates, “I’m sorry this happened. This is completely unacceptable.” 

Victor feels Andrew reach out and grip his shoulder and that’s when the floodgates open. Victor bends over in his chair with his face in his hands sobbing. 

Coach Ford isn’t sure how to respond. He speaks in a low voice to Andrew, “I need to go talk to Ms. Albright and see if we need to get the authorities involved.” 

“It’s okay coach,” Andrew responds with his hand still on Victor’s shoulder, “I’ll stay here with Salazar.” 

After Coach Ford closes the door behind him Andrew stands up pulling Victor up with him. Andrew brings Victor into a tight hug and rubs his back as Victor continues to cry. 

Victor is feeling disoriented by the weight of his emotions. Northwood trashed the locker room because he is gay but he did this to the whole team. The graffiti didn’t say “Victor is a fag,” it said “the grizzlies are fags.” 

Andrew brings Victor over to the couch in Coach Ford’s office and then grabs a bottle of water out of the mini fridge and tissues from the desk. 

“Here,” Andrew nudges Victor, handing him the water and kleenex. 

Victor finally calms his breathing enough to speak but his voice is hoarse, “They did this because of me . . . because I’m gay . . .”

“No man,” Andrew says, “They did this because they are homophobes and they are trying to keep you from playing on Friday. They know they can’t win with you on our team. They are trying to scare you. They are cowards.” 

Victor nods silently, still shaking with rage. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t be on the team,” Victor resigns, “Keirin and the guys . . . they don’t want me in the locker room . . . they don’t want me on the team . . .”

“That’s not true,” Andrew says, “I know they act like dicks but at the end of the day they will have your back. You heard Teddy. He’s pissed. He wants to go kick their asses.”

Victor lets out a stifled laugh and Andrew smiles. 

“Look . . .” Andrew hesitates, “I know they were acting like assholes when you came out but we are a team. All we care about is winning basketball games. I could care less where you put your . . . ugh . . . I mean . . . I don’t care that you are gay and that you are with Campbell . . . the rest of the guys . . . they will come around because they know we need you.” 

Victor smiles, “Did you almost say you don’t care where I put my dick?” 

Andrew groans, putting his head in his hands, “Sorry man . . .”

“No,” Victor laughs, “It’s funny. Now if Keirin said it maybe not.” 

They both chuckle and Victor starts to feel a little bit better. 

“I guess I just didn’t expect this,” Victor says, “Nothing too major has happened since I came out . . . well except my grandparents cutting me off . . . saying I’m disgusting . . .”

“Woah,” Andrew breathes, “That is not cool man.” 

Victor nods silently. 

“I’m sorry you had to see those words in the locker room . . .” Andrew sighs, “It’s not okay.”

“I guess I should start getting used to it,” Victor says.

“You shouldn’t have to,” Andrew says, clearly frustrated. 

There is a small knock on the door Coach Ford opens it slightly and motions for Andrew to come talk to him. Victor can’t hear what they are saying. Under normal circumstances he would be annoyed that they are talking about him but he is too close to losing it that he doesn’t care. 

Coach leaves and Andrew comes back to sit next to Victor on the couch. 

“Coach talked to Ms. Albright and you can go home if you want or you can skip the first couple of periods,” Andrew says. 

“I don’t want to go home,” Victor sighs.

“At least let me call Campbell,” Andrew says, “He would want to be here for you. Coach says you can stay here for a while.”  
“Okay,” Victor says in a small voice. 

Andrew grabs Victor’s phone before Victor can change his mind and finds Benji in his contacts. 

The phone rings and Benji picks up. 

“Hey Victor,” Benji says, “Aren’t we meeting after your basketball meeting?” 

“Benji,” Andrew says, “It’s Andrew. Something happened. Victor is okay but I think you should come.” 

“What happened?” Benji says in a high voice, “Where is he?” 

“He’s here with me in Coach Ford’s office,” Andrew says, “Someone trashed the locker room and wrote homophobic slurs on the walls. I think you should come.” 

“I’m on my way,” Benji says, “I’ll be there in 15.” 

“I’ll stay with him until you get here,” Andrew responds.

“Thanks Andrew,” Benji says sincerely before hanging up. 

“This is really embarrassing . . . ,” Victor breaths, “I can’t believe I fell apart in front of you . . . in front of the guys . . .” 

“It’s not,” Andrew says reassuringly, “I would be a fucking mess if they included racial slurs.” 

15 minutes later Benji is opening the door to the office and Andrew stands up. Benji takes in Victor’s appearance and can tell that he has been crying. 

“I’m going to give you guys some privacy,” Andrew says while patting Victor on the shoulder. 

“And Salazar,” Andrew says, “We got your back man.” 

Victor nods silently and Andrew pats Benji on the arm before leaving the room. 

Benji sits next to Victor on the couch and pulls him into his shoulder. “I’m so sorry Victor,” Benji says, “I saw the lockers . . . the walls . . . I can’t believe people still do this shit . . .”

Victor pulls away so that he can look at Benji’s face. “Thanks for coming,” Victor breathes. 

“Of course,” Benji says, “I’m always her for you.” 

Victor leans in and plants a gentle kiss on Benji’s lips. Benji smiles when they pull away.   
“What are you going to do?” Benji asks. 

“I think that people would understand if I decided not to play on Friday but I don’t want to give those Northwood guys the satisfaction. I’m playing,” Victor says in a determined voice. 

“I’m proud of you,” Benji says, “Just . . . be careful . . . I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

Victor nods and pulls Benji in for another hug. He can’t believe that last night he could only think about getting in Benji’s pants. Now he has to deal with the homophobic rivals and making sure they win on Friday. 

Benji and Victor sit silently for a few minutes with their arms around each other and then Benji remembers something. 

“Victor,” Benji says, hesitating, “Keirin is out there and he told me he wants to speak with you . . .”

“What?” Victor says.

“Yeah,” Benji replies, “He seemed upset like he had been crying. He really wants to talk to you. I think he is still waiting out there . . . should I go get him?”

Victor sighs, “I guess. That’s weird though, right?”

Benji shrugs and gets up to step outside into the locker room. He comes back inside with a defeated looking Keirin. 

Benji looks between Keirin and Victor and says, “I can leave so you guys can talk.” 

“No,” Victor says, “Stay . . .” 

Keirin is clearly having trouble looking directly at Victor as he stands there awkwardly ringing his hands. 

“So . . . ,” Victor says breaking the silence. 

“I’m sorry,” Keirin blurts out, “I know I’ve been a dick to you and you being gay and about you and Campbell. I thought it was harmless but after what happened today I realize it was stupid. It wasn’t cool of me and I’m sorry man.” 

Victor nods so Keirin continues. 

“It’s not okay what they did . . . writing those things on the lockers . . . and I know I said shit too but I don’t really feel that way . . . I would never . . . I’m sorry Victor . . . and you too Benji . . . ,” Keirin says, “We need you on this team Victor. I don’t care that your gay. It doesn’t matter and I’m going to stop being an asshole.” 

Victor is shocked by Keirin’s sincere apology. 

“It’s okay man,” Victor says.

“It’s not,” Keirin says, “but I hope you can forgive me and the team. We got your back, okay?”

“Okay,” Victor says smiling, “thanks.” 

Victor gets up and he and Keirin have an awkward bro hug moment. Benji smiles.


	19. Game Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for homophobia. Basketball game against Northwood.

The rest of the week is a blur leading up to the game. Besides practice and school Victor had to spend a lot of time convincing his parents that he is fine after Northwood vandalized the locker room.

The rest of the team has been almost annoyingly supportive since the incident and he is tired of being asked how he is doing. Victor realizes that that is at least better than his team being jerks so he concedes to the regular questioning and supportive pats on the back. 

It is the night before the game and Victor is the living room with Pilar, Adrian, his mom, and Benji. Benji is helping Isabel create new pun posters and Victor was unable to talk them out of it. Victor glances at Benji’s poster and laughs. It says in big letters: YOU CAN’T SPELL VICTORY WITHOUT VICTOR! 

Armando comes upstairs with boxes of pizza to join them for dinner. Even though Armando is living in the downstairs apartment he still joins them for dinner occasionally.

“Hey Benji,” Armando says in greeting, “Nice poster!” 

“Don’t encourage this,” Victor says, rolling his eyes. 

They sit around the table to eat and Victor is again curious as to why they are no longer saying grace as a family. 

“Mami,” Victor says, “We haven’t said grace before meals since I came out. What’s up with that?” 

Isabel sighs and looks at her son, “I guess I’m just figuring out how religion fits in now. I know the church's stance against homosexuality and I guess you could say I’m angry at God right now.” 

Victor looks concerned. He knows how important his mom’s faith is and doesn’t want her to abandon it for him. 

To everyone’s surprise Benji speaks up, “I don’t think you have to be mad at God per se . . . maybe just religion . . . I consider myself a very spiritual person even though I don’t prescribe to religious dogma . . . you can have a relationship with God without adopting the church’s homophobic stance.” 

Isabel smiles at this, “That is very wise Benji . . . I’ll think about that . . . thank you.” 

Victor is warmed by this exchange. Is it even possible for his boyfriend to be anymore perfect? Victor places his hand on Benji’s leg and gives it a small squeeze. Benji looks at Victor and flashes him a supportive smile. 

“You guys are too cute,” Pilar says annoyed, “It’s gross.” 

“Pilar!” Armando says, laughing slightly. 

Victor and Benji blush. 

*****************************

The next evening Victor heads into the locker room to get ready with the team. They can hear the crowd shuffling into the stands and there is a sense of nervous excitement among the guys. Victor is thinking about his family, Benji, Felix, Lake, and Mia all there in the crowd to support the team. 

As the team changes into their uniforms they can hear the cheerleaders roaring up the crowd. Coach Ford gets their attention and they all turn to look at him. 

“Grizzlies,” Coach Ford says, “We have the best team we have ever had and I know we can beat Northwood. With Salazar as our point guard and Spencer as team captain we have come together as a team and I know you will make me proud tonight!” 

The team is hyping themselves up and gives each other fist bumps. 

“Andrew,” Coach Ford says, “As team captain will you say a few words.” 

“Grizzlies,” Andrew says loudly, “I know you are angry! Our team has come under attack this week. The Northwood guys think they can intimidate us but they are wrong. They were trying to send a message to one of our own . . . they were trying to divide us . . . they were trying to scare Victor with homophobic slurs and hate in their hearts . . . but we are better than them! We are better than them on and off the court! Let’s get out there and show them what a real team looks like!”

The guys nod and slap each other on the backs during Andrew’s speech. Keirin walks over to stand next to Victor and places his hand on Victor’s shoulder. 

“Are you with me?” Andrew yells. 

“Yeah!” the team replies. 

“Let’s bring it in,” Andrew yells. 

The team comes together and places their hands in the center, “1, 2, 3, grizzlies!,” they all yell unison. 

“Let’s go!” Andrew yells as they all head out to the court. 

Victor jogs out with the rest of the team as the crows roars. The stands are packed on the Creekwood and Northwood side. Victor looks into the stands and sees his parents, his friends, and Benji holding their posters. Victor feels a rush of excitement as he heads to the side of the court to huddle with the team. 

They bring it in and Coach Ford gives them a final pep talk. The referee blows his whistle and Victor and his team head onto the court. This is the first time Victor is getting a good look at the Northwood team. They all have sneering faces at an attempt to intimidate them. Victor is not fazed. He’s used to this pre-game vibe. 

They get in position to start the game but then hear a group of voices shout from the Northwood stands, “Get out of here fag!”

Victor looks up into the stands but can’t identify who said it. Andrew turns to him and says, “Don’t worry about it. They just want to throw you off your game. We got this!” 

Victor nods and gets into a starting stance. The whistle blows and Creekwood quickly takes possession of the ball. Victor can hear his cheering section from the stands shouting “Let’s go Victor, Let’s Go!” He feels a swell of encouragement as he dribbles down the court and scores the first points of the game. 

The first half of the game is a blur. Creekwood is able to maintain a significant lead over Northwood but the longer the game goes on the more Northwood fouls them. Northwood starts playing dirty in an attempt to gain an edge. 

By the time they reach the second half Northwood makes no attempt to play fair. They are pissed and are fouling the Creekwood players left and right.

Victor heads down the court as Andrew attempts to keep the Northwood defenders at bay. Northwood’s team captain sneaks past Andrew and charges towards Victor slamming into him violently. Victor loses the ball before he hits the ground hard. 

Victor lets out a loud grunt when he hits the ground and he can hear the crowd gasp. The Northwood captain kicks Victor in the rips and yells in his face, “Stay down faggot!” 

Victor is gripping the side of his ribs in pain as the whistle blows and chaos ensues. Victor can hear his team run towards him and the Northwood captain. 

“What did you just say to him?!” Keirin yells in the captain’s face.   
“You heard me,” the captain geers, “He’s a nothing but a sorry little faggot!” 

Keirin shoves him backwards but the Northwood captain keeps his cocky grin, “Are you his boyfriend or something?” the Northwood captain yells. 

This time Keirin doesn’t hold back and brings up his fist to punch him in the face. The Northwood captain doubles over holding his nose and the referees are running over trying to break them apart. 

Victor is still on the ground and Andrew is huddled over him trying to make sure he’s not seriously injured. The court is now a blur of people. The coaches and refs are trying to keep the teams separated and Victor’s family and Benji are moving through the crowd trying to get to Victor. 

Once the teams are back on their sidelines the coaches and refs discuss what happened. Andrew helps Victor up and walks him over to sit on the bench. Armando, Isable, and Benji are looking at him concerned. 

Coach Ford walks over the team and sighs, “The Northwood team is forfeiting the game. They were in the wrong and were already losing. Unfortunately, Keirin is suspended for the next three games.” 

“What the hell?” Keirin says, “That is the rest of the season! Did you hear what he said to Victor? He kicked him!” 

“I know,” Coach Ford says, “Their team captain also got a three game suspension but their season is over anyway. I know what he said but you can’t punch him.” 

“Victor,” Coach Ford says, “Maybe you should go to the hospital and get checked out.” 

“No Coach,” Victor says, “I’ll be fine. My ribs are just bruised.” 

“Well make sure you rest up and put ice on them when you get home,” coach says.

“I know this isn’t the way we wanted to win but we are going to the finals and then the state championship after that,” coach says. 

The crowd starts to disperse once the refs announce the Northwood forfeit and the Creekwood win. Victor’s family, Benji, Felix, Lake, Mia, and Andrew are all crowded around Victor. 

“You okay buddy?” Felix asks.

“I’ll be fine,” Victor says in a small voice. 

“Let’s take you home,” Isabel says, rubbing Victor on the back. 

Benji doesn’t want to leave Victor in this state. “Can I go back with you and help get him settled?” Benji asks looking at Armando and Isabel. 

Armando looks at Victor and Victor gives his dad a pleading look.

“Why don’t you stay the night,” Armando says, “You can help Victor get settled and stay with him in the downstairs apartment.” 

Victor mouths a ‘thank you’ to his dad as Benji helps him up.


	20. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benji goes home with Victor after Victor is injured at the game and helps him take a shower. 
> 
> This is mature but I don't think it is warrants an explicit rating. Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Comments give me life :)

Armando unlocks the door and Benji walks with Victor through the doorway keeping him steady. 

“Let’s get you some aleve and ice,” Armando says, heading to the kitchen. 

Benji walks Victor over to the couch and they sit down. 

Victor lets out a wince when he sits down moving his hand to the side of his ribs. 

“Does it hurt a lot?” Benji asks.

Victor silently nods. 

“I’m so sorry Victor,” Benji says, “I’m so pissed at that homophobic asshole. If Keirin hadn’t gotten to him first I would have.” 

“Thanks Benji,” Victor says and lets out a small laugh. He winces when he laughs and tries to stay still. 

Armando enters the room and hands Victor water and two aleve. He gives Benji the ice pack and says, “Maybe you boys should head to bed. Can you help him wrap the ice to his ribs?” 

“Of course,” Benji says, “I’ll get him settled.” 

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not here,” Victor says jokingly. 

Benji and Armando laugh and help Victor to his feet and across the hall to his room. 

Once they're in Victor’s room Benji helps Victor get undressed. Victor winces when Benji lifts his Jersey over his head. Benji can see the bruising already forming on Victor’s ribs and bends down to place a soft kiss there. Victor smiles. 

“Thank you for staying the night,” Victor says, “This isn’t exactly what I had in mind when I mentioned more alone time the other day.” 

They both laugh and Victor immediately regrets it. He winces in pain and Benji looks at him concerned. 

Victor’s Jersey is off and Benji turns Victor’s dresser to grab a clean shirt. 

“Um,” Benji hesitates, “Do you need clean boxers?” 

“Yeah,” Victor says, “These are a little sweaty. I’m actually pretty sweaty from the game.” 

Benji hesitates before speaking again, “I can help you take a shower . . . if you are okay with that?”

“It is probably a good idea,” Victor says, not looking Benji in the eye, “I mean . . . I don’t really want to go to sleep covered in sweat. Plus, you would have to smell me.” 

Benji laughs looking nervous. 

“Here . . . let me help you sit on the bed,” Benji says, “I’m going to go talk to your dad about getting you into the shower.”

*****************************

Benji finds Armando in the kitchen and approaches him nervously.

“Is everything okay?” Armando asks.

“Yeah . . . ,” Benji hesitates, “Victor needs to take a shower and I don’t think he can do it himself with his ribs like they are . . . you can help him or I can . . .” 

Armando smiles, “It’s fine Benji. You can help him. You can find the towels in the hall closet.” 

Benji looks back at him in surprise, “Okay,” Benji says before turning back down the hallway. 

“And Benji,” Armando calls after him, “No funny business.” 

Benji laughs and nods at Armando, “I don’t think he would be up for that anyway.” 

*****************************

Benji heads back to Victor’s room smiling. 

“So . . . ,” Benji says, “Let’s get you in the shower . . . actually, I probably need to help you so it looks like we are both getting in.” 

Victor smiles awkwardly. 

“It’s kind of funny that this will be the first time we see each other completely naked but can’t really do anything about it . . .” Victor says. 

Benji blushes as he helps Victor to the bathroom. 

Once they are inside the bathroom Benji closes the door and reaches to turn on the shower. He turns to face Victor and they are both blushing. 

Benji lifts his shirt above his head and drops it to the floor. Victor gulps. Then Benji unzips his jeans and pulls them down, kicking them off. 

Benji is standing in front of Victor in tight white boxer briefs and Victor can already feel himself getting halfway hard. Benji walks towards Victor smiling. 

“You okay?” Benji asks with a grin. 

“Yeah . . . ,” Victor breathes, “This is um . . . definitely distracting me from the pain . . .” 

Benji brings his hands to the waist of Victor’s basketball shorts and pulls them down. Victor braces himself on Benji’s shoulder as he steps out of his shorts, leaving them on the floor. 

They stand there for a moment in their boxers as steam starts to fill the bathroom. 

“Okay . . . , “Benji says, “So . . . boxers . . .” 

“You first,” Victor says with a flirtatious smile. 

“That’s fair,” Benji laughs, “I’m not the one with the bruised ribs.” 

Benji steps back and hooks his thumbs around the waistband of his boxer briefs. Victor’s heart rate is increasing in anticipation. He wishes he wasn’t in so much pain right now. 

Benji pulls his briefs down and steps out of them. To Victor’s surprise Benji’s expression looks slightly self-conscious. Victor feels a little pervy when he glances down and realizes that Benji is half hard as well. 

“Your turn,” Benji smiles looking slightly more confident. 

Benji reaches for Victor’s waistband and pulls his briefs down. Victor steadies himself on Benji’s shoulder as Benji helps him step out of his boxer briefs. Victor can’t help but notice how close Benji is as he leans over to help him. 

They let out a little laugh when their eyes meet and Victor winces again in pain. 

“Stop laughing,” Benji says.

“Then stop being so adorably sexy,” Victor retorts. 

Benji helps him step inside the shower and then joins him. The water is hot and feels so good against their skin. 

Benji can’t help lean in and kiss Victor on the lips as the water pours over them. Their bodies are now touching and heat rises to Victor’s face when he feels Benji against him. 

Benji can feel Victor’s reaction and takes a step back, “Sorry,” Benji says shyly. 

“It’s okay,” Victor blushes. 

Benji reaches for the soap and lathers it in his hands. 

“Turn around,” Benji says and Victor complies. 

Victor has one arm against the shower wall to keep himself steady. 

Benji approaches Victor and plants a small kiss on the back of his neck before bringing his hands to Victor’s back. He is extremely gentle when his hands graze over Victor’s ribs. Victor sucks in a breath and bites his lower lip. 

“You okay?” Benji asks. 

“Yeah,” Victor sighs, “It’s okay.” 

Benji hesitates before moving his hands down. Victor is still facing away from him. Victor can sense Benji’s hesitation so he uses the hand not bracing himself to move Benij’s hands to his ass. 

Benji is having a difficult time not getting turned on as he continues to lather Victor up. 

“It is weird that I can be in so much pain yet so turned on at the same time . . .” Victor whispers. 

Benji lets out a laugh, “I don’t think I’m helping,” Benji says, “Turn around. I need to get your front and then I’ll wash your hair.” 

“Yes sir,” Victor says with a smirk. 

“Stop teasing me,” Benji smiles. 

Victor can’t take his eyes off Benji as Benji lathers soap on his chest. 

“You looked great out there tonight,” Benji says. 

“You mean before I was shoved on the ground and kicked by a homophobe,” Victor replies.   
“During the game,” Benji smiles, “It looked so effortless for you. You were really in your element.”

“I loved having you in the stands,” Victor smiles, “I love having you here now.” 

“Same,” Benji smiles hesitating again. 

“It’s okay,” Victor breaths, moving Benji’s hand lower. Victor is hard and it takes all of Benji’s willpower to not stroke him off right then and there. 

“Maybe we should be taking a cold shower,” Benji laughs. 

“If I were not in this condition I would let you take advantage of me,” Victor says flirtatiously and Benji blushes. 

“Such a tease,” Benji smiles reaching up to wash Victor’s hair. 

Victor can’t help but smile at how amazing this is. Even though he is in so much pain it is incredibly sweet and incredibly sexy to have Benji washing him. 

Benji cleans himself quickly and then helps Victor out of the shower. Victor stands still as Benji towel dries him. Benji bends down to dry off Victor’s legs and tries to avert his gaze from what is currently at eye level. 

Victor uses Benji for balance as Benji helps him step into clean boxers. Benji puts on his own boxers and they tiptoe out the door hoping to not run into Armando. Benji knows that Armando said it was fine but he would feel embarrassed if Armando saw them both freshly showered in the hallway only in their boxers. 

They enter Victor’s room and Benji shuts the door. 

Benji can tell that Victor is exhausted and in pain. 

“Here,” Benji says motioning to the bed, “Sit back and I’ll wrap this ice pack.” 

Victor sits down wincing and Benji places the ice pack against Victor’s ribs. He takes the long bandage and wraps it slowly around Victor’s abdomen. 

“You look exhausted,” Benji says. 

“I am,” Victor breathes. 

“Will I hurt you if I lay in bed next to you?” Benji asks. 

“It will hurt me if you don’t come here and lay next to me,” Victor whispers. 

Benji helps Victor swing his legs into bed and get under the covers. Benji climbs in next to him and Victor curls up in Benji’s nook. 

“What are you doing tomorrow?” Benji asks.

“Probably a whole lot of nothing,” Victor sighs, “You?”

“I’ll be taking care of my injured boyfriend,” Benji says. 

Victor brings him arm across Benji’s bare chest and sighs contentedly, “Thank you.” 

Benji plants a kiss on Victor’s forehand and holds Victor close to him avoiding his ribs. 

Benji stays awake until he knows Victor is asleep and then slowly drifts off to sleep himself.


	21. Never Have I Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew plays a game of never have I ever :)
> 
> Let me know what you think!

The next day Victor and Benji spend time lounging around and watching tv. Victor is fielding frantic messages from Simon and the NYC crew. The events from the game have been posted all over Creek Secrets and it is all anyone can talk about. 

“Hey boys,” Armando says, entering the living room, “My boss called and I have to head out to Savannah to deal with some kind of electrical emergency at one of the properties out there. I’m not sure how long I’ll be gone. Victor, will you be okay without me?”

“Yeah dad,” Victor says, “Benji is staying and I know that Felix wants to drop by later.” 

“Okay,” Armando says, “I’ll leave some cash on the table for takeout. I’m not sure what time I’ll make it back. It might be late.” 

“That’s fine,” Victor says reassuringly, “I’m already feeling better anyway.” 

“Alright,” Armando says, “Make sure you keep ice on those ribs.” 

“I will papi,” Victor smiles. 

Armando heads out and Victor lays back on the couch. 

“How are you feeling really?” Benji asks. 

“It hurts but it’s tolerable,” Victor says, “I really just want to be distracted. I want to take my mind off the game and the whole thing.”

“Well . . . ,” Benji says, “Felix had an idea to invite a few people over for game night but I wasn’t sure if you would be up for it.” 

“I’m up for it,” Victor says enthusiastically, “As long as we are not playing settlers of Catan!”

Benji and Victor laugh. 

Benji texts Felix and sets the plan in motion. 

Victor is surprised when people start arriving. Felix, Lake, Andrew, Mia, Teddy, and Keirin all enter his dad’s apartment. 

“How many people did you invite?” Victor asks Felix.

“This is it,” Felix says, “I promise . . . oh wait, I also texted Pilar.” 

At that moment Pilar enters the front door and gives Victor a smirk, “Hey big bro! Game night huh . . . what are we playing?” 

“I have some ideas!” Lake says, “Maybe Never Have I Ever, Cards Against Humanity, or Truth or Dare!” 

“Lake,” Mia laughs, “You are just trying to stir up trouble!” 

“Since when is that a bad thing!” Lake retorts. 

“Wait,” Benji hesitates, “Isn’t Never Have I Ever a drinking game?” 

“Yeah,” Lake says, “But we can just drink our soda. It’s more about learning what people have and haven’t done.” 

Benji lets out a small sigh of relief. 

“Alright!” Andrew says, “Let’s get refreshments. Lake, didn’t you bring snacks?” 

They bring in bowls of chips and pretzels and place them on the coffee table. Benji moves some cushions and pillows on the floor and everyone is lounging around getting comfortable. 

Victor smiles at Mia when he sees her leaning against Andrew. I guess they are officially a thing now, Victor realizes. 

“What are we playing first?” Victor asks. 

“Never Have I Ever!” Lake exclaims, “Does everyone know how to play? When it is your turn you think of something that you have never done like . . . never have I ever been arrested . . . if you have done it then you take a drink . . . and the dirtier the better!”

“I’m not sure I want to play this in front of my sister,” Victor confesses. 

“You are just worried that I’ll learn how innocent you are,” Pilar laughs. 

“I have a feeling things are about to get very awkward,” Felix says. 

“Okay,” Andrew says, “Who’s first?”

“Victor,” Keirin says, “He’s the one who got his ribs kicked in last night. He gets to go first.” 

“Ugh,” Victor wines, “Don’t pity me please.” 

“Come on Victor,” Teddy says, “You’re up!”

“Okay,” Victor hesitates, “Never have I ever . . . gone skinny dipping . . .”

Everyone laughs and then looks around to see who takes a drink. Victor blushes when he sees Benji take a sip of his diet coke. Mia, Andrew, and Pilar also take a drink.

“Pilar!” Victor exclaims, “See . . . add this to the list of things I wish I didn’t know about my sister . . .”

Everyone starts cracking up. 

“It’s not my fault you are so innocent,” Pilar says, “Benji, you have to fix this . . .”

“Ugh,” Victor groans and Benji laughs. 

“Okay!” Lake says, “I’ll go next! Never have I ever had sex.” 

Victor leaves his drink in his hand and looks around the room. Benji, Andrew, Mia, Kierin, and to his horror Pilar all take a drink. The only ones not taking a drink are Victor, Felix, and Teddy. 

“This was a bad idea,” Victor groans. 

“Campbell,” Andrew geers, “When are you taking Victor’s V CARD?!” 

Victor sighs, putting his face in his hands and blushes. Mia gives Andrew a playful shove on the arm and a look.   
“Yeah,” Keirin interjects, “Campbell! you need to get on that!” 

Victor is horrified but also slightly amused. He assumes this is Keirin’s attempt at being supportive in a bro kind of way. 

Benji smiles at Victor realizing this exchange is all in good fun. 

“My turn!,” Felix says, “Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex . . .”

Obviously, Victor and Benij both take a drink and to everyone’s surprise Andrew and Keirin also take a drink. 

“What?!” Pilar exclaims, “Spill!” 

Andrew blushes, “What? It’s not a big deal . . .”

“Dudes,” Teddy interjects, “When? Who?” 

Keirin laughs, “It was a game of spin the bottle in seventh grade. Andrew was spinning the bottle and it landed on me. Before I could say ‘try again’ Andrew leaned over and kissed me.” 

They are all laughing uncontrollably at this point and Teddy is shoving Keirin on the arm. 

“You did not?!” Benji asks, looking at Andrew. 

“I did!” Andrew says proudly. 

“How was it?” Lake asks curiously. 

“Not bad,” Andrew says grinning. 

“How did I not know this?” Teddy aks. 

“It was seventh grade,” Keirin says, “It really wasn’t a big deal.” 

They all recover from this revelation and then it’s Mia’s turn, “Never have I ever cheated on someone . . .” Mia says. 

Victor brings his cup to his lips and takes a drink. Mia gives him a knowing look. I guess she is not totally over it, Victor realizes. 

Victor gives Benji a curious look when Benji brings his cup to his mouth. The group all turn to Victor and Benji trying to figure out who cheated on who. 

“Of course Victor is taking a drink,” Pilar says, “I got to stand in solidarity with Mia on this one . . .”

“Benji . . .” Victor hesitates, “Why did you drink?”

“Don’t you remember?” Benji says, “Willacoochee . . . I was still with Dereck.” 

“Yeah,” Victor says, “But I kissed you and you stopped it. That doesn’t count, right?” 

“Well . . . I definitely kissed you back for a split second and I did have a huge crush on you,” Benji says quietly. 

Mia is looking between Victor and Benji and feels her eyes starting to water. 

“I’m going to go to the bathroom,” Mia says quickly before jumping up and darting out the room. 

“Don’t worry about it guys,” Andrew says, looking at Victor and Benji, “She’ll be okay.” 

The mood in the room has definitely shifted and Andrew quickly gets up to go after her. 

“That was awkward . . . ,” Pilar says quietly. 

Lake, Pilar, Felix, Teddy, and Keirin head to the kitchen for more snacks leaving Benji and Victor alone on the couch. 

“I’m sorry Victor,” Benji says, “I keep forgetting that your break up with Mia was so recent. I guess it is still fresh.”

“Yeah,” Victor sighs, “I mean . . . she’s with Andrew now but I don’t blame her for getting upset.” 

“You need new ice,” Benji says, reaching out to put a hand against Victor’s ribs, “I’ll go get it.” 

Victor nods as Benji gets up to head into the kitchen. 

Felix returns to the living room and joins Victor on the couch. They can hear the others laughing from the kitchen. 

“How are you feeling buddy?” Felix says. 

“Physically or emotionally?” Victor replies.

“Both,” Felix says. 

“My ribs hurt and I’m pretty sure Benji and I accidently hurt Mia all over again,” Victor sighs. 

“Lake says she is feeling better about the situation since she’s with Andrew now but I guess the breakup was pretty recent,” Felix conceds. 

“Yeah,” Victor says. 

“Can you believe that part about Andrew and Keirin?” Felix says. 

“I can’t actually,” Victor laughs, “That was surprising . . . maybe that’s why Keirin was such a jerk when I came out . . . maybe he felt weird knowing he had kissed a guy . . .”

“Maybe,” Felix nods. 

“How are things with you and Lake?” Victor asks. 

“Pretty good,” Felix says, “We are talking about taking things to the next level . . .”

“Really?” Victor asks, “That’s great Felix. I’m happy for you both.”

“What about you and Benji?” Felix asks with a smirk. 

“Well . . .” Victor hesitates, “We actually took a shower together last night after the game . . .”

“What?!” Felix exclaims, “Shower sex? That’s hot!” 

“No, no, no,” Victor says, “No sex. Just a shower. It’s not like I was ready for that since my ribs had just been kicked by a homophobe . . . but it was pretty hot . . .” 

“Dude!” Felix says, “Soo Benji . . . is he . . . you know . . . well endowed?” 

“Felix!” Victor exclaims blushing. 

“Well . . . ,” Felix says slyly, “I’m sure you took a peek . . . sooo . . .” 

“Let’s just say I’m not disappointed,” Victor says blushing even more. 

“Ha!” Felix says, “You are a lucky guy!” 

“I am,” Victor says. 

The conversation is awkward but it reminds Victor how great it is to have a friend like Felix. Only Felix, his straight best friend, would ask Victor about Benji’s size. 

Victor looks up to see Mia enter the room with Andrew. It looks like she has been crying. 

“Hey Victor,” Mia says, “We are going to take off. I hope you feel better and I’m really sorry about that asshole from Northwood.”

“I’ll be okay,” Victor says, “Are you okay? I’m sorry ab---”

Mia cuts Victor off, “It’s fine . . . really . . . don’t mention it.” 

Victor can tell she doesn’t want to talk about it so he nods silently.

“See you later man,” Andrew says, “Rest up and listen to nurse Campbell!” 

Victor tries not to laugh and Andrew and Mia head out the front door. 

“Did someone say nurse Campbell?” Benji asks, entering the room with a new ice pack. 

Felix helps Benji wrap the new ice pack and Victor settles back down on the couch. It is starting to get late and Victor is feeling a twinge more pain from all the laughing. 

“You okay?” Benji asks, looking at Victor concerned. 

“Yeah,” Victor says, “Just a little more pain . . . I don’t think I can get away with any more games that incite that much laughter . . .” 

Felix can tell Victor is fading so he suggests that the rest of them take off. Keirin, Teddy, Felix, Lake, and Pilar say goodnight and tell Victor to rest up. 

Benji and Victor are left alone in the apartment. 

“Any updates from your dad?” Benji asks. 

Victor pulls out his phone and sees a recent text. 

“I guess he is stuck in Savannah for the night,” Victor says, “Looks like we have the apartment to ourselves . . .”

Benji and Victor lock eyes and blush. 

“You know . . . ,” Victor says, “Maybe you can find a way to distract me from the pain . . .”

“Yeah,” Benji replies, “I might have an idea of how to do that . . .” 

“Whatever nurse Campbell recommends . . . ,” Victor whispers.


	22. Pillow Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Benji unexpectedly have the apartment to themselves for the night. Things get steamy!
> 
> Content waning: this is explicit so I'm changing the rating. I'm hoping it is balanced out with sweetness though.

As soon as Victor and Benji realize they have the apartment to themselves the sexual tension rises. 

“Do you want to go lay down?” Benji asks. 

Victor nods silently and his heart rate increases. All of a sudden Victor doesn’t feel any pain. All his attention is focused on what could happen tonight. 

Victor and Benji intertwine their fingers and walk down the hall to Victor’s room. Benji walks across the room to turn on the bedside lamp and turn off the overhead light. They are standing a couple of feet apart and look at eachother unsure of what to do next. 

Victor lets out a deep breath and smiles at Benji. 

“You okay?” Benji asks. 

“Yeah,” Victor sighs, “I guess I’m just a little nervous all of a sudden . . .” 

“Me too,” Benji whispers, moving closer to stand in front of Victor. 

Victor reaches out and places his hand to the side of Benji’s face before leaning in to kiss him. The kiss is slow and deep and Benji lets out a small moan against Victor’s mouth. 

Benji gently wraps his arms around Victor trying his best to avoid his ribs. Victor presses his body against Benjis deeping their kiss further. 

Victor winces slightly when their embrace tightens and Benji pulls back.

“Sorry,” Benji breaths. 

“No,” Victor smiles, “It’s okay. Let’s umm . . . move to the bed.” 

“Do you want to . . . ,” Benji hesitates. 

“What?” Victor asks. 

“Um . . . ,” Benji whispers, “Remove some clothes first . . .” 

Victor responds by lifting his shirt over his head and unbuttoning his jeans. 

Benji notices Victor’s healing bruises while lifting his own shirt above his head. Victor’s breath catches in his throat when he takes in the sight of Benji in the warm lamp light.   
Victor unzips his jeans and pulls them down kicking them to the side. He is down to his boxer briefs and his chest is rising and falling as his breath quickens in anticipation. 

Benji steps out of his jeans and leaves them on Victor’s floor. They silently lay back on the bed and Benji adjusts himself to lay next to Victor. 

“I’m resisting the urge to jump on top of you right now,” Benji laughs, “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Victor smiles, “I’ll be okay . . . I guess I’m going to be the pillow princess tonight . . .” 

Benji laughs, “That’s alright with me . . . I am your nurse anyway . . . I’ll be taking care of you then . . .”

Victor’s face heats at Benji’s words and he leans in to kiss him hard on the mouth. They are laying on their sides facing each other and Benji scooches closer when Victor reaches out to grab Benji’s hip. 

Victor lets out an involuntary moan when Benji’s tongue enters his mouth. Their movements quicken and Victor can feel Benji’s hard on his thigh. 

Benji motions for Victor to lay on his back and he complies. Benji begins to plant kisses along Victor’s neck and travels down to Victor’s collar bone. 

Victor lets out a moan when Benji moves down to suck on his nipple. 

“Is that okay?” Benji asks. 

“Yeah,” Victor pants, “It’s good.” 

Benji continues to trail kisses on Victor’s neck and chest as his hand reaches down to rest on Victor’s hip. 

Victor almost jolts at the close proximity of Benji’s hand and wants nothing more than for Benji to grasp him. 

“You okay?” Benji asks, “You just shuttered . . .”

“Yeah,” Victor pants, “This is really really good . . .” 

Benji hooks a finger around the waistband of Victor’s boxers and looks at Victor in the eyes. 

“Can I . . . ,” Benji hesitates, “Can I take these off?” 

“Please . . . ,” Victor whines, no longer concerned with hiding his excitement.   
Benji slowly pulls Victor’s boxers down as Victor lifts his hips slightly to get them off. Benji sits back to take in the sight before returning to Victor’s side. 

The way Benji looks at Victor has him panting even harder. 

“You can touch me . . . ,” Victor says, feeling impatient. 

“You sure . . . ,” Benji hesitates. 

At that moment Victor grabs Benji’s hand and moves it down to grasp his cock. 

Benji complies and the feeling of Victor in his hand gets him even more turned on. 

“Benji . . . ,” Victor moans as Benji starts to stroke him. 

Victor has jerked himself off plenty of times but this is a completely different experience. Victor turns his head to kiss Benji but their kisses quickly turn into panting as Benji’s movements speed up. 

“I . . . ,” Victor pants, “I don’t think I’m going to last very long.” 

“That’s okay,” Benji whispers as he gets into a rhythm. 

Victor can feel his orgasm building and he knows he is close. 

“I’m going to . . . ,” Victor pants. At that moment Victor cums on Benji’s hand and chest. He lets out a deep groan as the orgasm washes over him. 

Benji can’t get enough of Victor’s noises and the expression on Victor’s face when he cums. Victor lets out a contented sigh and looks into Benji’s eyes. 

“That was . . . ,” Victor sighs. 

“Hot,” Benji finishes the sentence. 

Victor continues to catch his breath and Benji reaches over to grab the tissues from Victor’s nightstand. 

Benji cleans Victor up as Victor recovers. 

Victor can’t stop smiling and grabs Benji’s hip when Benji returns from throwing the tissues in the bin. 

“Your turn,” Victor says.   
Benji raises an eyebrow, “I thought you were going to be a pillow princess tonight.” 

“Please,” Victor whines, “I can’t not take care of you now . . .”

Before Benji can protest Victor reaches between them and strokes Benji over his boxers. Benji lets out a gasp and Victor smiles. 

“Okay,” Benji whispers, “but don’t hurt yourself . . . if the movement hurts your ribs . . . I can . . . I can help . . .” 

That was that and Victor hooks a thumb over Benji’s boxers indicating that he wants him to take them off. Benji complies and he lifts his hips to pull them down. Victor grasps Benji in his hand and Benji lets out a moan. 

Victor is staring at Benji’s face and can’t get enough of his pleasured expression. I’m the source of his pleasure, Victor thinks as he gets into a rhythm. 

If Victor is experiencing any pain while stroking Benji it is completely overwhelmed by the pleasure he feels eliciting these moans from Benji. 

Benji’s head tilts back and he closes his eyes, “Victor . . . ,” Benji whispers, “I’m close . . .”

Victor quickens his movements and can feel Benji tense beneath him before he’s cumming. Victor is completely undone when he sees the waves of pleasure wash over Benji’s face. 

Benji lets out a contented goan as he turns to smile at Victor. Benji caresses the side of Victor's face before kissing him gently. 

“That was amazing,” Benji sighs. 

“I think I could tell . . . Victor laughs, “Sooo . . . not too bad considering it was my first time and all . . .” 

“Well . . . ,” Benji whispers, “I’m assuming you have had lots of practice on yourself.” 

“That’s true,” Victor grins, “But this is so much better . . .” 

Benji reaches back over for the tissues and Victor helps him clean up. Benji tosses the tissues in the bin and rolls back over to hold Victor. 

They are both catching their breath as they look into each other's eyes contentedly. 

“Are you in any pain?” Benji asks.

“Actually no,” Victor says, “I think you were successful in distracting me.” 

Benji laughs, “Nurse Campbell for the win!” 

Victor runs his hand through Benji's hair as he takes in all the features on his face. 

“Benji . . . ,” Victor whispers, “I love you . . .” 

A huge smile spreads across Benji’s face as he leans in to kiss Victor. 

When they part Benji places his forehead against Victor’s and whispers, “I love you too Victor.” 

Benji lays on his back and pulls Victor next to him to rest on his shoulder. Victor drapes his arm across Benji and squeezes him tightly. 

“I hadn’t planned on saying that tonight,” Victor laughs. 

“It might have something to do with what we just did,” Benji giggles. 

“Yeah,” Victor says, smiling against Benji’s shoulder, “I’ve been wanting to say it before tonight but I don’t know . . . this was so amazing and so intimate . . . I just . . . I couldn’t hold it in any longer . . .”

“I know what you mean,” Benji whispers. 

Benji moves to place a kiss on Victor’s forehead and they continue to lay in each other’s arms. 

Exhaustion quickly overwhelms them and they drift off to sleep.


	23. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter transition chapter. Armando finds Benji and Victor in bed in the morning. 
> 
> The next chapter is going to be hilarious and I've been planning it out in my head for awhile.

Armando quietly opens the door to the apartment around 7 am. He got up early to drive back from Savannah. He walks down the hallway to check on Victor. He felt a little guilty about leaving him given his injury and the events at Friday’s game. 

Armando knocks softly on the door and when he doesn’t hear any movement he opens it slightly. He is taken aback by the scene before him. Victor and Benji are fast asleep in Victor’s bed. They are clearly naked and their clothes are discarded haphazardly on the floor. He takes in the box of tissues on the floor and realization hits him. 

Armando slowly backs up and closes the door softly as to not to stir them. He knows Victor would be horrified if he saw him standing there in the doorway. He enters the kitchen to make coffee and collect his thoughts. 

Armando is not entirely surprised but Victor promised him they would have ‘the talk’ first. He will definitely have to discuss this with Victor after he wakes up. Armando is glad that he is attending the PFLAG sex ed class with Jack this evening. It looks like the timing is right. If Victor and Benji’s physical relationship is progressing he wants to be informed. 

Armando heads to the upstairs apartment to see if Isabel is awake. He still has a key even though he usually knocks to respect Isabel’s boundaries. Armando enters the apartment to see Isabel drinking coffee at the table. 

“Good morning,” Armando says. 

“Hey,” Isabel says, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Armando says, “I wanted to talk to you about something. Are Pilar and Adrian asleep?”

Isabel nods and motions for Armando to sit across from her. 

“It’s about Victor,” Armando says. 

“Is he okay?” Isabel says concerned, “I knew we should have taken him to the E.R. on Friday.” 

“No, it’s not that,” Armando says reassuringly, “I umm . . . I found Victor and Benji in bed this morning and it was clear that something happened last night . . .” 

Isabel sighs, “Do you think they are having sex? We need to talk to Victor about being safe.” 

“I don’t know,” Armando says, “I’ve told Victor to come talk to me first if they are planning on taking that step. I’m not assuming what did or didn’t happen. I’ll talk to him today.” 

“Well . . . ,” Isabel says, “Don’t you think I should be there? Do you know what to say?” 

“Look,” Armando says, “This is a talk that a father should have with his son. You had the talk with Pilar when she became a woman and she would have been even more horrified if I was there for that conversation.” 

“I’m going to that PFLAG sex ed class with Jack tonight,” Armando says, “It seems like good timing since things are obviously getting serious with Victor and Benji.”

“Are you freaked out by that?” Isabel asks. 

“Maybe a little,” Armando says, “But I like Benji. He seems like a really responsible kid and that he really cares for Victor.” 

“I agree,” Isabel says, “He is a good boy.” 

***************************

Armando tries to act casual when Victor and Benji walk into the kitchen later that morning. 

“Good morning!” Armando says cheerfully. 

“Um,” Victor says, “Good morning papi, when did you get back?” 

“Oh,” Armando says, “Around 7.” 

Victor looks nervously at Benji and Benji offers him a small smile. 

“Do you want to have breakfast with us Benji?” Armando asks. 

“No thank you,” Benji says, “I actually have to get home and shower and change before my shift at Brasstown. Sarah gave Victor today off with his injury but that means I’m working the shift with her and she will be upset if I’m late.” 

“Okay,” Armando says, “Thanks for taking care of our boy.”

“Of course,” Benji smiles. 

Victor walks Benji to the door and gives him a quick kiss.

“I love you,” Victor says. 

“I love you too,” Benji replies, “I’ll text you later, okay?” 

Victor nods and Benji heads out. 

Victor closes the front door and turns around to face his dad. 

“So . . . ,” Victor says, “Did everything work out at that property in Savannah?” 

“Yes,” Armando says, “It was a mess but we got it sorted out okay. How was your night?” 

Victor is all of a sudden terrified that his dad can see his thoughts. Images from last night flash in his mind. Benji in his bed . . . Benji touching him . . . the sounds Benji made . . .

“Uh,” Victor hesitates, “It was good. Some of the team came by as well as Felix and Lake.” 

“That sounds fun,” Armando says, “So, what did you and Benji get up to last night?”

“What?!” Victor says, “What do you mean?” 

“Victor,” Armando says, with a knowing look, “I checked on you this morning when I got home and I saw you both.” 

Victor hides his face in his hands, “Ugh,” Victor groans. Armando is laughing slightly at Victor’s embarrassment. 

Victor takes a seat across from his dad and stares at the kitchen table. 

“Why are you laughing?” Victor pleads, “You’re not mad?” 

“I’m not mad,” Armando says reassuringly, “but you did promise you would come talk to me first.” 

“I know,” Victor says, “but it wasn’t planned and we didn’t do anything that requires the talk.” 

Victor can’t force himself to look at his dad. How humiliating, Victor thinks. Victor is agonizing over what exactly his dad saw. He thinks they were covered by blankets.

“Well,” Armando says, “it seems like the time for ‘the talk’ is approaching so its good that I’m going to that sex ed class tonight.” 

“Ugh,” Victor groans, “I’m regretting ever introducing you to the Spiers. They are basically your mentors in how to have a gay son!” 

“Is that such a bad thing?” Armando asks. 

“No,” Victor concedes, “but it is making for a lot of awkward conversations.”


	24. The Sex Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sex talk chapter is here! I'm hoping that the humor lands well. I even threw in a reference to Pure for Men supplements because the ads always play on Hulu for Love, Victor. 
> 
> Enjoy and stay ready friends :)

Victor spends the rest of Sunday trying to catch up on homework while Benji is at Brasstown. His dad is leaving for the PFLAG meeting with Jack soon and Victor is trying to avoid the inevitable . . . the sex talk with his dad. 

Victor opens instagram and sends Simon a DM.

3:45 PM

Dear Simon, I’m sort of regretting introducing my parents to your parents. Let’s just say that your dad is enthusiastic about having a gay son and now he is taking my dad to that PFLAG sex ed class for parents of gay kids! Ugh! Please tell me the embarrassment will subside eventually. - Love, Victor

3:47 PM

Victor, LMAO! I’m so sorry Victor. In all fairness, I did warn you about my dad. My dad went to that class when I started dating Bram and it was awkward AF. In all seriousness though, it was nice that he cared enough to go and do the lame dad thing. Get ready! They give out samples at those PFLAG things! - Simon

4:00 PM

Simon, OMG! Samples?! Is this what I’m in for? What has your dad gotten my dad into? Ugh! My dad just left. Apparently your dad is giving him a ride. I’m not sure how I feel about this. - Vic

4:05 PM

Vic, Hang in there! It won’t be so bad. Okay, maybe it will! But then you can hopefully avoid the conversation for another year or so. - Simon

4:07 PM

Wait, there is going to be more than one conversation? Please tell me your dad has stopped embarrassing you? - Vic

4:08 PM

Vic, Ha! Not a chance. Granted, my dad finds a lot of enjoyment in embarrassing me and being super nosey about my relationship with Bram. Good luck! - Simon

4:10 PM

Simon, if you don’t hear from me again it is because I have died of embarrassment. My death certificate will say I combusted from humiliation induced by my father’s attempt to explain gay sex. - Vic

4:12 PM

LMAO! I just shared this with Bram and Justin and we can’t stop laughing. You’ll be fine! Talk later :) - Simon

*************************

Victor is texting back and forth with Benji and half-heartedly attempts to finish his math homework. It is starting to get late and he didn’t expect his dad to be gone this long. His dad left around 4 and it is almost 8. 

Around 8:30 he hears the door being unlocked and sees his dad stumble through the doorway carrying what looks like goodie bags. 

“Mijo!” Armando exclaims, “I’m back! How are your ribs feeling? All good?” 

Victor is confused by his dad’s appearance and his words seem slightly slurred. 

“Dad,” Victor hesitates, “Are you drunk?”

“Nooo . . . ,” Armando says, walking over to join Victor on the couch, “Well . . . maybe tipsy. Jack took me and the other parents for a few drinks after the class! We had a great time! They are a fun crowd.” 

“Dad!” Victor says exasperatedly. 

“Don’t worry,” Armando says, “Jack drove me back and he didn’t drink. I guess he thought the group could use some liquid courage after everything that we learned!” 

“Umm,” Victor says, “Maybe we should talk about this later. You should get some coffee.” 

“Nonsense,” Armando says, “I don’t want to forget anything. We are doing this now.” 

Victor is mortified. Not only is he about to have the sex talk with his dad but his dad is clearly intoxicated and seems way too eager. 

“What’s in the bags?” Victor asks, not really sure he wants to know. 

“Oh!” Armando says excitedly, “Great stuff! Let me see . . .” 

Armando pulls out some pamphlets from one of the bags and hands them to Victor. 

“Here,” Armando says, “These explain everything you need to know about gay sex. We learned all about tops, bottoms, versatiles, and sides.”

OMG, Victor thinks. He is way too eager. I am dying. I am literally dying right now. 

“Okay!” Victor says hoping that his dad won’t expand on the subject. 

Armando reaches back inside the bag and hands Victor a pile of condoms. Victor is blushing furiously. 

“Using protection is very important,” Armando says, “You always need to use a condom. Not just anal. Oral also!” 

“Okay, dad!” Victor says horrified. 

Victor can’t help but think his dad’s goodie bags are like a Mary Poppins bag . . . the bag is bottomless but way more gay. 

“And here,” Armando says, handing Victor sample packets of lube, “You will want to use lube for penetration. Girls come with their own lubricating system but guys don’t. The instructors said that if you feel intimidated by anal penetration you can even practice by yourself. There are some infographics in the pamphlets.” 

OMG OMG OMG OMG Victor thinks . . . this is so much worse than I ever anticipated . . . how is it possible that my dad is intoxicated enough to say the words anal penetration but sober enough to say infographics? What kind of alternate universe is this?

“Oh,” Armando says, reaching back into the bag and pulling out a small bottle, “Here is a sample of Pure for Men fiber supplements. Apparently frequent douching can cause problems but taking these twice a day will make it easier. I guess the fiber helps your . . . you know . . . stay solid enough so that there are no embarrassing accidents while bottoming . . . the advertising says it helps you stay ready so I guess that is what it does!”

NO NO NO NO NO! Victor is internally screaming. Why? Please stop. Please stop talking, Victor thinks. 

“That is of course if you decide to bottom,” Armando says, “If you do and you think these help I can order you a bottle. I can also get some for Benji too! That’s a good idea . . . I’ll order some for Benji also.”

I’M DYING. I’M DEAD. THIS IS NOT HAPPENING, Victor thinks. 

Victor doesn’t say anything so his dad continues. 

“And about bottoming,” Armando continues, “It can be painful at first so you guys need to communicate with each other. If you don’t like something or a certain position you need to be able to communicate that.” 

Victor nods hoping that that will satisfy his dad from elaborating further. 

“And you boys should have fun!” Armando says, “That’s why it is really important to be able to tell each other what you like and dislike. Make sure you check in with each other and that you have clear consent for everything you do.” 

HE IS WAY TOO EAGER Victor thinks. HE IS WAY TOO HAPPY ABOUT THIS! 

“Okay papi!” Victor interjects. 

“I think I may be forgetting something,” Armando hesitates, “Let’s see . . . you have the pamphlets, condoms, lube, fiber supplements . . . Oh! And if you or Benji bottom just start with a finger and then add more to adjust! I think they called it prepping . . . anyway, lots of lube . . . that was important!” 

AHHHHHH! Someone please kill me now, Victor screams internally. Isn’t he just supposed to tell me to use a condom? Why all the specifics? 

“Okay, papi!” Victor exclaims, “I think I get it.” 

PLEASE LET THIS BE OVER. PLEASE LET THIS BE OVER, Victor thinks. 

“Okay, great!” Armando says, way too enthusiastically, “And if you have any questions let me know. There is a lot more information in the pamphlets and Jack even said there is a book he bought for Simon so I can get you that.”

“That’s not necessary dad!” Victor interjects. 

“No!” Armando exclaims, “I’m happy to! If you have any concerns let me know. I may not have all the answers but I can consult Jack or google or whatever.” 

“I think I’ll be fine,” Victor sighs, wanting this to end, “Benji is experienced. I’m sure he knows what he is doing.” 

Victor immediately regrets bringing up Benji because it seemed to jog Armando’s memory. 

“Benji,” Armando sighs, “He is such a responsible young man. You know he told me that he got tested and he is negative for HIV so that definitely gives your mom and I peace of mind.”   
“I know dad,” Victor sighs. 

“You boys should be able to talk about this,” Armando says, “If you can’t talk about sex then you shouldn’t be having it!” 

“Dad!” Victor interjects, “We have . . . we are talking about it . . . we are fine . . . okay!” 

“Okay!” Armando says, “Just keep communicating. That is very important.” 

“I know papi,” Victor sighs again. 

“Okay,” Armando smiles, “I can tell you are over this conversation.”

Victor nods and Armando throws all the goodies back in the bag and hands it to him. 

“Take your presents,” Armando says, “Use them well!” 

“Thanks,” Victor says, “I mean . . . I’ll put this stuff in my room where I will be the rest of the night . . . drink some coffee . . .” 

Victor gets up from the couch but before he can walk away his dad is pulling him into a tight hug. 

“I’m so proud of you son,” Armando says.

“Thanks dad,” Victor says confused. 

“Okay!” Armando says, clapping Victor on the back, “Go read your pamphlets.”

Victor turns and darts to his room before his dad can say anything else.

I’M GOING TO KILL SIMON’S DAD, Victor thinks. I’M GOING TO KILL SIMON. 

When Victor closes the door to his room he FaceTimes Simon who answers right away.

“I can’t believe that just happened!” Victor says, “That was horrible! I have a freakin’ goodie bag!” 

Victor can hear the rest of the NYC crew all laughing in the background. 

“I’m sorry Vic!” Simon says, “I tried to warn you but nothing can prepare you for the gay sex talk from parents who are wayyy to invested.” 

“Show us your goodies!” Justin yells from behind Simon.   
At that moment Ivy and Kim start chanting, “Show and tell! Show and tell! Show and tell!” 

“Oh my gosh,” Victor says, “Now I have to be humiliated twice!” 

“Girl,” Justin says, “It will be fun with us . . . what did you get? We will give you the down low on the things your dad missed!” 

I’M DYING AGAIN, Victor thinks. 

Victor reluctantly rehashes the conversation with the NYC crew. By the time they hang up Victor’s ribs hurt from laughing so hard. He places the bag of goodies on his bed and sighs. HOLY FREAKIN’ HELL, what a night, Victor thinks.


	25. Allyship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor meets Cyrus who invites Benji and Victor to attend the Creekwood Gay/Straight Alliance meetings. Lake, Felix, Mia, Andrew, Victor, and Benji have lunch together and discuss allyship.
> 
> Your comments inspire me!

The next day at school was weird. Victor was still recovering from the hella awkward sex talk with his dad and now it seemed like everyone at school was staring at him and giving him sympathetic looks. He didn’t understand why at first and then remembered that the events from Friday’s game were all anyone could talk about on Creek Secrets. 

Victor told Benji and Felix about his dad’s talk on their way to school that morning and they couldn’t stop laughing. Victor also noticed Benji’s slight blush and flirtatious smirk when Victor mentioned his new drawer of goodies courtesy of PFLAG. 

Benji kissed Victor and headed off to first period and Victor headed to the locker room for gym. Before Victor could open the locker room door he was halted by an excited looking junior classmen. 

“Hey, Victor!” the kid says. 

“Um,” Victor says, “Do I know you?”

“No,” the kid smiles, “I’m Cyrus! I’m the Vice President of Creekwood’s Gay/Straight Alliance. I was wondering if you and Benji wanted to come to one of our meetings sometime? It’s almost the end of the school year but we wanted to get you both involved . . . especially in light of what happened on Friday.” 

“Um,” Victor says surprised, “Maybe. I don’t really know much about it.” 

“That’s okay!” Cyrus says reassuringly, “We would just love to have you there! We meet on Thursdays after school in the cafeteria. Hope to see you there!” 

Victor is taken aback by Cyrus’ eagerness and also a little scared. 

“I’ll think about it,” Victor says, “I need to get to gym.” 

“Sure!” Cyrus says, “See you around Victor!” 

Victor is processing this interaction. Cyrus seemed to pop out of nowhere and vanish in just the same fashion. Honestly, Victor was just getting used to the idea of being gay and having a boyfriend. He hadn’t really thought about plugging into GSA and being involved in activism. He was already feeling overwhelmed with basketball, his Brasstown shifts, and oh yeah, he wanted to spend every free second with Benji. 

Victor makes a mental note to ask Benji about GSA at lunch as he heads into the locker room. 

“Salazaar!” Teddy exclaims when he spots Victor, “How are you feeling?”  
Victor lifts up his shirt part way to show them his healing bruises on his side. 

“Damn!” Keirin says, “You still look like you’ve been hit by a truck!” 

“I feel like it too,” Victor concedes. 

“Coach says you can chill in the bleachers,” Andrew says.

Victor nods and heads into the gym with the rest of the guys. 

**********************

At lunch Victor sits down next to Benji at their usual table. Felix and Lake usually alternate between eating with Victor and Benji and eating with Mia and Andrew. It was a compromise between Felix in Lake because they decided to be Switzerland in the whole Victor/Mia breakup debacle. 

Victor is surprised when Felix and Lake take a seat across from them because it is supposed to be a Mia/Andrew day. 

“Hey,” Victor says, “What are you doing here?”

“Thanks for the warm welcome!” Felix says jokingly. 

“I just mean that you don’t usually sit with us on Mondays,” Victor says. 

“Well,” Lake says, “I think that Mia and Andrew are joining us today.” 

“Oh,” Victor says surprised, “That’s cool.” 

Benji reaches for Victor's hand and gives it a small squeeze. Things were slightly tense with Mia Saturday night during the game of never have I ever. Victor is surprised that Mia wants to be near him right now. 

Before taking a bite of his sandwich Victor remembers something. 

“Benji,” Victor says, “Do you know Cyrus? The VP of the Gay/Straight Alliance?” 

“Oh yeah,” Benji says, “He’s a nice guy. Why?”

“He cornered me before gym and wants us to attend the GSA meetings,” Victor says, “Were you ever involved in GSA?” 

“Actually, no,” Benji admits, “I was interested but I always had shifts at Brasstown or I was with . . . well, let’s just say that ‘you know who’ didn’t have any interest in coming with me to high school meetings.” 

“Ah,” Victor says, realizing that Benji is referring to Dereck. ‘You know who’ is the code name they gave Dereck back on their first date. 

At that moment Mia and Andrew head over and take a seat.

“Hey!” Andrew says as he steals a fry from Felix. 

“Sure Andrew,” Felix says, “Take a fry!” 

“What are you guys talking about?” Mia asks. 

“Victor was just asking me about GSA,” Benji says, “Cyrus wants us to come to the meetings.” 

“You should!” Andrew says, “I’ve been going with Teddy and Keirin ever since Victor first came out. It’s a cool crowd.” 

“You have?” Mia says surprised. 

“Yeah,” Andrew shrugs, “It was part of their punishment for being homophobic jerks and I guess I wanted to see them follow it through. Plus, as team captain I wanted to learn how to be a better ally with Victor on the team.” 

“Wow,” Victor says surprised, “I didn’t realize.” 

“That’s really cool of you,” Benji says smiling. 

“I want to go!” Felix says, “I mean . . . I’m Victor’s friend and I want to be his ally!” 

“You are my ally,” Victor says, turning to Felix, “You don’t have to go.”

“I want to,” Felix says in a tone of finality. 

“I guess we are all going,” Lake agrees, “Maybe I’ll do a profile of the club for a new Creek Secrets post!” 

“I don’t think you should,” Benji says. 

“Why not?” Lake asks, “We’ve done similar stories for other school clubs.” 

“Well . . . ,” Benji hesitates, “Not all of the members or even the leadership are officially out of the closet. Some are specifically not out at home because their parents are not supportive and could potentially kick them out if they found out. If you post about the group on Creek Secrets you could out someone.” 

“Oh,” Lake says, concerned, “I didn’t realize . . .” 

“That’s awful,” Mia says, “I never really thought about kids getting kicked out of their homes for being gay. I feel kind of oblivious.” 

“Don’t worry,” Andrew says, “I didn’t know any of these things until I started going to meetings. I’ve learned a lot. You should come too.” 

“I think I will,” Mia says. 

“We only have three weeks left of school before the summer break,” Felix says, “Does GSA meet during the summer?”

“I think they have social gatherings outside of school,” Benji says. 

“That’s cool,” Lake says. 

Felix changes the subject and the conversation continues without Victor really listening. He’s thinking about GSA and how his friends all want to be a part of it. Victor is reminded of his visit to Simon in NYC and how cool it was to be surrounded by a group of supportive people. Maybe he can have that same feeling right here at Creekwood, Victor thought. 

Victor is taken out of his thoughts when Benji asks him a question. 

“What is your plan for basketball?” Benji asks, “I know you guys have finals next week. Are you cleared to play?”

“I’m not sure,” Victor says, “I want to play but I don’t know how useful I’ll be if I get hit in the ribs.” 

“We got you,” Andrew says, “If coach lets you off the bench we will block the defenders. Don’t worry.” 

Victor nods. 

Victor notices Benji pull out his phone to send a text. That is weird, Victor thought. Victor then feels his phone buzz in his pocket and looks at it under the table. 

Victor sees a text from Benji: We both have a free period after this . . . supply closet? 😉

Victor tries not to blush too noticeably when he turns to look at Benji and nods. Now all Victor can think about is for the lunch period to end so he can get some much needed alone time with Benji.


	26. Supply Closet Round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Benji have another make out session in the supply closet. They plan a date for Friday and Victor asks Benji about Cyrus. 
> 
> Your comments motivate me!

Lake has a knowing smirk on her face when Victor and Benji rush out of the cafeteria when the bell rings. 

“What’s that smile?” Felix asks, noticing Lake’s expression. 

“I’m pretty sure they are headed to the supply closet,” Lake laughs. 

“How do you know?” Felix says. 

“You didn’t notice?” Lake smirks, “Benji sends a text and then Victor pulls out his phone and blushes. They are totally hooking up.” 

“I’m so oblivious,” Felix laughs. 

****************************

When the door shuts behind Victor and Benji their lips quickly find each other. 

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about getting you alone since . . . well you know,” Benji breathes against Victor's mouth. 

“Oh I know,” Victor replies. 

Besides the horrifying sex talk with his dad Victor hasn’t been able to stop thinking about what happened between him and Benji on Saturday night. Images flash into Victor’s mind . . . Benji’s hands on him . . . His hands on Benji . . . the expression on Benji’s face when he came . . . 

Benji must be having the same thoughts because their kisses and touches become more desperate. Benji is pressing against Victor with Victor’s back against the wall. Victor doesn’t even notice if the contact causes any pain. 

They part slightly to catch their breath and look in each other’s eyes. 

“So . . . ,” Benji says breathlessly, “Tell me about this goodie drawer . . .” 

“Let’s just say it is well stocked,” Victor laughs, “You know . . . condoms, lube, and oh yeah, Pure for Men supplements . . .”

“What?!” Benji laughs, “Your dad talked to you about bottoming?!” 

“To my horror,” Victor grimaces, “I don’t really want to be thinking about my dad right now . . .” 

“I don’t either,” Benji agrees, “I want to think about you bottoming . . .”

Victor is taken aback by Benji’s forwardness but he realizes quickly that he liked it. 

“I didn’t mean . . .” Benji says self-consciously, “That just came out . . .” 

“It’s okay,” Victor smiles, “It was hot . . . I think about that too . . .”

“Yeah?” Benji says, pressing his body against Victors.

“Yeah,” Victor says, right before he presses his lips to Benji’s. 

Victor realizes that their kisses and touches are no longer soft and gentle. They are quick and desperate. Victor wants more. 

Victor lets out a moan when Benji begins kissing Victor’s neck. Benji’s hand travels down and settles on the bulge in Victor’s jeans. 

“Benji,” Victor breaths, “I don’t want to cum in my pants at school.” 

“I want to go down on my knees for you,” Benji whispers in Victor’s ear. 

“Really?” Victor says, as the image flashes through his mind. 

“I want that too,” Victor breathes. 

Benji reluctantly pulls back from Victor to look at his face. 

“Victor,” Benji says, “We don’t have to take that step. I . . . I said it in the heat of the moment . . . I want to but only if you want to and feel ready . . .”

“I am,” Victor says confidently, “Just . . . just not in the supply closet.”

Benji lets out a laugh at this. 

“Not interested in the thrill of potentially having someone walk in on us?” Benji asks jokingly. 

“Not so much,” Victor replies smiling. 

“Well . . . ,” Benji says, “I’m working at Brasstown today and tomorrow but what if we hang out after school on Wednesday?”

“Ugh,” Victor sighs, “I have basketball practice . . . I’m not even sure if I’ll be playing but I think I should be there anyway . . .”   
“Thursday?” Benji asks.

“Um,” Victor hesitates, “I was actually thinking we could check out the GSA meeting?” 

“Right,” Benji says, “Those are on Thursdays . . .” 

“How about Friday,” Victor pleads, “I can borrow my dad's car and I’ll plan a romantic date for us.”

“That’s perfect,” Benji smiles.

“Maybe we can find somewhere to be alone,” Victor says flirtatiously. 

“But if my parents are home and your parents are home . . . ,” Benji says confused. 

“I’ll think of something,” Victor says confidently. 

“Okay,” Benji nods, “but I’m not sure if the backseat of your dad’s car is an upgrade from the supply closet!” 

Victor laughs, “Don’t worry! It will be better than that.”

“I’m looking forward to seeing what you come up with!” Benji says. 

Victor and Benji resume making out and Victor’s mind goes to what might happen Friday night. First, he will need to figure out a romantic date and a place where he and Benji can be alone. He might need to consult Simon for this one. 

After a few minutes Victor and Benji part reluctantly and tidy their hair before next period. 

“So,” Victor says, “I’m assuming Cyrus is gay?” 

“You assume correctly,” Benji says nodding. 

“How long has he been out?” Victor asks. 

“Well,” Benji hesitates, “He is out at school but has to put a lot of effort into hiding that from his parents. They are devout Muslims and he knows they would have a problem with it.” 

“That’s rough,” Victor says, as he attempts to flatten his hair, “My mom is a devout Catholic but she’s coming around. Maybe they might surprise him?”

“I don’t know,” Benji sighs, “They are like next level devout. I’m not sure Cyrus wants to find out until he is out of the house and on his own.”   
“I feel like they must know on some level though . . . ,” Victor says, slightly ashamed of this observation. 

“I mean,” Victor hesitates, “I don’t want to stereotype but Cyrus doesn’t really pass for straight. I think I intuitively knew he was gay even before he said he was with GSA.” 

“Yeah,” Benji says, “I guess I took for granted that I could pass for straight when I was still in the closet. Maybe I didn’t really pass . . . I don’t know.” 

“Do you think it is harder not to be able to pass?” Victor asks. 

“I don’t know,” Benji says, “I actually think passing for straight can be harder in some ways because people just assume you are straight. If you present more outwardly gay then it is not as big of a shock when you come out. Think about that episode of Queer Eye when JVN went back to his high school. JVN was a cheerleader and clearly gay. He couldn’t hide it if he tried.”

Victor laughs a little, “Yeah . . . I can see pros and cons to having it either way. Honestly, I was kind of annoyed that Felix automatically assumed I was straight when we became friends. Maybe I could have come out from the beginning . . . maybe not though . . .” 

“He’s learning,” Benji says, “And maybe GSA will be good for all of them. You know . . . realizing that straight shouldn’t be the default and that we shouldn’t assume things about people’s sexual orientation or gender identity.” 

“That makes sense,” Victor says. 

“So . . . ,” Benji says curiously, “Why all this interest in Cyrus? Do you think he is cute or something?” 

“Why? Are you jealous?” Victor laughs. 

“No . . . ,” Benji smiles, “Maybe . . .” 

“You have nothing to worry about,” Victor says, “There is no one I’d rather be with than you.” 

“That’s convenient,” Benji says, “There is no one I’d rather be with than you.” 

“I love you,” Victor sighs contentedly. 

“I love you too,” Benji replies. 

They move towards each other to kiss when the warning bell rings. 

“We need to get to class,” Benji sighs. 

“Yeah,” Victor concedes. 

They duck out of the supply closet trying to act casual and Victor is having a clear moment of dejavu to the last time they left the closet together. 

“I’m looking forward to our date on Friday,” Benji says smiling up at Victor. 

“Me too,” Victor replies. 

Victor and Benji part ways and Victor immediately pulls out his phone to DM Simon. 

Simon, I need your help! I want to take Benji on a romantic date Friday night and I want to find some place where we can be alone . . . something secluded . . . do you know of a place like that? Thanks in advance! - Vic

Victor heads into class and hopes that Simon has some insight. Victor remembers what Benji offered to do in the supply closet and Victor blushes opening up Instagram one more time. 

P.S. I think Benji and I are going to take things to the next level . . . you know . . . oral . . . I want to be good at it . . . do you have any advice? Please don’t tell Justin because he will embarrass me for asking. Thanks! - Vic

Victor puts his phone back in his pocket when his teacher enters class. He would hate to have his phone confiscated at that moment. 

The rest of the day is uneventful as Victor waits to hear back from Simon. He hopes that Simon has an idea for his date and that maybe he has some advice about the other thing . . .


	27. Gay/Straight Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone attends the Creekwood Gay/Straight Alliance Meeting and we meet some new characters! 
> 
> I would love to see your comments :)

Simon did not disappoint in helping Victor find the perfect place to take Benji on their date for Friday! It turns out that Simon’s aunt has a lake house not too far from Atlanta where she only lives part-time. Simon was able to get Victor the key through Simon’s sister Nora. 

Victor already asked his dad if he could extend his curfew on Friday and Armando agreed on the condition that Victor send him text updates. He plans to make Benji a romantic dinner, take in the lake views, and spend some time cuddling on the couch. 

Today is Thursday and Victor is counting down the hours until he gets to be alone with Benji again. They have both been busy with shifts at Brasstown and basketball practice. Victor still isn’t playing but he is there to support the team and help Coach Ford with plays. He is unsure if he will be ready to play by their game next week. 

It is the end of the school day and Victor meets Benji by his locker. 

“Hey,” Victor says, leaning in to give Benji a quick kiss. 

“Hey,” Benji replies smiling. 

“You ready?” Victor asks. 

“Yeah,” Benji replies, “Let’s go.”

Benji and Victor intertwine their fingers and head down the hallway towards the cafeteria for the Gay/Straight Alliance meeting. 

Victor is surprised to see 25+ students in the cafeteria. Victor assumes some of them must be allies. He turns to see Felix, Lake, Andrew, Mia, Keirin, and Teddy join them pulling up chairs. 

Victor notices Cyrus and Cyrus smiles giving him a wave. Benji sits down in an empty chair and motions for Victor to sit next him. Victor looks at the other kids in the room and sees some familiar faces from his classes. 

“Hey everybody!” a short haired girl shouts to get everyone’s attention. 

“Welcome to our meeting of the Gay/Straight Alliance. I see some new faces. My name is Whitney. Pronouns are she/her/hers and I’m the president of GSA.” Whitney says. 

Victor notices that Whitney has a cool androgynous look about her. She wears gold circle wire rim glasses. Her clothing is slightly alternative and he thinks that she might get along with Pilar. 

Whitney motions to Cyrus who speaks up next.  
“Thanks Whitney! My name is Cyrus. My pronouns are he/him/his and I’m the VP of GSA. We have some new members joining us today so I think we will start with an ice breaker,” Cyrus says enthusiastically. 

At that moment Cyrus reaches into his backpack and pulls out a plush rainbow poop emoji. It is basically a stuffed toy that looks exactly like the classic poop emoji but instead of brown it is rainbow. 

“This is Frank,” Cyrus says, holding up the plush emoji, “When you have Frank in your hands you have the floor and it is your turn to speak! We are going to toss Frank around the room until everyone has had their turn. When it is your turn tell us your name, your pronouns, and your celebrity crush!” 

Victor turns to Benji and gives him a nervous look. He is not used to talking in front of this many people. 

“Alright,” Whitney says, “Does everybody understand the rules?” 

The group nods that they understand and everyone stands up. Victor sees that Felix, Lake, and Mia look slightly nervous as well. To Victor’s surprise Andrew, Teddy, and Keirin seem totally relaxed and Victor remembers that they have already been attending these meetings. 

“I’ll go first!” Whitney says, taking Frank from Cyrus. 

“My name is Whitney, pronouns are she/her/hers, and my celebrity crush is Cate Blanchett!” Whitney says.

“Ooooooh,” everybody geers as Whitney smiles. 

Whitney tosses Frank to another girl across the circle. She has long purple hair and a nose piercing. The girl catches Frank with a smile. 

“My name is Alice, pronouns are she/her/hers, and my celebrity crush . . . wait, can I have two? This bi girl needs to represent!” Alice says. 

“Sure!” Cyrus says, “But only two!” 

“My celebrity crushes,” Alice said pausing, “Are Hayley Kiyoko and Daniel Radcliffe.”

Alice blushes when everyone giggles. Alice then throws Frank to an Asain boy standing two people down. 

“My name is David,” David says cheerily, “My pronouns are he/him/his and my celebrity crush is Antoni Porowski from Queer Eye!”  
“Good one,” another boy says as David passes Frank to another student. 

“Hi everybody! My name is Kris and my pronouns are she/her/hers or they/them/theirs,” Kris says, “My celebrity crush is definitely La'Darius Marshall from Cheer!” 

Victor is reminded of Kim from NYC. At the time he wanted to learn more about why someone chooses they/them/theirs pronouns but he was worried he would say something stupid or offensive. Victor makes a mental note to ask Benji about it later. 

Kris passes Frank to Andrew. 

“My name is Andrew. My pronouns are he/him/his,” Andrew says, “My celebrity crush is Jennifer Lopez!” 

“Dude!” Teddy says, “She’s old enough to be your mom!” 

“She’s still hot,” Andrew retorts. 

“True that!” Alice exclaims. 

Andrew passes Frank to Benji, Benji to Mia, Mia to another boy named Damien, and Damien to Felix. Frank continues to be passed around until everyone has had a turn. 

Victor was so nervous when it was his turn that he forgot to say his pronouns and he said that his celebrity crush was Robert Pattinson. Everybody giggled. Victor turns to smile at Benji and realizes that Benji has a sort of Robert Pattinson vibe. Maybe that is why everyone was giggling. In fact, Benji could have probably been cast as Edward Cullen, Victor thought. The pale skin . . . the sharp canine teeth . . . 

Victor is brought back to reality when Cyrus motions for everyone to sit. 

“I wanted to bring up how GSA can support our basketball team after the homophobia and gay bashing directed at Victor by Northwood’s team capatain,” Cyrus says. 

Victor begins to blush profusely as heads turn to look in his direction. 

“Does anyone have an idea?” Cyrus asks. 

Victor notices Andrew raise his hand and Cyrus nods in Andrew's direction.

“Andrew has the floor,” Cyrus says. 

“As team captain of the grizzlies,” Andrew says, “I’ve been talking to the guys about wearing rainbow armbands during next week's game.”

“That’s a great idea!” Alice interjects, “We can make them! I have a sewing machine at home!” 

“I like it,” Cyrus says. 

“I’m going to reach out to the captain at Eastwood and see if they want to wear them as well in solidarity,” Andrew says. 

“Let us know what they say,” Alice interjects gain, “I can make enough for both teams just to be ready.” 

“That’s great,” Cyrus says, “Anyone who wants to help Alice with the armbands reach out to her after we wrap.” 

Victor is touched by Andrew's initiative. Mia is looking at Andrew with an impressed smile. Benji reaches over and places a hand aboves Victor’s knee and gives his leg a small squeeze. 

During the rest of the meeting Cyrus and Whitney hand out assignments for the next bake sale fundraiser. Whitney mentions the progress of their petition to have LGBTQ+ issues included in the history and sex education curiculum and Cyrus passes around a sign up sheet for the GSA retreat taking place over the summer. 

“Even if you are not sure you can attend this year please include your name and indicate that you are a maybe,” Cyrus says, “We want to get an estimated headcount so we know how much to fundraise for our trip.” 

Victor turns to Benji and whispers in his ear, “What’s this retreat? Is it like church camp but gay?” 

Cyrus must notice this and speaks up again. “The summer retreat is an annual event for GSA. We get to bond as an LGBTQ+ community and it’s a lot of fun! Camp fires, games, and last year we had a drag show!” 

“It was a blast!” David exclaims, “Not to be missed.” 

Benji smiles at Victor as he is passed the clipboard. Victor sees Benji write down his name and mark maybe next to it. Victor does the same. 

When the meeting wraps everyone lingers and talks excitedly in groups. Victor notices Mia and Lake approach Alice. Maybe they are offering to help with the armbands, Victor thought. 

“Hey Vic,” Andrew says, “Glad you both could make it.” 

“Yeah,” Victor says, “This was cool. A little overwhelming.”  
“Yeah,” Andrew says smiling, “It is a popular club. I’ve met a lot of people I never interacted with before. I’m not really proud of that.” 

“That was a really good idea,” Benji says to Andrew, “The rainbow armbands.” 

“Thanks,” Andrew says, “I hope it will make a statement.” 

Victor smiles. 

At that moment Cyrus bounds up to Victor, Benji, and Andrew.

“I’m so glad you both could make it!” Cyrus exclaims, “What did you think?”

“It was cool,” Victor says, “Thanks for inviting us.” 

“Are you guys going to come to the retreat this summer?” Cyrus asks hopefully. 

“Maybe,” Benji says, “It sounds like a lot of fun.”

“It is,” Cyrus says, “I know what you must be thinking . . . It sounds kinda lame when I throw around the word bonding but it is really cool to get away and be around other queer people.” 

“That does sound cool,” Victor says.

Victor is thinking back to what it was like being around Simon and his friends in NYC. 

Whitney calls over to Cyrus and Cyrus turns back to them before heading towards Whitney.

“I hope to see you all next week!” Cyrus says, “Think about the retreat!”

“We will,” Victor replies. 

Benji, Victor, and Felix leave together and head to Brasstown to get some homework done. 

“That was fun,” Felix says, “I think I’m going to go back next week.” 

“Me too,” Victor says smiling.


	28. Lake House Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part I of Victor's big romantic date! I'm excited to write Part 2 soon! Enjoy :)
> 
> Comments much appreciated!

It is Friday and Victor is counting down the hours until his date with Benji. Victor met up with Simon’s sister Nora and she gave him the keys. Victor is surprised that he hasn’t seen Nora at school but she tells him that she transferred to a charter school focused on culinary arts. 

Victor is distracted during health class with Ms. Thomas. Victor takes out his phone and looks at the conversation he had with Simon last night over DM. Simon gave him some advice about taking things to the next level with Benji . . . enthusiasm is more important than technique . . . and cover your teeth . . . 

Victor blushes. 

Ms. Thomas has the class break up into their project groups and Victor sits down next to Felix. 

“So . . . ,” Felix says, “How are the date plans? It’s a surprise right?” 

“Yeah,” Victor says, “Simon’s aunt has a lake house . . . I’m going to cook dinner there and we can sit out by the lake . . . maybe we will go swimming or just spend time on the couch.” 

“Are you spending the night?” Felix asks with raised eyebrows. 

“No,” Victor says, “I’m not sure if my parents would let me but . . . I did get my curfew extended since it is about an hour drive.” 

“Dude!” Felix says, “Are you guys . . .” 

“Well . . . ,” Victor hesitates and then lowers his voice, “We kinda advanced bases Saturday night after you guys left and I think we are again . . .”

“You mean . . . ,” Felix trials off.

“Oral,” Victor whispers. 

“Dude!” Felix says a little too loudly. 

Ms. Thomas shoots them a look and they open their books quickly to look busy. 

“I don’t have any advice for you but good luck.” Felix whispers. 

“Thanks,” Victor replies, “Simon gave me a couple of tips so I think I’ll be okay.” 

“He really is your gay sherpa,” Felix laughs. 

“I guess so,” Victor concedes. 

*************************

After school Benji walks with Victor to Armando and Victor’s apartment. Victor is going to grab the bag he has already put together with elements for the surprise.

“What are you doing home?” Victor says to his dad when he walks in the door with Benji. 

“You need my car, remember?,” Armando says grinning. 

“Oh, right,” Victor says. 

“You boys ready for your big date!” Armando says. 

“I would be,” Benji laughs, “but I have no idea what we are doing!” 

“You’ll see,” Victor smiles. 

Victor heads into his room to grab his bag. He hesitates before leaving. He slowly walks over to his nightstand and opens the drawer. Inside are the contents of the goodie bag that his dad gave him. It can’t hurt to be prepared, Victor thinks. He grabs a handful of condoms and packets of lube and stuffs them in his bag. 

Victor heads back into the kitchen where his dad and Benji are talking. Victor opens up the fridge and pulls out a cooler bag. He has already gathered the ingredients for dinner, a bottle of non alcoholic sparkling cider, and champagne flutes. 

“You ready?” Victor asks, “We have a bit of a drive.”

“You know I love road trips,” Benji smiles. 

“I do,” Victor says with a flirtatious smirk. 

“Bye papi!” Victor says about to head out the door. 

“Victor,” Armando says, motioning for him to approach. 

“Yes,” Victor says, walking back towards his dad leaving Benji near the doorway. 

“Be safe,” Armando says, “Text me when you get there and before you leave.” 

“I will papi,” Victor says reassuringly, “Don’t worry.” 

“I get to worry,” Armando says, “That’s kind of my job.” 

“Do you have everything you need?” Armando asks with a knowing look. 

“Oh my gosh,” Victor sighs embarrassed, “Yes . . .” 

“Okay good,” Armando says louder, “You boys have a good time!” 

“Thanks Armando!” Benji says before heading out the door with Victor. 

*************************

Benji takes in the scenery as Victor drives along some more secluded roads. 

“Are we going to the country?” Benji asks. 

“No hints,” Victor smiles. 

“This is really nice,” Benji says, “Being the one romanced for a change.” 

“I’m glad you like it,” Victor smiles, “I can’t wait to spend the evening with you. Your parents are cool with the later curfew?” 

“Yeah,” Benji replies, “They seem way more chill since I’m with you and not with ‘you know who.’ I guess they didn’t like that Dereck was in college and hung out at college parties where there was drinking.” 

“That makes sense,” Victor says, “I never asked you . . . do you consider yourself to be an alcoholic? I mean . . . I know you are sober.” 

“Um,” Benji hesitates, “I guess so, It is hard to say that I am . . . you know . . . an alcoholic . . . especially since I’m so young . . . I guess I just know it won’t be good for me and that I shouldn’t go there again . . . you know?” 

“Yeah,” Victor says, “I can see that. I think it is really amazing how you overcame all of that. You really turned things around.”

“I know it looks like I have it all together now,” Benji says, “It took a lot of work and it still does.” 

“What do you mean?” Victor asks, glancing at Benji before turning his eyes back on the road. 

“I go to meetings,” Benji says, “You know . . . alcoholic anonymous meetings . . . and I have a sponsor . . . it is something I always have to work on. I will say though . . . I haven’t really had that desire to drink since we got together.”  
Victor smiles, “Really?”

“Yeah,” Benji replies, “I guess I’m more content with you. At peace, you know?”

“I do,” Victor sighs contentedly. 

Benji sees a sign on the side of the road and turns to Victor with a huge grin. 

“Are we going to the lake?!” Benji asks cheerfully. 

“Maybe,” Victor says smiling. 

Victor pulls into a neighborhood with huge lots and big houses that back up to the lake. He sees the address for Simon’s aunt's house and pulls into the driveway. 

“Wait here,” Victor says before Benji can open his door. 

Victor gets out of the car and walks quickly to the passenger side door. 

“Such a gentleman,” Benji says as Victor opens his door for him and reaches out to grab his hand. 

“I try,” Victor says smiling. 

Victor opens the rear car door and grabs the bags. 

“Can I help you?” Benji asks.

“Not a chance,” Victor says grinning. 

As they walk up to the front door Benji is taking in the surroundings. The lot is huge and large mature trees surround the property. Benji can see the view of the lake on the other side of the house. 

“How did you do this?” Benji asks as Victor pulls out the keys. 

“Let’s just say we have a fairy godmother,” Victor laughs, “And she looks like Simon Spier.” 

“This is amazing,” Benji sighs as they walk through the door. 

The house feels modern yet rustic at the same time. The first floor is open concept but somehow has a cozy feel. Victor sets the bags down on kitchen island and walks with Benji towards the sliding glass doors that go out to the back deck. 

Victor grabs Benji’s hand as he slides open the door and they step outside to take in the lake view. 

“This is so beautiful,” Benji whispers. 

Victor takes in Benji’s features as Benji stares out at the Lake. 

“Are you happy?” Victor asks. 

“Beyond happy,” Benji says, turning to smile at Victor, “This is incredible.” 

Benji closes the distance between them and places a gentle kiss on Victor’s lips. They melt into each other's arms not wanting to separate. 

“So,” Benji says, placing his forehead against Victors, “What are we going to do?” 

“Well,” Victor says, “I’m going to cook for you. I was thinking we can have a romantic candlelit dinner . . . maybe we could go for a swim in the lake or cuddle on the couch . . .” 

“That sounds perfect,” Benji says. 

They head back inside and Victor starts taking out ingredients while Benji finds the bathroom. Benji smiles when he comes back into the kitchen and sees Victor pulling out pans and utensils. 

“What are we making?” Benji asks. 

“We aren’t making anything,” Victor says, “This is all me.” 

“What?” Benji says, “You’re not going to let me help.” 

“Nope,” Victor says, offering Benji a flirtatious smirk, “You can watch.” 

“Okay,” Benji sighs, “What are you making then?”

“This probably isn’t considered a romantic food but I wanted to make you Columbian arepas,” Victor says, “My father’s side is Columbian and my abuela taught me how to make them. I’m modernizing them a bit and adding chicken, avocado, and black beans but the arepa is still the same.”

“Wow,” Benji says, “I love seeing a glimpse of your Columbian heritage. That is really romantic.” 

Victor blushes as he pulls on an apron. 

“Here,” Victor says, handing Benji the bottle of non alcoholic sparkling cider, “You can pour us some cider if you want to help.” 

Benji looks at the bottle hesitantly.

“It’s non alcoholic!” Victor says quickly. 

“Of course,” Benji sighs, taking the bottle from Victor. 

“Where can we find some glasses?” Benji asks. 

“Actually,” Victor says, “I brought two champagne flutes but I don’t see them here. Can you look in the other bag?” 

Benji walks over to the other side of the kitchen island and opens the zipper to the duffle bag. 

“Victor . . . ,” Benji says in a curious tone, “I see you packed condoms and lube.” 

Victor completely forgot that he threw those in the bag at the last minute and blushes when he looks back up at Benji. 

“I’m not assuming that we will need them!” Victor says, “I mean . . . I threw them in at the last minute . . . you know . . . just in case.” 

Benji laughs and digs through the bag until he finds the champagne flutes. He also finds long tapered candles, candle holders, and a lighter so he pulls those out as well. 

“Looks like you thought of everything!” Benji says flirtatiously. 

“I try,” Victor says blushing. 

Benji pops open the bottle of cider as Victor marinates the chicken. 

“Chef’s juice,” Benji says, handing Victor a champagne flute. 

“Thank you,” Victor says, taking a sip. 

Benji sits down on one of the stools in front of the kitchen island and watches Victor cook. Victor begins creating the dough for the arepas and sets it aside to move onto the chicken. 

Victor turns his back to Benji to face the gas stove stop. He places a skillet on the burner and adds some olive oil to the pan. Victor adds the marinated chicken to the skillet and covers the pan with the lid. Victor pulls out his phone and sets a timer for 8 minutes. 

“It is incredibly sexy to watch you cook,” Benji says. 

“Oh yeah?” Victor asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“Who knew you had this hidden talent?” Benji asks. 

“You haven’t eaten it yet,” Victor laughs, “I would reserve judgment.” 

“I’m sure it will be delicious,” Benji says confidently. 

“Okay,” Victor says, “You can help me with the dough if you want to learn.” 

“Yes!” Benji says enthusiastically. 

“We are going to separate the dough into eight sections,” Victor says, as Benji joins him on the other side of the island. 

Benji sees Victor take a section of the dough and does the same. 

“Here,” Victor says, as he brings his hands to Benjis, “You want to form the dough into a disk shape.” 

Victor guides Benji's hands to mold the dough correctly and their proximity to each other becomes incredibly distracting. Benji turns his head to smile at Victor and they forget what they are doing for a moment. They both lean in and bring their lips together. The kiss is deep and passionate. Benji turns slightly to press his body against Victor. 

They are lost in the moment and both startle when the timer goes off on Victor’s phone. Victor pulls back and smiles at Benji before turning to check on the chicken. 

Benji begs Victor to give him tasks and Victor gives in. They spend the next 10 minutes cooking arepas in the skillet until they are golden brown and then place them in a baking dish to go into the oven. 

When the arepas are finished Victor slices the arepas along one side and Benji helps him stuff them with the chicken, avocado, and black beans. Victor drizzles on the sauce he made ahead of time. 

“We are done!” Victor announces. 

“These look delicious,” Benji says, as Victor brings the candlesticks over to the dining table. Victor lights the candles and Benji brings over their plates and champagne flutes. 

“I want to make a toast,” Benji says as they sit down.  
“Okay,” Victor smiles. 

“I love you Victor. Thank you for planning such a romantic date. Thank you for being you. Cheers to many more nights like this one,” Benji says. 

“I love you too Benji,” Victor says, “I wouldn’t want to be here with anyone else. Cheers!” 

They clink their glasses together and take a drink. 

“Mmmmm,” Benji moans as he takes a bite, “You do have a hidden talent.” 

“I’m glad you like it,” Victor smiles.


	29. Lake House Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is erotic but hopefully still sweet.
> 
> I'm still getting used to writing the physical scenes. I don't want them to be all smut and I hope this strikes a balance. 
> 
> Comments much appreciated :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“This is really good,” Benji says after taking his last bite of arepas. 

“They are not as good as my abuela’s but not bad,” Victor says. 

“I’m sure she would be proud,” Benji says smiling. 

Victor’s face falls as he thinks about abuela Nati and Tito. He hasn’t spoken to either of them since they found out that he is gay. Victor feels a pang of sadness not knowing if they would ever be on speaking terms again. Benji notices Victor’s expression change.

“What’s wrong?” Benji says, “You look sad.”

“I was just thinking about abuela Nati and Tito,” Victor says, “She wouldn’t be proud. Her and Tito aren’t talking to me anymore since they found out about me and about us. I just . . . I don’t know if I’ll ever speak to them or see them again . . .”

“Oh, Victor,” Benji says with concern in his voice, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean . . .”

Benji gets up and walks around the table to put his arms around Victor. Victor takes a deep breath while trying to hold back tears. 

“I’m sorry,” Victor sniffles, “I’m totally killing the mood.”

“No,” Benji sighs, “You aren’t. It is okay to feel sad. I know how close you were with your abuela.”

“Yeah,” Victor sighs, blinking back tears. 

Victor looks out the sliding glass doors to take in the view of the setting sun on the horizon of the lake. He is sad but he wants more than anything to enjoy this night with Benji. 

“I have an idea,” Victor says as he stands up from the table. 

Benji is taken aback by the change in Victor’s tone and posture. 

“Okay,” Benji says hesitantly. 

“Let’s go skinny dipping!” Victor exclaims. 

“What?” Benij says, “Victor, you don’t have to pretend to be happy right now. We don’t have to.” 

“I’m not pretending,” Victor says, looking into Benji’s eyes, “You make me happy and it would make me even happier if you stripped down and jumped in the lake with me!”

Benji is warmed by the giddy grin coming across Victor’s face. Victor grabs a couple of towels from his bag and they walk out to the back deck. It is a warm night as summer approaches. They can hear the sound of the cicadas chirping. 

“We really are isolated out here,” Benji says as they walk down the steps and approach the shore line of the lake. 

“Yeah,” Victor says, “I don’t think anyone will see us. The next lot is a ways off and the sun is setting.” 

They walk out onto the private dock and sit on the edge with their legs dangling over the side. 

“Maybe we should wait a few minutes,” Benji says, “For the sun to set and for our food to settle. Isn’t there a rule about not swimming after you eat?” 

“Yeah,” Victor laughs, “Let’s just take in the sunset.” 

Victor scooches closer to Benji and rests his head on Benji’s shoulder. Benji wraps his arm around Victor’s shoulders and hugs him closer. 

“I still can’t believe you did this,” Benji sighs, “This is definitely the most romantic date I’ve ever been on.”

Victor laughs, “I take it that ‘you know who’ wasn’t big on romance?”

“Not so much,” Benji laughs. 

“Well,” Victor says, “I’m glad you like it. You deserve everything Benji. I don’t think I’ve ever felt this happy. It almost scares me a little . . . if that makes sense . . . I just . . . I love you so much and it is so intense . . . I’m afraid to be without it.”

“Victor,” Benji says, “Look at me . . . I’m not going anywhere. I’m in this. I do know what you mean though . . . I never realized it was possible to love someone as much as I love you . . . I thought I was in love with Dereck but I think I was really in love with the idea of him . . .” 

“I get that,” Victor sighs, “I loved the idea of loving Mia when really my feelings were always platonic. I know I really messed up there but I’m glad it led me to you.”

“Me too,” Benji says smiling. 

They turn to look in each other’s eyes and lean in. Victor’s hands move into Benji’s hair when their lips meet. Benji is kissing him back and places one hand to the side of Victor’s face. Benji brushes his thumb across Victor’s jaw line as he inhales Victor’s kisses like oxygen. 

At that moment Victor stands up abruptly and pulls his shirt over his head. 

“Let’s get in,” Victor says with a childlike grin. Victor pulls down his jeans and kicks them to the side. 

Benji laughs and stands up to join him. Benji is blushing as he pulls his shirt over his head. Victor is standing there in his boxer briefs looking gorgeous. Benji undoes his belt and pulls down his boxers and his jeans at the same time. Victor is inspired by Benji’s boldness and strips off his boxers as well. 

They are both standing there completely naked. They look around to confirm they are completely alone and start giggling. Victor approaches Benji and wraps his arms around his waist. 

“You are incredibly sexy Benji Campbell,” Victor says with a flirtatious grin. 

“You are not so bad yourself,” Benji replies as his hands travel south to squeeze Victor’s bum. 

Victor blushes and gives Benji a scandalized look. 

“You are going to pay for that!” Victor laughs.

“Oh, yeah?” Benji replies with a smirk. 

“Yeah!” Victor exclaims as he pulls Benji with him off of the dock and into the water. 

They both land in the water with a splash. When their heads break the surface they are laughing uncontrollably. The lake isn’t deep so their feet touch the bottom. 

Benji playfully splashes water in Victor’s direction as they continue to laugh. Victor retaliates by jumping to Benji and pulling him under the surface. When they come up for air they both have giddy grins. 

Victor starts to shiver. Even though it is warm outside the lake itself is cool. He notices that Benji is shivering as well and moves closer to him. 

“You cold?” Victor asks. 

“Yeah,” Benji says, as his teeth start to chatter, “I didn’t think it would be this cold.” 

Victor rubs the sides of Benji’s arms with his hands in an attempt to warm him up. 

“Maybe this was a bad idea,” Victor laughs. 

“It was a good idea,” Benji says, “. . . in theory.” 

“How about we go inside and dry off,” Victor says, “I can warm you up.” 

“I like the sound of that,” Benji says flirtatiously. 

Benji moves to hoist himself up on the dock and Victor grabs the sides of his hips to help him. Victor can’t help but stare at Benji’s ass. Benji is covered in goosebumps. 

Victor joins Benji on the dock and they wrap the towels around their waists. 

“Let’s just grab our clothes,” Victor says and Benji nods, still shivering. 

Victor is feeling playful and when they head up the steps to the back deck Victor grabs the back of Benji’s towel and pulls it off him. 

Benji turns to look at Victor with a mischievous grin. Benji lunges to pull off Victor's towel but Victor dashes ahead of Benji and runs inside the house.

“I’m going to get you!” Benji yells chasing after Victor inside the house. 

Benji turns to shut the sliding glass door and notices that the sky is now pitch black over the lake. He is standing there naked and still a little damp. He doesn’t notice that Victor is sneaking towards him. Benji lets out a small shriek when Victor tackles him to the floor. 

Victor is hovering above Benji with a satisfied grin but then Benji reaches around and rips the towel from Victor’s waist. They both start laughing uncontrollably as their chests move against each other. 

“Victor . . . ,” Benji says, breathless from laughing, “I want to----”

Benji’s words are cut off when Victor covers Benji’s mouth with his. Benji thinks that Victor must have been reading his mind. Benji lets out a moan when Victor's tongue enters his mouth. Victor realizes that they are still laying on the floor and that this might not be the most comfortable spot. 

Victor pulls back and stands up pulling Benji up with him. 

“Couch,” Victor says grinning. 

Benji grabs Victor’s discarded towel and walks with him over to the couch. Victor lets out a little laugh when Benji places the towel over the couch before motioning for Victor to join him. 

“What are you doing?” Victor says grinning. 

“I think we should be gracious guests and not put our bare butts on their comfortable couch,” Benji replies. 

“Good call,” Victor laughs. 

Victor complies when Benji motions for him to sit down first. Victor’s heart rate quickens when Benji moves to straddle his hips. Victor wraps his arms around Benji to keep him from falling backwards. 

“Is this okay?” Benji says hesitantly. 

“More than okay,” Victor replies as he moves his hands to Benji’s ass. 

Benji presses his lips hard against Victor’s mouth in response. Victor is intoxicated by the feel of Benji straddling him. Their dicks keep grazing each other and the friction is intense. Their kisses quickly turn into panting as they move against each other. 

“I . . . ,” Benji pants, “I want to suck you . . .” 

At hearing his words, Victor involuntarily shutters beneath Benji. 

“You okay?” Benji asks, pulling back slightly to look at Victor’s face. 

“Yeah,” Victor breathes, “I want you to . . .”

They don’t move for a few moments and look into each other’s eyes. 

“Should we . . . ,” Benji hesitates, “Should we use a condom?” 

“I don’t know,” Victor says, “It is my first time and you have been tested so I know it’s safe. Would that be okay? Just for oral?” 

“It’s safe,” Benji says nodding, “I just want to respect your boundaries.” 

“I think we are okay then,” Victor says. 

At his words Benji begins trailing kisses down Victor’s chest. Victor lets out a gasp of surprise when Benji grabs both sides of Victor’s hips and scoots him down so that Victor is sitting on the edge of the couch.  
Benji motions for Victor to lay back and Victor complies as Benji kisses lower. Victor lets out a moan when Benji wraps his hand around Victor’s cock. Victor knows that once Benji’s mouth is on him that he won’t last long. 

Benji looks up into Victor’s eyes as he takes Victor in his mouth. Victor closes his eyes and lets out a moan in response. Benji continues to suck Victor and stroke him with his hand as Victor whines in pleasure. 

Victor isn’t sure what to do with his hands but he wants Benji to know how amazing this feels. Victor brings one hand down to caress the side of Benji’s face as Benji bobs up and down. Victor can feel the pressure building and knows that he won’t last much longer. 

“Benji,” Victor pants, “I’m close . . . if you don’t want . . .” 

Victor was trying to give Benji an out if Benji wasn’t interested in swallowing but Benji’s movements quicken at Victor’s words. Benji removes his mouth for a moment and continues to stroke Victor with his hand. 

“I want you to cum in my mouth,” Benji pants, “cum for my baby . . .” 

Benji’s words make Victor pant harder and Victor lets out another moan when Benji sucks on the tip. Victor can feel himself tense as the pressure builds. Benji can sense it too because he is not holding anything back. 

“Benji,” Victor moans, “I’m going to . . . I’m cumm----”

Victor’s words trail off as pleasure washes over him. He can feel himself release into Benji’s mouth and Benji doesn’t pull back. Victor lets out a grunt as he climaxes and after a few moments all the tension releases from his body. 

Benji removes his mouth and smiles up at Victor. 

“Benji,” Victor sighs, catching his breath, “That was . . .”

“I know,” Benji says grinning as he moves up to sit across Victor’s lap. 

Victor’s head feels fuzzy in his post orgasmic state as he takes in Benji’s features. Benji’s face is flushed, lips swollen, and he sees some of his cum on the edge of Benji’s mouth. 

Without thinking Victor reaches out and wipes the cum from the side of Benji’s mouth with a finger. Benji grabs Victor’s hand and brings the finger to his own lips. Benji takes Victor’s finger in his mouth and moans as he licks the cum off. 

“You taste good,” Benji sighs offering Victor a grin.  
At that Victor is completely undone. He leans forward and kisses Benji hard on the mouth. Victor moves his tongue inside Benji’s mouth and can taste the saltiness there. 

Victor is eager to give Benji the same pleasure and wraps a hand around Benji’s cock. Benji moans against Victor’s mouth and bucks his hips upwards in response. 

“Your turn,” Victor says grinning. Victor adjusts their bodies so that Benji is laying back on the couch with Victor hovering over him. 

Victor continues to stroke Benji in his hand while he thinks of the advice Simon gave him:  
1\. Enthusiasm is more important than technique.  
2\. Cover your teeth. 

Victor moves lower and plants a kiss along Benji’s hip to tease him. Victor savors the noises Benji makes as he moves his tongue along Benji’s hip bone. 

“Victor . . . ,” Benji pants, “Such a tease.” 

“Tell me what you want?” Victor says cheekily. 

“Are we talking dirty now?” Benji says smiling. 

“If you want to,” Victor replies. 

“Victor,” Benji breathes, “I want your mouth on me . . . I want you to suck me off . . .” 

At Benji’s request Victor complies. As soon as his lips wrap around Benji, Victor knows that enthusiasm won’t be a problem. He is surprised by how intoxicating it is to have Benji in his mouth. Victor tastes the saltiness of pre-cum and this inspires him further. 

Victor uses his tongue to flick at the tip and Benji lets out a whine of pleasure. Victor continues to bob up and down and experiments with taking more of him. He uses his hand to stroke where his mouth doesn’t reach. 

Victor glances up to meet Benji’s eyes and Benji is staring back at him. Victor feels a wave of love and closeness wash over him. This is completely erotic and completely intimate all at the same time. Benji gently brings his hands to Victor’s head as if to express what Victor was thinking and feeling. 

Victor can tell that Benji is close when he feels Benji’s hips buck forward.

“Victor,” Benji pants, “I’m close . . .”

“Cum for me baby,” Victor breathes before taking Benji back into his mouth.  
Victor looks up to Benji’s face as he continues to work on him. Benji tenses and lets out a moan right before Victor can feel him release into his mouth. Victor doesn’t pull off as Benji moves through his climax. 

When Benji lets out a contented sigh Victor gets up to sit next to him on the couch. Benji is overwhelmed by emotion and his release. He brings Victor to him and hugs him tightly. They are both recovering their breath as they hold each other in their arms. 

They break the hug to look in each other’s eyes. Benji notices that Victor’s eyes are wet. 

“Victor,” Benji whispers, “Are you okay?” 

Victor smiles and brings his hand to Benji’s face, “I’m great,” Victor breathes, “I guess I’m just overwhelmed by emotion. I’ve never felt closer to someone.” 

“Same,” Benji smiles, “That was . . . I don’t think I can form the words . . .”

“I know what you mean,” Victor says. 

Benji pulls Victor towards him to lay against his chest. Victor grabs the chiffon blanket folded on the back on the couch and covers them with it. They lay there silently for a few minutes. Words were not necessary. 

“You know,” Benji whispers, “You didn’t have to let me cum in your mouth.” 

Victor lets out a little laugh, “I wanted you to . . . besides . . . I didn’t want to have any clean up . . . It wouldn’t be cool to leave mysterious stains on Simon’s aunt's couch.” 

Benji laughs at this. 

“Was it okay for you?” Benji asks hesitantly. 

“Let’s just say,” Victor sighs, “I’m definitely gay!”

They both chuckle.


	30. Locker Room Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it has been so long since I have added to the story! I wasn't feeling inspired for awhile and things have been busy on my end. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this new chapter featuring some amusing locker room talk and Victor being treated like one of the guys :)

Victor felt a swell of happiness after dropping Benji off around 1am. He reflects on the night as he heads back home. He’s never felt closer to someone. Victor could sense that he had hit a new level in his relationship with Benji. 

When Victor gets back to the apartment it looks like his dad is already in bed for the night. He heads into his bedroom and takes out his phone to text Benji.

1:32 AM

Hey baby, I just got home. Sweet dreams. - Vic

1:33 AM

I like you calling me baby! - B

1:34 AM

You started it, remember? 😉 - V

1:34 AM

I guess I did . . . I remember now . . . I said, “cum for me baby . . .” - B

1:35 AM

Don’t tease me! 😂 How am I supposed to go to sleep now? - V

1:35 AM

I’m not opposed to phone sex 😏 - B

1:36 AM

Such a tease!

1:36 AM

I guess I will have to make it up to you next time we are together! - B

1:37 AM

I am going to hold you to that! - V  
1:37 AM

Challenge accepted 😉 - B

1:38 AM

I guess we should get some sleep. Call you tomorrow? - V

1:38 AM

Sounds good. Goodnight baby. Love you. - B

1:39 AM

Night. Love you too babe. - V

The next morning Victor heads into the kitchen for coffee. Victor didn’t realize that he must have a giddy grin on his face because his dad lets out a little laugh when he sees him. 

“Good morning Mijo!” Armando says, “I’m assuming the date was a hit?” 

“Morning Papi,” Victor replies, smiling, “You could say that . . .” 

“I’m glad,” Armando says, “How did the arepas turn out?” 

“I think they passed muster,” Victor laughs, “It was hard to think about Abuela though . . .” 

“I’m sure,” Armando sighs, “It has been difficult for me too mijo . . .” 

“I know papi,” Victor says in an empathetic tone. 

Victor sits across from his dad and brings his mug to his lips while in thought. 

“Do you think that they will ever come around?” Victor says, “You know, accept me for who I am?” 

“I sure hope so,” Armando says, “I think it is okay to remember the good times and how much you love them . . . yet also be disappointed in them . . .” 

“It’s hard,” Victor sighs, “To feel both of those things . . . It would be easier if I hated them or something but I can’t . . .” 

“I know,” Armando says, “Don’t ever lose that goodness in you mijo . . . you are such a good boy.”   
“Thanks papi,” Victor says. 

They sit in silence for a few moments before Armando speaks up.

“What’s on the agenda for today?” Armando says. 

“I have basketball practice,” Victor says, “I think I’m ready to play again. We have that game against Eastwood next week.”

“That’s right,” Armando says, “Are you worried about it with everything that happened last time?” 

“I think it will be okay,” Victor says, “The team has really come together and the guys are all going to wear rainbow armbands to show their support. I even think the Eastwood guys are wearing them in solidarity.” 

“Wow,” Armando says, smiling, “That’s really cool. I’m sure your mom will love that. You know she is probably going to make some new signs!”

“I’m sure she’s all over that,” Victor laughs. 

“Two weeks left before summer break, right?” Armando says, “I’m sure everyone is ready.” 

“I guess so,” Victor says, “I definitely have a lot of studying to do before finals so I’m kind of dreading that. If we win the game against Eastwood we would go to the championship and that means more practice.” 

“I’m sure you can manage,” Armando says, “Benji gets good grades, right? Maybe he can help?”

“Yeah,” Victor says, “Good idea.” 

Victor gets lost in thought at the mention of Benji. He is brought back to images of last night. Benji’s mouth on him . . . His mouth on Benji . . . The look on Benji’s face . . . 

Victor remembers where he is and tries to shake the memory. 

Victor’s phone dings and he sees a text from Felix. 

8:34 AM

Hey Buddy! Lake and I were thinking of going bowling tonight. Want to come with Benji and make it a double date? - Felix

8:35 AM  
Sounds fun! I’ll text Benji and see if he is up for it. - V

*************************

Victor makes it through basketball practice better than he expected. The guys are being especially supportive and Victor tries to accept the support without overthinking it. He doesn’t want him being gay to be the reason they treat him differently. In the beginning they were giving him a hard time and now it feels like they are compensating to make up for it.

They hit the showers after practice and Victor keeps his eyes to the wall as he washes up. He knows they guys are being cool but he doesn’t want them to wig out if they think he is looking at them. Victor sighs internally. The other guys don’t have to worry about that. They are joking around and punching each other on the arms like it is no big deal. 

Victor is pulled out of this thoughts when Keirin says his name. 

“Yo, Salazar!” Keirin says, “You think you will be ready for the Eastwood game?” 

Victor turns his head slightly and is surprised to see Keirin facing him from the other side of the shower room. Maybe Keirin is trying to show Victor that he is cool and doesn’t have to hide in the corner, Victor thought. 

“Um,” Victor hesitates, “I think so. The bruising is way better but I’m not sure I could take another elbow to the side.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Keirin says, “Andrew and I already met with the Eastwood guys. They are cool with you being . . . you know.” 

“Yeah,” Victor grunts. Victor finds it slightly amusing that some of the guys still have a hard time saying that Victor is gay as if it is insulting or something. 

Victor returns to stare at the wall as he washes his hair. 

“Andrew!” a sophomore player geers, “I saw you with Mia at the movies last night. You looked pretty cozy! Are you getting lucky?!”

Victor turns his head slightly and sees Andrew blushing. 

“I don’t kiss and tell,” Andrew replies. 

“That means yes!” Teddy exclaims, “Look at that smile!” 

“Whatever dude,” Andrew sighs, “Let’s just say things are good.” 

The guys in the locker room all whoop and wolf whistle.

“You are definitely getting some action!” the sophomore yells. 

Andrew shakes his head and sighs. Victor is impressed that Andrew isn’t giving them what they want. Victor knows that Andrew cares for Mia too much to talk about her in a derogatory way while still letting the guys have their fun. The locker room talk resumes and Victor is grateful to stay out of it. 

“How about you Salazar,” Teddy says, “Did Campbell take your V-card yet?” 

Victor’s face turns red and he lets out a pained laugh. I guess the locker room talk won’t exclude him after all, Victor sighs internally. 

“Uh . . .,” Victor hesitates. 

“C’mon man!” Teddy says, “We are your bros. You can tell us!”

When Victor stays silent Teddy moves to the middle of the shower room as if to get everyone in on the interrogation. 

“I’ll make this easy for you,” Teddy says, “We will go through the bases and you just shake your yes or no!” 

To Victor’s surprise all the guys are nodding in agreement and grunting in affirmation. I guess this is their way of taking their cool-with-Victor-being-gay attitude to the next level. Shit, Victor thought, I’m not getting out of this. 

“Ugh,” Victor sighs, “Fine, but just to shut you guys up!” 

“Alright!” Teddy replies. 

Andrew gives Victor an encouraging nod as if to say that this is a bonding thing and not a put down. 

“So,” Keirin says first, “You and Campbell . . . you guys made out?” 

Victor blushes and nods and the guys whoop enthusiastically. 

“You guys doing HJs?” a player named Robbie asks hesitantly. 

Victor can feel his face heat in embarrassment but nods anyway as they guys let out another cheer of approval. 

“What about BJs?” Teddy asks curiously. 

Victor is dying of embarrassment but can’t help but smile as he gives another nod. 

“Ha ha!” Teddy yells approvingly, “Salazar is getting more action than all of us!” 

“Speak for yourself,” a junior player retorts, giving Teddy a playful shove. 

“Salazar,” Keirin says, “You guys . . . you know . . . fucki---” 

“Keirin!” Victor interjects before he can finish the question. 

“Look guys,” Victor sighs, “I appreciate the support but this is getting a little too weird for me.”

Victor can sense the guys deflate and exchange worried looks with each other. Victor knows their questions and taunts are all in good fun and exactly the kind of grilling they would give him if he were straight. Maybe he needs to lighten up, Victor thought. 

“And . . . ,” Victor hesitates, “To answer your question . . . we haven’t . . . you know . . . done that.” 

The guys look relieved at Victor’s response. 

“What are you waiting for?” Teddy aks. 

“I know this is totally lame and not the cool thing to say . . . ,” Victor hesitates, “but I want to wait until we have an entire night to ourselves . . . you know . . . I want it to be special.” 

“Awwwww,” some of the guys moan in a mocking tone. 

“I get it,” Andrew says, offering Victor a fist bump. 

“Maybe we should have a chat with Campbell!” Keirin says laughing, “You need to lighten up Salazar! Nothing a good poundi---”

“Dude!” Andrew says, cutting Keirin off, “Don’t get explicit!” 

Victor appreciates the save and lowers his head in embarrassment as they exit the showers to get dressed. 

Victor keeps his eyes in his locker as he pulls on his clothes. He is mortified by the conversation that just went down but slightly amused. He doesn’t want to be treated differently and he guesses the locker room talk comes with the territory of being treated like one of the guys. 

As they head out Andrew stops Victor by putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“Sorry if that was weird,” Andrew says. 

“It was definitely weird,” Victor laughs, “but also kind of cool . . . I don’t know . . . I guess I was thinking about how I don’t want to be treated differently and this is how the guys talk so . . . yeah . . .” 

“Yeah,” Andrew lets out a relieved sigh, “they can cross the line sometimes though. I don’t want to objectify women in the locker room . . . or in your case, Campbell.” 

Victor laughs at this and heads out of the locker room with Andrew.


	31. Double Date Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Benji go on a double date with Felix and Lake. This is Part 1 of 2.
> 
> CW for homophobia.

Felix and Victor head over to the bowling alley that night to meet up with Benji and Lake for their double date. Victor has been feeling a little guilty about not being able to spend as much time with Felix and is excited for the opportunity to catch up. 

When they walk inside Victor and Felix head over to the lane that Lake and Benji already secured for them. 

“What?” Victor moans, “No bumpers? I’m going to get creamed!” 

Benji walks over to Victor and laughs. 

“Bumpers are for kids,” Benji says smiling, “I can coach you. We got this!” 

“Okay,” Victor says, not putting up a fight, “Hi boyfriend.” 

“Hi,” Benji says in response as he pulls Victor towards him for a quick kiss. 

Lake clears her throat to get their attention. 

“Okay boys!” Lake says, “How are we doing this? Team Fe-Lake against Team Venji?” 

“Sounds good to me!” Felix says, “Victor, let’s go get shoes.” 

Victor and Felix head to the shoe counter while Benji and Lake pick out their balls. 

“Benji,” Lake laughs, holding up a bright pink ball, “Are you secure enough in your manhood to play with a pink ball?” 

“Of course!” Benji retorts playfully, “You know I’m good with balls!” 

“I’m sure you are handsome,” Lake giggles. 

“So,” Lake says, lowering her voice, “How are things with you and Victor? I want deets! Leave nothing out!” 

Benji blushes and grins widely. 

“That good!” Lake exclaims, “You are totally in love!” 

“I am,” Benji nods slightly embarrassed. 

“So . . . ,” Benji says, “What about you and Felix? I want deets! Leave nothing out!”  
Lake laughs at Benji’s attempt at impersonating her. 

“Things are great,” Lake says, “But . . .”

“But . . . what?” Benji aks. 

“I’m really glad we are doing this,” Lake says, “Felix has missed seeing Victor and he has actually been feeling a little guilty.” 

“Guilty,” Benji says, “Why?” 

“I guess when Victor got to Creekwood . . . ,” Lake hesitates, “Felix assumed Victor was straight and pushed him towards Mia . . . Felix is actually the one who told Victor that you were gay . . . and he said it in a way that . . .” 

“What?” Benji whispers. 

“He told Victor that he didn’t care that you were gay but warned Victor that people may get the wrong idea . . . ,” Lake says hesitantly, “You know . . . if Victor befriended you that people might assume that he is gay too . . .” 

“Oh,” Benji says quietly. 

“I know,” Lake sighs, “It sounds bad the way I said it and Felix feels awful about it. He is convinced that everything that went down with Victor and Mia was his fault.” 

“That’s not true,” Benji says, “Maybe Felix shouldn't have made those assumptions but Victor made the decisions he made. Felix shouldn’t blame himself.” 

“I know,” Lake says, “That is what I’ve been trying to tell Felix but I think he needs to hear it from Victor . . . he wants to apologize to him.” 

Benji nods while considering Lake’s words. 

“Maybe you can come with me to get food after the first game and give the boys some time to talk?” Lake asks with a pleading look. 

“Of course,” Benji says, putting his hand on Lake’s shoulder, “After team Venji kicks your butt that is!” 

“You wish!” Lake says as Felix and Victor return with their shoe rentals. 

“Hey Victor!” Lake says grinning, “I picked out a ball for Team Venji! It’s pink!” 

“Perfect!” Victor laughs, “I’ll pick out yours.” 

Lake pouts when Victor hands her an orange ball that looks like vomit. 

“I don’t want this ugly orange,” Lake sighs, “I want a pretty ball.” 

“Too bad!” Victor laughs as he sits to pull on his shoes. 

Benji sits behind the monitor and starts entering in their teams to display up on the screen. Lake and Felix are Team Fe-Lake and Benji and Victor are Team Venji. 

“We should have cheers!” Lake exclaims. 

“Good idea,” Felix says, “How about . . . Team Fe-Lake, we are the best . . . Team Fe-Lake, we will kick your ass!” 

“Umm . . . ,” Lake shrugs, “We will work on it.” 

Victor gives Benji a look and grins. 

They start the game and Victor is impressed with Felix and Benji. Lake and Victor are clearly the weak links on their teams but they are having fun. 

Benji grabs the pink ball and turns to give Victor a wink before approaching the lane to take his shot. Victor’s face heats. Victor can’t help but stare at Benji’s ass in his particularly tight jeans as he walks away. 

Victor admires Benji’s confident approach as Benji swings his arm and releases the ball perfectly. Victor holds his breath while the ball rolls down the lane. It looks like a good one. The ball strikes the pins right in the center and they all fall down domino style. 

“Strike!” Benji yells as he turns to face the group. 

Victor bounds up to meet Benji with a big smile. 

“Impressive!” Victor exclaims, as he wraps his arms around Benji’s waist. 

“You think so?” Benji says flirtatiously. 

“I do,” Victor replies, “Who knew you were such a pro? I didn’t know you had this hidden talent.” 

Benji leans in to whisper into Victor’s ear, “I have other hidden talents I’d love to show you later . . .” 

“Don’t tease me!” Victor quietly moans, “But yes . . . later . . .” 

“Okay boys!” Lake speaks up, “My turn! You can keep flirting but out of the way. I wouldn’t want to drop my ugly orange ball on your foot.” 

Everyone laughs as Lake approaches the lane for her turn. Felix follows her and tries to give her some tips. 

Victor and Benji sit close together on the bench while Felix walks Lake through the intricacies of a granny style approach. 

“You look good in those jeans,” Victor says flirtatiously, “It is very distracting.” 

“What can I say?” Benji says grinning, “I wanted to highlight one of my better features.” 

“I’ll say . . .” Victor chuckles as he leans in to kiss Benji on the cheek. 

Benji turns his head so that Victor’s lips land on Benji’s mouth instead. Benji brings one hand to the back of Victor’s neck and pulls him closer to deepen the kiss. 

Victor and Benji startle when they hear Lake cheer. They turn to see that Lake successfully knocked down one pin on the left end before it lands in the gutter. 

“That was definitely an improvement,” Felix says to Lake as they walk back and take a seat on the opposite bench. 

“Thanks sweetie!” Lake says smiling, as she moves to ruffle Felix’s hair. 

“You are up!” Felix says to Victor. 

Victor groans, “I guess I can’t get any worse!” 

“That’s the spirit,” Benji laughs as he stands up to follow Victor. 

Before Victor picks up the ball Benji tries to show him the correct posture and hip position. Benji stands behind Victor and places his hands on either side of Victor’s hips. 

“And then you step forward,” Benji says while motioning for Victor to follow his lead, “Bring your right foot behind, swing your arm forward, and release . . .” 

Victor is trying to take in Benji’s instructions but he is incredibly distracted by the feel of Benji’s hands on his hips. 

“Uh huh,” Victor manages to get out.  
“You got this,” Benji says, and walks over to hand Victor the pink ball. 

Victor feels a rush of warmth in his chest at Benji’s confident smile. I can do this, Victor thinks. Victor approaches the lane and tries to remember the steps Benji just showed him. He brings his arm back, takes a step, swings his arm forward, and then releases. 

Benji holds his breath as he watches Victor’s ball proceed down the lane. Victor is willing the ball to avoid the gutter and jumps up in excitement when he manages to knock down 5 of the pins. 

“I got 5!” Victor exclaims, as he turns and rushes into Benji’s arms. Benji manages to scoop Victor off his feet even though Victor is a few inches taller. When he lets him back down Victor leans in and plants a celebratory kiss on Benji’s lips. 

“Faggots,” says a voice from the lane next to theirs. 

Victor freezes and Lake and Felix quickly stand up to see who said it. They all look into the direction of the voice and see that it belongs to a redneck looking middle aged man wearing a camo baseball hat. 

Victor can feel Benji tense and he takes a step towards the man. 

“What did you----” Benji says before Lake cuts him off. 

“I got this Benji,” Lake interrupts before approaching the man, “I’m sure I didn’t just hear what I think I heard!” 

The man is taken aback by Lake’s confident tone but tries to shake it off. 

“I don’t want to see some fagg---,” the man tries to get out before Lake cuts him off. 

“Don’t you say that again!” Lake yells, “These are my friends! They are gay! They are wonderful! And if you and your homophobic attitude don’t get the hell out of here I’m going to shove this ugly orange ball up your ass!” 

“Whatever,” the man says as he motions to his friends to get up and leave. 

Lake has a triumphant look on her face as she watches them walk away. 

“Get lost homophobes!” she hollers one last time.

Victor and Benji realize that other patrons must have been watching this go down because they all give Lake a clap and a cheer as the rednecks leave the building. 

“Well that was eventful,” Felix says quietly. 

“Thanks Lake,” Benji says, “You didn’t have to do that.” 

“I know,” Lake says, “But I can’t ignore shit like that.” 

“You guys!” Felix exclaims, “group hug!” 

The rest of them groan but follow Felix’s lead and come together to form a group hug.


	32. Double Date Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the double date with Fe-Lake and Venji.

Lake and Benji head over to the concession counter to order food.

“Sorry about that asshole,” Felix says to Victor, “It’s not fair that you and Benji have to deal with that.” 

“I know,” Victor sighs, “It’s okay.” 

“It’s not,” Felix replies, “I’ve actually been wanting to talk to you about something . . . to apologize for something . . .” 

“Felix,” Victor says, looking concerned, “What are you talking about?” 

“I’m sorry for assuming you were straight when you first moved here,” Felix says quietly, “I realize now that I pushed you towards Mia . . . I never considered that you might be gay and I’m sure that only made it harder for you to come out . . .”

Victor is surprised by Felix’s words and places a hand on his shoulder. 

“Thank you,” Victor says, “I appreciate that but it really is okay. I could have corrected your assumption but I was scared. What happened with me and Mia . . . that wasn’t your fault . . .” 

“I know,” Felix says, “I just . . . I still feel like I owed you an apology . . . I shouldn’t have assumed you were straight and I guess I’m realizing how unfair it is to you and other gay kids.” 

“I appreciate that,” Victor replies, “I accept your apology . . . hug it out?” 

Felix and Victor embrace and when they part Felix is smiling. 

“So,” Felix says, “You didn’t tell me how the big date went last night . . .”

Victor can’t help but blush and grin widely. 

“It was great,” Victor says, “You know . . . I really love him . . .” 

“Dude!” Felix says approvingly, “I’m so happy for you guys. Did you . . .”

Victor knows what Felix is getting at so he lowers his voice and nods, “Yeah . . . oral . . .”

“What?!” Felix says, giving Victor a playful shove, “Did you give or receive? How was it?” 

“Both,” Victor says, turning bright red, “It was . . . incredible . . .” 

“Yes!” Felix says a little too loudly. 

“Geez,” Victor sighs, putting his face in his hands. 

***********************

Lake and Benji linger by the concession counter and wait for their pizza. 

“So,” Lake says with a smirk, “Felix told me about the big date you and Victor had last night . . . how was it? Did you guys . . .” 

“I knew this was coming,” Benji laughs. 

“Well . . . ,” Lake replies. 

“The date was amazing,” Benji smiles, “He cooked for me . . . we went skinny dipping . . .”

“C’mon, Benji,” Lake says, “Don’t hold out on me! I want all the dirty details!” 

“Fine!” Benji replies, “We took things to the next level . . . you know . . . oral . . .” 

“That is so hot!” Lake lets out contentedly, “How was it?” 

“I’m not sure if I feel comfortable giving you that information,” Benji laughs. 

“Please,” Lake replies, “I’m sure Felix is getting all the deets from Victor as we speak!” 

“Ugh,” Benji says, “You are so adorably annoying . . . if you must know it was amazing . . . and . . . okay, incredibly hot.”

“I knew it!” Lake exclaims, “I’m sure you and Victor both give good head.”

“Lake!” Benji says clearly embarrassed. 

“Speaking of . . .” Lake hestites, “Do you think you can give me some tips . . .” 

“What?!” Benji lets out. 

“C’mon, Benji,” Lake pleads, “I’ve never done that and I’m thinking about doing that with Felix and I don’t want to disappoint.” 

“Lake,” Benji says sympathetically, “First, you will not disappoint. Felix is crazy about you! Second, as far as tips . . . I don’t know . . . enthusiasm is more important than technique . . . and cover your teeth . . . beyond that, just ask him what feels good . . . you know . . . communicate what you both like.” 

Lake nods considering Benji’s words. “You are right,” Lake sighs, “I’m just nervous . . .” 

“That is totally normal,” Benji says, placing a hand on her shoulder, “Don’t be afraid to share that with Felix. I’m sure he is just as nervous about reciprocating.” 

“I didn’t even think about that!” Lake says, “It’s not like Felix can ask Victor for advice in that area . . . hmmm . . . maybe he should talk to some of the GSA girls . . . I hung out with Alice and her girlfriend Lucy last week and they are not shy about their experience in that area . . .” 

“Ugh,” Benji groans, “You are right about that. I’ve been around those two while they trade notes on the subject . . .”

“Ha!” Lake exclaims, “It is decided. Felix can consult them. The benefits of having experienced gay friends!” 

“I guess so,” Benji laughs. 

***********************

Benji and Lake return to their lane with pizza and sodas. 

“Okay!” Lake says, “Let’s eat and then Team Fe-Lake wants a rematch! I just started perfecting my granny throw!” 

“I don’t know Lake,” Benji laughs, “I think it is going to be a shutout. Team Vengi 2 to 0.” 

“Who knew you were so good at sports talk,” Victor laughs. 

“I don’t think that bowling counts as a sport,” Lake interjects. 

“I’m getting better!” Benji teases, “I’m trying to impress your dad.” 

“You don’t have to try,” Victor says reassuringly, “My parents love you.” 

“Speaking of parents . . . ,” Felix says, “I’m still trying to get Lake to introduce me to hers . . .” 

Lake looks down at her pizza and sighs. 

“I know,” she says, “Soon, okay?” 

Victor can tell that this must be a sore subject so he tries to think of something else to say but Benji beats him to hit. 

“We should do this again sometime,” Benji says, “You know, double date.” 

“Yes!” Lake agrees, “Maybe we can even triple date with Mia and Andrew.” 

“Do you think Mia is ready for that?” Victor asks. 

“She is,” Lake replies, “She’s happy with Andrew and I think seeing you with Benji has helped her kill off hetero-Victor in her mind.” 

Victor laughs at this. 

“Sure,” Victor says, “That would be fun.” 

“We should also invite Alice from GSA and her girlfriend Lucy,” Lake says conspiratorially, “I think they might have some interesting information to share with Felix.” 

“What?” Felix says clearly confused. 

“You don’t want to know,” Benji laughs, “Or maybe you do but don’t talk about it with me.” 

“I’m lost,” Victor says looking between Lake and Benji. 

“Oh nothing,” Lake giggles and gives Felix a smirk, “I was just thinking the ladies might have some tips on cunnilingous for you.” 

Victor spits out his soda at this revelation and Benji cracks up laughing. 

“Ummm . . . uh . . . ,” Felix stammers, “Sure . . .”

Victor and Benji try to hold back more laughter at Felix’s reaction. 

“Sorry we can’t help you out man,” Benji says patting Felix on the shoulder. 

Once everyone’s laughter has recovered they start their rematch. Lake improves but Team Venji take an easy lead and end the game victorious. 

“You guys want to head out?” Benji asks. 

“I was actually thinking I could take Lake over to the arcade and win her a stuffed animal before we go,” Felix says. 

“Sure!” Victor says, “I would love to beat Benji at some games.” 

“Not fair,” Benji says, “You are way better at arcade games.”

“The benefits of having a little brother,” Victor laughs. 

Victor takes Benji’s hand as they head over to the arcade. Victor leads Benji into a spaceship looking structure for a two person game. It is closed off from the rest of the room giving them privacy. 

“This game is like four dollars,” Benji says as they climb in and close the door. 

“I don’t actually want to play this game,” Victor says flirtatiously, “I wanted to do this . . .” 

At that moment Victor pulls Benji towards him and kisses him hard. Benji lets out a noise in surprise but quickly matches Victor's eagerness. Victor reaches over and plays with the waistband of Benji’s jeans. Benji lets out a little gasp when Victor moves his hand lower to the bulge in Benji’s pants. 

“Victor,” Benji pants, “What are we doing?” 

“I’m making out with my incredibly hot boyfriend,” Victor whispers. 

“I think we are going to be doing more than making out if you keep your hand there,” Benji teases. 

“Speaking of . . . ,” Victor whispers in between kisses, “I got a text from my dad as we were walking over here . . . he won’t be home tonight . . . he is busy with work a couple towns over . . . want to spend the night?” 

Benji replies by moving to straddle Victor and almost hits his head on the ceiling of the spaceship dome. 

“Be careful,” Victor laughs. 

Benji leans in and plants kisses along Victor’s jaw and neck. 

“So that is a yes?” Victor whispers. 

“Hell yes,” Benji says grinning, “Let’s go.” 

Victor moves to pull Benji closer to him but at that moment they hear a group of kids banging on the door to let them in. 

“We want to play too!” a kid hollers. 

Victor and Benji laugh and hastily adjust themselves before climbing out of the structure. 

“Sorry boys,” Benji says, “It is all yours!” 

Benji and Victor walk away holding hands. They want to find Felix and Lake and head home for their impromptu sleepover.


	33. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: steamy & explicit
> 
> I might delete this chapter. I'm not very good at smut.

Victor and Benji arrived at Victor’s dad's apartment with a sense of urgency. They had been alone the night before but this felt different. Victor was feeling more comfortable with Benji and excited by the prospect of spending the night together. 

When they stumble through the front door Victor grabs Benji’s hand and leads him to his room. Benji can sense that Victor has left behind much of his shyness. 

When they enter the bedroom Victor doesn’t hesitate to close the distance between him and Benji. Victor wraps his hand around the back of Benji’s neck and pulls him into a hard and fast kiss. Benji lets out a small moan in response and complies by opening his mouth in invitation. They are already breathing quickly between desperate kisses. 

Benji is pleasantly surprised by Victor’s take charge attitude and allows Victor to walk him backwards and push him onto the bed. Victor kicks off his shoes and pulls his shirt over his head prompting Benji to do the same. Victor takes in the sight of Benji laying back against his bed half-naked. 

I am so fucking lucky, Victor thinks. 

“Baby,” Benji pleads, “Come here.” 

Victor grins and moves to lay on top of Benji. Victor savors the feeling of Benji’s skin against his. Benji runs a hand through Victor’s hair and pulls him in for a deep kiss. Victor situates himself on top of Benji so that their legs are intertwined. He can feel Benji hard against his hip and Victor grinds against him in response. 

They both let out simultaneous moans. Their kissing becomes messy and they pant harder as they move against each other. 

They part to catch their breath and Victor stares into Benji’s eyes. 

“You are so beautiful,” Victor pants. 

Benji takes in his words and raises his hand to caress the side of Victor’s face. 

“I love you,” Benji whispers. 

“I love you too,” Victor replies with a soft smile crossing his lips. 

“You are also incredibly sexy,” Victor confesses. 

Benji replies by moving his hands from Victor’s back down to his ass and gives it a squeeze. Victor lowers his head into the crook of Benji’s neck and lets out a moan. 

“I really want to get you naked,” Victor breaths in Benji’s ear. 

“You first,” Benji replies flirtatiously. 

Victor pulls himself off of Benji and onto his feet. He quickly unbuttons his jeans and pulls them down to kick them aside. 

Benji’s breath catches in his throat at the sight of Victor standing in front of him in boxer briefs. Benji reaches forward and catches his finger along the waistline of Victor’s boxers. 

“Can these come off too?” Benji asks hopefully.

A giddy grin crosses Victor’s face and he swifty removes his boxers and discards them on the floor. 

“Your turn,” Victor says with a smirk. 

Victor reaches down for Benji’s zipper and Benji lifts his hips so that Victor can pull his jeans off him. Victor grabs the waistband of Benji’s boxers and pulls them down quickly. 

Benji reaches for Victor and Victor swiftly moves to lay on top of Benji again. There is nothing there to separate them and they both let out a gasp at the feel. They let their hands explore each other and savor each other’s reactions. 

Benji expertly rolls them over so that he can straddle Victor's hips. Benji playfully pins Victor’s wrists above his head and Victor shutters when Benji plants wet kisses along Victor’s neck. Benji moves to suck on Victor’s earlobe and Victor lets out a gasp in response. 

“Fuck,” Victor moans. 

Benji chuckles into Victor's neck and raises his head. 

“That good, huh?” Benji whispers, “I rarely hear you cuss.” 

Victor smiles and pulls Benji in to kiss him hard on the mouth. Victor and Benji pant harder as Benji moves against Victor. The friction is intense and leaves them wanting more. Victor feels bold and tugs Benji’s lover lip between his teeth. He can tell by Benji’s moan that Benji likes it. 

Benji pulls back to catch his breath and gives Victor a serious look. 

“What do you want to do?” Benji asks, “I want to make you feel good.” 

Victor looks into Benji’s eyes and hesitates before speaking. He hadn’t planned on taking things to the next level tonight but in this moment it feels right. He has never felt closer to Benji. He wants to be as close as possible. 

“I want you to . . . ,” Victor pauses, “I want you to fuck me.” 

Benji’s breath catches and he takes in Victor’s expression.

“Are you sure?” Benji asks, searching Victor’s eyes. 

“I am,” Victor nods, “I’m ready . . . I want you . . . I want you in me.” 

Benji responds by kissing Victor hard on the mouth. Anticipation fills Victor’s body and he bucks his hips against Benji. 

Benji pulls back and caresses Victor’s jawline. 

“Okay,” Benji breaths, “We are doing this.”

“Yes we are,” Victor smiles. 

“Do you have a condom? Lube?” Benji asks. 

“In my nightstand,” Victor motions, “courtesy of the PFLAG sex-ed class.” 

Benji chuckles and reaches over to Victor’s nightstand drawer. He places a condom on top of the nightstand and turns to Victor holding the small bottle of lube. 

Benji positions himself next to Victor and takes in Victor’s features. Victor’s heart is pounding faster in anticipation but he is sure. 

“Okay,” Benji says, brushing his fingers along the side of Victor’s face, “I’m going to start with a finger. Then I’ll add another. I’ll go slow. You can always tell me to stop.” 

Victor nods and lets his legs fall open. Benji applies lube to his fingers and reaches down as Victor situates his hips. Victor can sense Benji’s hesitation and reaches between them to guide Benji’s hand to his opening. 

Benji’s eyes stay locked on Victor’s as he slowly inserts one finger. Victor's mouth opens and he lets out a slight wince. Benji pauses. Victor feels slight discomfort but slowly relaxes around Benji’s finger. 

“It’s okay,” Victor whispers, “You can keep going.” 

Benji leans forward and kisses Victor slowly before proceeding. He can feel Victor relax and starts to move with less hesitation. 

“Are you ready for another?” Benji asks. 

Victor closes his eyes and nods. Benji applies more lube and slowly inserts another finger. Victor lets out a gasp but the expression on his face indicates pleasure.

“This okay?” Benji asks. 

“It’s good,” Victor pants, “It’s . . . ahh . . . feeling good now . . . you can speed up.” 

Benji smiles and moves his fingers expertly. He finds the spot he is looking for and Victor shutters.

“Fuck,” Victor moans, “Oh my god . . .” 

Benji is now incredibly turned on. Victor’s head arches back and his hips move in response to Benji’s fingers. 

“I think I’m ready,” Victor pants, “I’m ready for you.” 

Benji’s heart speeds up and he pulls back. He reaches for the condom and kisses Victor before situating himself between Victor’s legs. 

“I want to face you,” Benji pants, “If that’s okay.” 

“I want that too,” Victor smiles.

Victor is already feeling the emptiness of being without Benji’s fingers. He wants all of him. No separation and complete intimacy. Victor stares at Benji as Benji rips open the condom wrapper with his teeth. Victor watches Benji roll on the condom and apply lube to himself and to Victor. 

Benji positions himself between Victor’s legs. Victor grabs the sides of Benji’s hips as Benji looks to Victor’s face for direction. 

“Baby,” Victor pants, “I need you.” 

Benji locks eyes with Victor as he slowly enters. Victor's mouth opens and he lets out a gasp. 

Benji waits for Victor to adjust. This is Victor’s first time doing this. Victor is directing. 

“You can move,” Victor pants, “I’m good.” 

Victor moans as Benji starts to move. Victor is starting to bliss out. This is not like anything he has experienced before. He is lost in the sensations. In the feel of Benji. In Benji’s expression and noises. Victor starts to match Benji’s movements as their rhythm speeds up. 

“You feel so good baby,” Benji moans. Benji leans forward to kiss Victor hard on the mouth as he loses himself in the moment. 

Victor is surprised when Benji reaches between them to grasp Victor in his hand. Victor moans as Benji strokes him while maintaining their rhythm. The feeling of Benji inside him and stroking him simultaneously is intense. He can feel his orgasm quickly building and lets out a moan. 

“Benji . . . ,” Victor pants, “I’m close.” 

“Me too,” Benji moans, “Come for me baby.” 

Knowing that Benji is close puts Victor over the edge. He feels a wave of pleasure wash over him and can feel himself tighten and then release. 

Benji is undone when Victor shutters beneath him. Benji strokes Victor through his orgasm and is quickly overcome by his own. He moves inside Victor and lets out a grunt as he comes. 

Benji collapses against Victor as they breath heavily in their post-orgasm state. Benji lowers himself to lay in Victor’s arms despite the sticky mess on Victor’s chest. Victor’s head is fuzzy and he has trouble forming words. 

“Wow,” Victor whispers. 

Benji turns to look at Victor’s face and smiles. He runs a hand along Victor’s cheek as they continue to catch their breath. 

Benji smiles at Victor’s content and happy expression. 

“That was . . . ,” Victor sighs, “there are no words . . .”

“I know what you mean,” Benji replies. 

Benji moves to remove the condom and tosses it in the bin. He reaches for tissues and wipes them clean as Victor continues to recover. 

Victor pulls Benji into his arms and holds him tightly. 

“I love you so much,” Victor sighs.


	34. Blissed Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Benji and Victor's sleepover. They have an unexpected visitor in the morning.
> 
> Your comments inspire me :)

Victor’s eyes open slowly and he shifts to see Benji looking at him sweetly. 

“What time is it?” Victor asks, “Did I fall asleep?” 

Benji brushes his thumb along the side of Victor’s face and plants a sweet kiss of Victor’s forehead. 

“You fell asleep,” Benji smiles, “You’ve only been asleep for an hour. It is still night.”

“Whoops,” Victor says sheepishly, “Sorry. I guess I was just really happy and relaxed.” 

“No need to apologize,” Benji whispers, “You looked so peaceful.” 

Victor pulls Benji into his side and Benji nuzzles into the crook of Victor’s neck. 

“So,” Victor hesitates, “That happened.” 

Benji chuckles and nods into Victor’s neck. 

“Was it . . . ,” Victor cuts himself off. 

“Was it what?” Benji aks. 

Victor lets out a self-conscious sigh before proceeding. “Was it good . . . for you I mean?” 

Benji props himself up on his elbow to give Victor a shocked look.

“Is that what you are worried about?” Benji asks incredulously, “Victor . . . it was incredible . . . like next level incredible!” 

Victor lets out a sigh of relief and pulls Benji into him again wrapping his arms around him. 

“I’m glad,” Victor smiles, “I guess my shyness is coming back a little.” 

“Hey,” Benji whispers into Victor’s ear, “It’s okay. It was intense in a very very good way.”

“You got that right,” Victor chuckles, “Can I ask you something?” 

“Of course,” Benji replies. 

“Remember when we talked about your experience and my lack of experience . . . ,” Victor trails off. 

Benji nods. 

“You said that you didn’t want to tell me which . . . you know . . . position you prefer so that we could figure out what we like together . . .” Victor says. 

“Yeah,” Benji replies. 

“Can you tell me now?” Victor asks. 

“Sure,” Benji says, “I guess . . . I guess you could say that historically I’ve always been the bottom with . . . well . . . you know who . . . and it is not that I don’t enjoy topping . . . I guess I just never had much of an opportunity.”

Victor considers before speaking again. 

“Well,” Victor says, “I’m good with whatever . . . I definitely want to . . . you know . . . top at some point.” 

“Same,” Benji smiles looking up at Victor, “I definitely definitely want you to . . .”

“Oh yeah?” Victor says in a flirtatious tone. 

Benji responds by sitting up and pulling Victor into a deep kiss. Victor opens his mouth in invitation and their tongues brush against each other. 

All of a sudden Victor is wide awake again and he runs his fingers through Benji’s hair. Benji lets out a little moan and Benji pulls Victor to lay on top of him. Victor presses Benji deeper into the mattress and their kisses turn desperate. 

Victor breaks away from Benji’s mouth to look at him in the eyes. Benji’s face is flushed and his expression looks needy. 

“Benji,” Victor breaths, “We don’t have to . . . but this is a rare opportunity for us to be alone . . .” 

Benji answers by opening his legs and wrapping them around Victor’s waist. Benji bucks his hips upward to meet Victor and Victor gasps at the contact. They both went from sleepy to ready in no time. 

Victor leans forward to plant kisses along Benji’s neck. Victor’s shyness is replaced with boldness as he grinds against Benji. 

“Victor,” Benji pants, “I want you.”

Victor pulls back to look at Benji’s expression. Benji takes Victor’s hand and brings it to his mouth. Benji takes two of Victor’s fingers and slowly covers them with his mouth. Victor shutters. 

As Benji sucks on Victor’s fingers Victor realizes that his meaning couldn’t be clearer. Benji removes Victor's fingers and leads them south. Victor feels slightly nervous but it dissipates with Benji’s noises of approval. 

“That’s good,” Benji whispers as Victor works him open. 

Victor is in awe of Benji’s undone expression. He feels proud when Benji leans his head back and lets out a moan of pleasure. 

“I’m ready,” Benji says and Victor nods. 

Victor hastily reaches for a condom and the bottle of lube. Victor struggles to open the wrapper and Benji sits up to help him. 

“Here,” Benji says, “Let me.” 

Benji rolls the condom on Victor and applies the lube. Victor is suddenly feeling shy again and Benji pulls him into a deep reassuring kiss. 

“You can’t mess this up,” Benji says reassuringly, “It’s just us.” 

Victor is warmed by Benji’s words and positions himself between Benji’s legs. Benji lets out a moan when Victor enters him and grips the side of Victor’s hips. 

Victor is overwhelmed by the sensation of being that close to Benji. It is intoxicating.

It is Victor’s turn to let out an involuntary moan when Benji wraps his legs around Victor bringing him closer and deeper. 

Victor is taking in Benji’s expression and realizes that he doesn’t need to be cautious. Victor begins to move and leans forward to plant kisses along Benji’s neck. 

It doesn’t take long until they are panting hard against each other’s mouths. 

“Victor,” Benji moans against his mouth. 

“Oh, God,” Victor pants knowing that he won’t last long. 

Victor and Benji are in their own world. Moving against each other. One body. One rhythm.  
Afterwards, they fall into each other’s arms sticky and satisfied. They half-hazardly wipe themselves clean and lay back exhausted. They fall asleep quickly. 

**********************

Victor wakes up before Benji and gently climbs out of bed. He wants to take a shower and surprise Benji with breakfast. He doesn’t want to wake up Benji yet. 

Victor returns from the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. When he enters his room Benji is awake. 

“Good morning,” Benji says sleepily, “What time is it?” 

“It’s early,” Victor says, “I didn’t want to wake you. You looked tired.” 

“I wonder why?” Benji says in a flirtatious tone. 

Victor chuckles and leans down to kiss Benji. 

“I guess I should probably shower also,” Benji says, “Do you mind if I shower here?” 

“Go for it,” Victor says, “My dad shouldn’t be home for awhile.” 

Victor grabs Benji a clean towel and Benji heads to the bathroom. Victor dries himself off and pulls out clean clothes. Victor is pulling his shirt over his head when he hears a scream from the direction of the bathroom.

“Ahhhhhh!” Pilar screams. 

Victor runs into the hallway to see Pilar exiting the bathroom with a horrified look. 

“Pilar!” Victor exclaims, “What are you doing here?” 

“Apparently, I’m here to see your boyfriend naked!” Pilar lets out. 

“What?!” Victor yells.

“Mom sent me to invite you for breakfast since dad is gone,” Pilar says quickly, “I didn’t know Benji was here. I thought it was you in the shower!” 

At that moment Benji rushes out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. His face is bright red and apologetic. 

“OMG! Pilar,” Benji exclaims, “I am sooo sorry. When I heard the bathroom door open I thought it was Victor. If I knew it was you I wouldn’t have opened the curtain.” 

Pilar covers her eyes with her hands in embarrassment. 

“It’s okay Benji!” Pilar shouts, “Ummm . . . I just wasn’t expecting to see that today . . . . I’m going to go upstairs and tell mom you guys will join us for breakfast in 10 minutes.”

“Uh,” Victor hesitates, “Yeah . . . sure. We will be up in a bit.”

Pilar makes a move to leave but then turns towards Victor and leans close to whisper in his ear, “Also . . . ,” Pilar turns red, “Way to go.” 

She offers Victor a quick wink and rushes out the door before Victor can pick his jaw up off the floor. 

Victor and Benji stare at each other for a few moments before bursting into embarrassed laughter. 

“OMG!” Benji groans, “I’m so sorry. I’m so embarrassed!” 

“It’s okay,” Victor chuckles, “You are not the one who will have to endure endless teasing from PIlar over this! I’m not looking forward to how many ways she will make naked Benji jokes at my expense.” 

“Ugh,” Benji groans, “I thought it was you entering the bathroom!” 

“Honest mistake,” Victor laughs. 

“C’mon,” Victor says, “You should get dressed and then we can head upstairs for breakfast.”

“Do you . . . ,” Benji hesitates, “Do you think Pilar will tell your mom? I mean . . . isn’t she going to realize that I spent the night?” 

“Ugh,” Victor sighs, “I didn’t think of that. I can always say you came over this morning.” 

“I don’t really feel comfortable lying to your mom,” Benji says. 

“Let’s just hope it doesn’t come up,” Victor sighs. 

Benji nods.


	35. Walk of Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been so long since I have added to this fic. I started a new job that has kept me very busy. I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter! Comments inspire me :)

Benji and Victor pull themselves together before heading upstairs to the big apartment. When they enter they see Isabel at the stove flipping pancakes. 

“Good morning Vic!” Isabel says, “Oh! I didn’t know Benji would be joining us.”

“I don’t mean to impose,” Benji says. 

“Of course you are not,” Isabel replies cheerily, “You are always welcome.” 

Victor can see his mom eyeing him and then glancing back at Benji but doesn’t say anything. 

“Thank you,” Benji says smiling. 

At that moment Adrian runs into the kitchen and hugs Victor tight. 

“Victor!,” Adrian yells, “And Victor’s boyfriend!” 

“Hey buddy,” Victor says ruffling Adrian’s hair. 

“Can I show Benji my new action figures?!” Adrian asks. 

“Adrian, I don’t think he would be inter----,” Isabel says. 

“Please mom!” Adrian interjects. 

“It’s cool,” Benji says leaning down to Adrian, “Lead the way bud!” 

Victor smiles as Adrian leads Benji down the hall and into his room. Isabel turns around and gives Victor a stern and knowing look. 

“So . . . ,” Isabel says, “Is there something you would like to tell me?” 

“Uh,” Victor hesitates. 

“Look,” Isabel sighs, “It’s not like I’m surprised you invited your boyfriend over when you have the apartment to yourself. I remember what it was like to be a teenager. Maybe next time you can tell me though.” 

“Really?” Victor says, “I mean . . . you are cool with that?”

“Well . . . ,” Isabel hesitates, “I don’t want this to become a regular thing but I’d rather know where you are and that you are safe than in the backseat of a car somewhere.”   
“Mom!” Victor interjects. 

“Victor,” Isabel sighs, “I assume your having sex now. I can’t stop you. I just want you to be safe. That doesn’t just include protection. I would hate for you two to be caught up in the moment somewhere and be interrupted by homophobes who would hurt you.” 

“Ugh,” Victor sighs. 

“I’m serious Victor,” Isabel says sternly, “There are hateful people in the world. Please be careful. I wouldn’t want anyone to hurt you.” 

Victor can see tears forming in his mom’s eyes and his defensive posture dissipates. He walks over to her and encircles her in a hug. 

“I know mami,” Victor says, “We will be careful.” 

Victor pulls away and Isabel squeezes his shoulder. 

“You look really happy by the way,” Isabel says smiling. 

“I am mami,” Victor replies. 

“Well,” Isabel says, changing her tone, “I have no idea what Pilar walked in on but when she came back she was bright red and headed straight to her room sooo . . .” 

“Nothing!” Victor winces, “It was nothing . . .”

“Okay . . . ,” Isabel says, “Go get your siblings. These are almost done.” 

Victor nods and heads down the hallway to Adrian’s room. Adrian and Benji are sitting on the floor and playing with Adrian’s transformers toys. Victor can’t help but smile at how adorable they are together. 

“Okay bud,” Victor says ruffling Adrain’s hair, “Breakfast is ready.” 

Adrian gets up to leave and turns to Benji, “Are you coming Benji?” 

“Yeah buddy,” Benji smiles, “I’ll be right there.” 

Adrian leaves and Benji stands up and moves closer to Victor. 

“So . . . ,” Benji whispers, “Does she know?”

“She definitely knows,” Victor whispers. 

“How much does she know?” Benji says. 

“She knows we are having sex,” Victor lets out. 

“You told her?” Benji asks, surprised. 

“No,” Victor blushes, “She just knew and I didn’t say otherwise.” 

Benji nods silently looking nervous. Victor enterwines his fingers with Benji’s and gives his hand a reassuring squeeze. 

“It’s okay,” Victor says, “She didn’t seem mad at all. She just wants me to tell her next time I have you over.”

“Really?” Benji responds. 

“Yeah,” Victor smiles, “I was surprised but I guess she is worried about us getting beat up by homophobes if we try doing it in the backseat of a car somewhere.” 

“Wow,” Benji sighs, “I just didn’t want her to not like me anymore . . .”

“How could she not like you?” Victor says smiling. 

“I don’t know,” Benji laughs, “I am the boy who deflowered her son.” 

Victor lets out a laugh, “We need to pull ourselves together! Apparently Pilar came back and my mom knew she saw something. We have to be cool and calm and not at all obvious.” 

“Right,” Benji sighs, “Cool and calm.” 

At that moment Pilar pops her head into Adrian’s doorway. 

“Hey loverboys!” Pilar snarks, “Breakfast is getting cold.” 

Victor and Benji look at each other knowing they are in for an extremely awkward breakfast but they follow Pilar into the kitchen.

“Alright,” Isabel says, “Dig in!” 

Benji and Victor are sitting opposite Pilar and Adrian with Isabel at the end of the table. Victor can’t help but notice that his mom is still avoiding saying grace. He makes a mental note to talk to her about it later. 

Pilar has a mischievous look on her face as she watches Benji take a bit of pancakes sitting opposite her. 

“Sooo Benji,” Pilar says with a smirk, “What exactly are your intentions with my brother?” 

“Pilar!” Victor interjects. 

“C’mon,” Pilar says, giving Victor a glare, “I’m just looking out for you big bro. I just want to make sure Benji is being honorable.” 

“Pilar,” Isabel says, “Let’s leave them be.” 

“Not fair!” Pilar replies, “When I started dating Eric, Victor grilled him and gave me so much crap about it.” 

“Yeah,” Victor interjects, “That’s because I’m the older brother. OLDER brother and you are a girl. I wanted to make sure he didn’t hurt you.” 

“That is not very feminist of you,” Pilar huffs, “I can take care of myself!” 

“So can I,” Victor replies. 

“What are you talking about?” Adrian pleads. 

“Nothing!” Victor, Pilar, and Isabel reply simultaneously. 

Benji is holding back laughter at Pilar and Victor’s exchange and smiles. 

“It’s fine Victor,” Benji says, “I only have honorable intentions towards your brother Pilar.” 

“That’s not what it looked like to me . . . ,” Pilar says sarcastically while cutting into her pancakes. 

Victor throws a piece of pancake at Pilar’s face and she ducks out of the way. 

“Food fight!” Adrian yells. 

“No!” Isabel says, before Adrian joins in. 

They end up in messy laughter and Benji reaches over to give Victor’s leg a reassuring squeeze. Victor knows that Pilar’s teasing is a sign of love. He just wishes she would stop looking at Benji like she has seen him naked. Unfortunately, she has. Victor tries to forget.


	36. Solidarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting so excited for season 2 and have been feeling inspired to update this fic.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Comments inspire me :)

The next week of school is a blur. There are only two weeks left before summer break and Victor is busy preparing for the basketball game against Eastwood that Friday. If they lose this game their season is over for the year. 

Between basketball practice, studying for finals, and shifts at Brasstown, Benji and Victor haven’t been able to have much alone time since their sleepover. Victor is grateful that he at least gets to flirt with Benji during their Brasstown shifts. 

On Thursday Victor and Benji head to the cafeteria for the GSA meeting after school. Victor spots Mia with Andrew and waves. Felix, Lake, Keirin, and Teddy are also there.

Cyrus bounds up to Victor and Benji, “You came back!” Cyrus says, “I was worried we scared you away!” 

“No, no,” Victor says smiling, “Of course we came back. It was fun.” 

“Definitely,” Benji says nodding in agreement. 

They are there a little early and help Cyrus and Whitney pull chairs into a circle. Alice walks in carrying an armload of reusable grocery bags and Whitney lets out a squeal. 

“You finished them?!” Whitney asks.

“Yup!” Alice says, “With the help of Lake and Mia of course! We should have enough for everyone!” 

“Awesome,” Whitney replies. 

“What are you talking about?” Victor asks. 

“You’ll see,” Cyrus says smiling. 

“Alright everyone!” Whitney exclaims, “Let’s take a seat and get started.” 

The talking fades out and everyone takes their seats in the circle. Alice hands Whiteny one of her bags and she pulls out a bundle of rainbow armbands. 

“We have exciting news!” Cyrus says cheerily, “Alice with the help of other GSA members were able to make enough armbands for the Creekwood team, the Eastwood team, and all the GSA members to wear tomorrow at the game!” 

“Sweet,” Andrew says, “The Eastwood captain is coming by practice today and I’ll hand theirs off. Great job Alice!” 

“I could not have finished without the help of Lake and Mia!” Alice says. Lake and Mia look at each other and smile. 

“I’m hoping that this will make a statement,” Whitney says, “That love is love and we do not tolerate homophobia at Creekwood.” 

“That’s right!” Keirin says affirmingly. 

Victor looks at Keirin quizzically. It is still hard for him to believe that Keirin was bullying him not too long ago and here he is now as an ally. 

They spend the rest of the meeting discussing the GSA retreat over the summer how they can support GSA members who are not currently out to their family and at home. 

Alice passes around the rainbow armbands and Victor looks down at his in his hand. It is still a little strange that this all started because of that asshole on the Northwood team assaulting him on the court. Still, he is humbled by how the team and GSA has rallied around him. 

Benji can sense Victor’s emotions and puts a hand on his leg and gives it a squeeze. Victor looks at Benji and offers a half smile. He mouths “I love you” and Benji mouths back “I love you too.” 

The meeting wraps and various GSA members approach Victor to wish him good luck at the game tomorrow. 

Felix approaches Victor and gives him a pat on the shoulder. “Hey man!” Felix says, “I feel like it has been forever since we’ve hung out.” 

“I know,” Victor lets out, “I guess since our double date over the weekend. School, work, and basketball have been crazy. Actually, I guess I have to head to practice now.” 

“Hey,” Benji says, “Do you think the coach would mind if I watched practice for a little while? It would be cool to see you in your element.” 

“I’m sure that’s fine,” Victor says, “Coach Ford is pretty chill.” 

“Hey Salazar,” Andrew hollers from across the room, “Let’s go.” 

“Coming!” Victor replies. 

Felix, Lake, and Mia head out together and Victor and Benji follow Andrew, Teddy, and Keirin to the locker rooms. 

When they reach the locker room door Benji hovers awkwardly. “Um,” Benji says, “I can just meet you guys on the court.” 

“Nah,” Teddy says, “Only the locker room entrance is open right now anyway. It’s fine.” 

Victor offers Benji a reassuring smile and Benji follows them into the locker room. The other guys on the team are already there getting changed. 

Everyone is discussing the game tomorrow but the conversation shifts when Teddy speaks up. 

“Hey Campbell!” Teddy says, getting Benji’s attention, “We keep telling Salazar he needs to lighten up. Have you taken his v-card yet?” 

Both Victor and Benji look at eachother turn bright red and the entire locker room erupts in whoops and laughter. 

“Dudes!” Keirin says. 

“Uhhh . . . ,” Benji hesitates, “I’m trying to decide if I should be offended.”

“Nah!” Teddy says, “We are happy for you guys! Get it! Get it!” 

“Ugh!” Victor sighs half laughing half mortified. 

Andrew chuckles and pats Victor on the shoulder. 

**********************

Benji sits in the bleachers while the team practices. Every now and then Victor will glance over and flash Benji a smile and Benji will blush and look down. 

The guys are catching their breath after a particularly challenging drill and Teddy pats Victor on the back. “You are our secret weapon tomorrow Salazar,” Teddy says, “Your game has improved.” 

“Thanks,” Victor says, “I think we are ready.” 

“Alright!” Coach Ford says, motioning for the team to gather around, “I think that is enough torture for today. I want you guys to be fresh for tomorrow. Andrew has an announcement and then you guys can go hit the showers.” 

Andrew grabs a bag from the side of the court and starts passing around rainbow armbands. 

“Okay guys,” Andrew says, “We are wearing these to stand up against homophobia and stand in solidarity with Victor after what happened at the Northwood game. The Eastwood guys are wearing them too.” 

All the guys take one except for Victor who already got his during the GSA meeting. 

“Also,” Andrew says, “I was thinking we could wear them at school tomorrow.”

“Umm,” a junior player speaks up, “Look, I’m cool with wearing it at the game because of what happened but if I wear this at school everyone will think I’m gay.” 

Victor lets out a sigh and some of the other guys shift their feet awkwardly. 

“Dude,” Andrew says, “Don’t be a dick. Who cares if people think your gay or not? Is that the worst thing in the world? No. We are doing this as a team. Get on board or you are off the team! Got it?” 

“Coach!” the junior says looking to Coach Ford for help. 

“I’m with Andrew on this one,” Coach Ford says. 

The junior shuts up and that is that. 

“Alright,” Andrew says, “Grizzlies on three . . . one, two three,”

“Grizzlies!” the guys say in unison. 

“Hit the showers boys!” Coach Fords says. 

The guys disperse and Victor walks over to meet Benji at the bottom of the bleachers. Benji moves in to hug Victor but Victor pulls back. 

“I’m all sweaty,” Victor says, pulling away from Benji’s embrace. 

“I don’t care,” Benji giggles, “Come here.” 

Benji runs his fingers through Victor sweaty hair and kisses him fiercely. 

“Ooooooooohhhhh!” the guys mockingly swoon in unison, “Ow ow!” 

As Victor kisses Benji back he simultaneously throws the guys a middle finger and they holler with laughter.   
Victor and Benji part and they smile broadly. 

“Is it just me or is the team overly invested in our relationship?” Benji asks laughing. 

“I think they are making up for being total dicks about it at first,” Victor says smiling, “C’mon let’s go.” 

Victor takes Benji’s hand and they follow the others into the locker room.


End file.
